This Is Our Chance
by Kirleigh
Summary: When high school senior Aria Montgomery meets and simultaneously falls for the charming, witty, gorgeous Ezra Fitz at a bar, she knows things will never be the same. She also knows that their relationship is extremely fragile and based on lies. But that won't stop her from wanting this thing she somehow knows is love, and she's not the only one.
1. A Change

**_Aria_**

It was July 22nd- Aria Montgomery's 17th birthday- and she was spending it the best way she could imagine- out with her best friends, at the vintage-themed nightclub. Normally, she wasn't one for loud parties or crowds of people dancing, but she had to admit it was nice to let go of some of her pent-up stress, and she could have the best time of her life anywhere as long as Spencer, Emily and Hanna were there.

Speaking of Hanna... Aria paused from chatting with Spence and glanced around. She hadn't seen her blonde bombshell of a friend for a while. Eventually she spotted her chatting up some guys by the bar, and rolled her eyes with a smile. _Typical Han_. She was no 'dumb blonde-' the girl was a great friend, and smarter than most knew, but she would never say no to a night of tall, handsome boys and a few drinks.

Aria returned her attention to Spencer, but the tall girl was already neck deep into a discussion with a slightly older boy about... neurology? She shook her head, smiling, and deciding to scout for Emily. She didn't know most of the people there- it wasn't a party for her, just a crowded place where she occasionally hung out with her friends- and she spent several minutes scanning unfamiliar faces before finally spotting the sporty beauty dancing in the midst of a large crowd.

Slightly surprised, since Em was usually more on the quiet and shy side, but smiling widely, Aria joined her and spent the next twenty minutes working off the calories of her birthday cake.

Eventually she excused herself to get a drink, and stepped outside for a minute to cool off. Her overheated body thanked her immediately as she came into contact with the cool summer air. It reminded her of her last trip, when she and her family had traveled to Rome for a few weeks. Ever since their stay in Iceland when she was 15, which should've been a year long but was unexpectedly cut short, her entire family had caught the travel bug. They constantly were saving up for another trip, another adventure. At 17 years old, Aria had been to a dozen countries, and enjoyed every second of it.

She used her travels as inspiration for her stories, which were often mysteries and romances, with a little magic thrown in to keep it fun. Aria dreamed of being published one day, maybe soon, since she'd already finished two novels and was well into her third. Writing was her passion. She spent hours bent over poetry and short stories, weaving words into beautiful, colorful stories that everyone delighted in reading. She loved photography too, and had often thought about working at a publishing firm, or the office of the local newspaper.

_I'll definitely apply there this summer, she thought._ Usually, she was so busy with school and planning trips- when she wasn't away on one- that her only jobs were odd things she picked up to help with travel fare, like being a cashier at the local organic grocery store.

Aria took a deep breath of the cool night air, returning to reality, and turned to reenter the club. She smiled as she made her way through the throng of people- it might not be 'her scene,' but Aria was really enjoying herself tonight, and could understand why other people liked this place. Time to get those drinks for me and Em, she thought, feeling slightly guilty for making her friend wait so long. She walked over to the bar and ordered two spiked lemonades, casually flashing her fake ID for the bartender to see. She didn't often break the law, but it was her birthday, after all, and she'd been using a fake ID for years. Aria and her friends knew how to have fun.

**_Ezra_**

Ezra Fitzgerald- or, as he was known these days, Ezra Fitz- was having a pretty okay day. I mean, considering that he'd had a rather unpleasant run-in with his ex, the moody Jackie Molina; gotten into a fight with his younger brother over what to do about their imperious mother; nearly gotten fired from his job and only source of income; and he'd dropped his favorite book- _The Great Gatsby-_ into a puddle of muddy water from yesterday's sudden rain. His only comfort on the matter? Now, he was here in one of his favorite places, reading his second favorite book, _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_.

To anyone who knew Ezra, it would seem odd that he enjoyed hanging out in a nightclub, even if it was vintage-themed. He would then have to explain in further that a few years back, he was pulled in with some friends and found refuge from the pounding music in a tiny cafe-like area of sofas and coffee tables. Perfect for him.

He'd been here for an hour or two already, although it didn't seem that way to him- it was so easy to get lost in his world of stories and words. He remembered the 'good old days,' when he'd come here with Jackie. One of the reason he'd fallen so hard for her was because she was smart, and appreciated his love of literature. They would come here and read together, sharing cups of coffee... He shakes his head slightly to clear it. Jackie turned out to be a manipulative cheater, and he knew he shouldn't waste anymore time thinking about her. It'd only lead to regret, and he had no desire to wander back down that road.

Turning another page, Ezra absentmindedly found himself thinking about traveling. Although, he'd only just gotten back from his last trip- he had gone to Italy with some buddies after graduating from college this spring, and was amazed by its splendor. It had inspired him to write again, and since then, whenever he wasn't reading or studying, he was toying, or scribbling in the notebook he always carried around.

Ezra slipped his bookmark into his _Huckleberry Finn _book and set it aside, pulling the worn brown notebook from his back pocket. He wrote a few words, crossed them out, tried again to no avail, and swore under his breath. There was nothing more frustrating than writer's block, and he'd been having it more and more lately. _Maybe it's time for another trip_, he thought to himself dryly.

Realistically, he knew he was saving all his cash for paying rent. He really needed a job better than at some tiny publishing company... What he wanted to do was teach, but there hadn't been any opportunities so far. He'd keep looking. Maybe Rosewood High had an opening- he'd thought it would be a bit odd teaching at the place he'd gone to school, but he couldn't exactly afford to be picky now. Yes, he'd look into job opening there tomorrow morning.

Something caused Ezra to look up in that moment, and he was immediately glad he had. Standing by the bar not 15 feet away, showing her ID to the bartender, was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had long dark brown hair in soft waves, and her gorgeous hazel eyes sparkled as she spoke in a soft voice that was only heard by the man receiving her order.

_Those eyes_, thought Ezra, transfixed. They were such a deep, beautiful color, but more than that, they seemed wise beyond their years, and so full of emotion he thought he could drown in them. Her pink, kissable lips curved into a small smile as she thanked the bartender and waited patiently for her order, tapping her foot to an unknown rhythm and glancing around.

Embarrassed for staring and dreading the idea of being caught doing so, Ezra lowered his gaze quickly. It fell onto his blank page, and he smiled to himself as he began to write.

_**Aria**_

As she waited for her drink, she happened to look just past the bar to a small area full of soft couches and wooden coffee tables. _That looks cozy,_ she though to herself with a smile. There were only a few people there, and one in particular caught her eye- a guy with a head full of dark curly hair was bent over a worn notebook, scribbling furiously, with an obviously treasured copy of Adventures of Huckleberry Finn waiting patiently by his side. _One of my favorite books,_ Aria smiled.

Just then, the young man looked up, revealing a strikingly handsome face, probably a few years older than her own. His bright blue eyes immediately collided with her own, almost jarringly, and she quickly lowered her gaze, mortified to be caught staring. He looked hurriedly away as well, a slight blush staining his cheeks, and she couldn't help but smile softly at his embarrassment.

The bartender placed her drinks on the counter, startling her out of her reverie, and she thanked him, taking the tall twin glasses. Turning slightly, she started to head back to Em, but something stopped her and, in an almost dream-like state, she carried her drinks over to the mysterious boy- no, man- instead.

He looked up in surprise as she sat on the loveseat opposite him and placed her drinks on the table between them. "Hey," she spoke softly, in a slightly breathless voice, shocking herself with the words._ Hey?! What do you mean, 'hey,' Aria? You've never met this guy before! In fact, let's take a moment and back up even further. What the hell are you doing?_

Ignoring the overly-sensible voice in her head, she tucked a long, dark lock of hair behind her ear and smiled slightly at the guy. "This probably seems strange, and I'm really sorry, you can just tell me to get the hell away if you want. It's just- I was getting some drinks for me and a friend, and I saw you, and I love that book-" she nodded to his copy of _Huckleberry Finn_- "and I thought there was no harm in saying hello."

She blushed, realizing she'd been starting to babble, and looked down. _Well, this is going perfectly, now isn't it? He'll think I'm some crazy person, with no filter. Or maybe that I'm a slut! No, he wouldn't think that, not with the way I embarrassed myself. Still..._

She was surprised to hear a soft, low chuckle. She looked up to see him smiling at her, a look close to amazement in his eyes. _What's he so astounded by? My ability to mortify myself repeatedly_?

"It's no trouble," he said in that soft voice that made her want to curl up in his arms with a good book and- get a grip, Aria! "Actually, I was trying to work up the nerve to say hi to you. But I'm certainly glad you beat me to it. I suspect I would've ended up embarrassing myself completely."

He chuckled softly, and she laughed as well, relived beyond measure he didn't think she was a creep. "What, like I didn't?" She smiles. "I'm almost worried for your sanity, if you didn't think I sounded like a crazy person..." "Well, if you love _Huckleberry Finn_ as much as I do, I'm sure you're certifiably sane," he laughed.

Aria beamed at him, then blushed again. "So, do you go to Hollis?" she asked casually. He smiled back at her. "No, actually, I just moved back here from Oregon, where I just graduated from college. I grew up here, though, and I came back for both sentimental and family reasons. I forgot how nice it was... I think I'll be staying a while. What about you, have you graduated?"

Aria panicked briefly, struggling to keep a carefree smile on her face. "I'm a senior, actually," she answered smoothly. _Just... in high school, not college_, she added mentally. The handsome stranger nodded with a smile, and she had to stop herself from swooning has those deep, piercing blue eyes met hers again. No matter how this night turned out, she could tell it would be one to remember.

**_Ezra_**

He was in shock. He'd been trying to get up the nerve to approach this _goddess,_ when suddenly she came over, sat next to him, and said _hey_ as though they were old buddies. Either someone was playing a trick on him, or... Ezra studied her face._ She's so beautiful... Is this even real?_ Her eyes glittered like mossy emeralds as she laughed at something he said- _again, she's laughing at something I said. This can't be real- _and her lips- dear god, those lips.

She was perfect, so damn perfect. And here she was, flirting with him. She was only a year younger than him- for some reason, he thought she seemed younger- and she was going to a college right near where he now lived. He was captivated by her laugh, her smile, her hair, every detail about her.

"I'm so sorry," he smiled after a pause. "I just realized I never got your name, how rude of me. I'm Ezra."

"Ezra," she repeated, smiling, and the sound of those lips saying his name took his breath away. "I'm Aria," she continued, tucking a soft strand of hair behind her ear- he wanted to be the one to do that, so badly- and looking at him through those long, thick lashes.

"_Aria_," he smiled, saying her name the way she'd said his. "It's a beautiful name. I think it suits you perfectly." He immediately wondered if that was an odd thing to say, but she blushed- he hadn't realized it was possible for her to be more beautiful, but clearly she could do what no one else could- and smiled at him. "Thank you," she whispered. "Ezra's a pretty great name, too," she continued, grinning. "Like the poet... Ezra Pound."

He smiled at her, pleased she was the kind of person who knew about his namesake, a famous poet of the 20th century, who'd been a major influence on modern poetry. "Exactly. Most people don't automatically make that connection... Do you read a lot of poetry?" She laughed. "You could definitely say that. I love poetry, both reading and writing it, although my area of expertise is more in stories."

He was stunned. This was literally the girl of his dreams. "You write? Not to sound so surprised, it's just, I'm impressed. I'll admit that I don't know many girls who are as beautiful as you and enjoy great literature as well as writing." Aria blushed, looking down shyly. _Crap. Did I blow it?_

"Well, that's very sweet of you to say, Ezra," she smiles, and the way she says his name- he can't get enough if it. _Barely fifteen minutes of this girl, and she has me gasping for breath._ "But you write, don't you? I'm sure your work is much better than any of mine." He shakes his head, smiling. "I highly doubt that. How did you know I write, anyway?" He didn't remember mentioning it, but at the rate his mind was spinning, he could only hope he wasn't embarrassing himself by saying this now.

"I could just tell," she murmurs, blushing again and shrugging slightly. "From the way you spoke about literature... I could tell you had the passion to write amazing works of your own." It's his turn to blush again- who is this girl? Her voice, the look in her eyes when she meets his gaze, the curve of her petite frame- she's everything he's ever dreamed of. For the first time in months, he hasn't thought once about Jackie. All he can think of now is how to keep this vision from leaving him behind and returning to whatever heaven she came from.

She hesitates a minute before reaching over and taking his hands in her soft, tiny ones. "Ezra?" she whispers, and it takes all of his remaining self control not to lean over and press his lips to those soft, slightly parted ones. He tears his gaze away from them and meets her gaze, pulse racing. "Yes?" he murmurs.

"I... I really want to get to know you better," she smiles, and his world explodes in color. "I want to get to know you better too, Aria," he replies with a soft chuckle, and in that moment, that perfect, movie-like moment, they both lean in.

_**Aria**_

_Is it possible to fall in love in twenty minutes?_ Aria wonders as she leans in towards Ezra's perfect mouth.

"Aria?" Em appears suddenly, swaying slightly and grinning down at them. "Looks like you forgot about me... Can't blame you, he's cute." She reaches down to the table, grabbing her spiked lemonade... _that I completely forgot about_, Aria groans inwardly. Biting her lip, she sighs, a bit annoyed at Em for ruining the moment, but mostly at herself for letting herself got so... _distracted._

Meanwhile, Em takes another swig of alcohol, swaying even more, and Aria narrows at her. "Em... Are you drunk?" The tall, sporty girl shrugs sluggishly. "Nah, I've barely had anything... C'mon, the others have been looking everywhere for you. I can't wait to tell them you were hitting it off with _College_ Kid over here." She grins at the two of them, ignoring Aria's panicked expression.

Aria turns to Ezra, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry, I have to go. I... I know I'll see you again. This'll be really quick, I promise-" with that, she grabs Em's arm and pulls her through the crowd. Her head is spinning, although she's barely touched alcohol. _How did this happen?_

One minute, she's just having a good time with her friends... then she's 'hitting it off,' with the most amazing guy she's ever met... and now she's dragging her slightly drunk friend through the crowd, looking for her other friends.

_College Kid_. Aria suddenly recalls Ezra's age. _He just graduated college... He's at least 22. _She sighs._ I guess it wouldn't have worked. I mean... How could it have?_

Her sensible side speaks up, as usual, but she just wants to slap that voice away. _No. We had this... amazing connection. I'll find him again. I'll work something out. Maybe he'll call,_ she thinks hopefully, before a sudden realization stops her in her tracks.

She never gave him her number, nor did he give her his. They both assumed they'd have more time. _What if I never see him again... _Aria immediately shakes her head, refusing to think that way. She'd go back, she'd find him, after finding Hanna and Spencer and leaving Em in their care.

"Where'd you last see them, Em?" she asks desperately, scanning the sea of unknown faces. Emily just shrugs again, vaguely moving along to the music. Aria sighs and continues to pull her through the crowd, her mind still on the perfect guy she's walking away from,

All she can think of is their would-be kiss, how perfect she knows it would've been. _Okay, I'm officially crazy... I seriously don't think it's normal to fall for someone that quick. _Someone she might never see again... Aria bites her lip and shakes her head. _People with that kind of connection don't just never see each other again. There's a reason we met tonight, and that reason will bring us back together. I have to believe that. _

Aria can't help but think how this is like one of her stories- a serendipitous meeting, and love at first sight... _Maybe that's what this hope is. I just want this to be like a perfect story. Maybe I was just telling myself it was perfect the whole time, because I want a happily ever after..._

_Right, because getting involved with a guy five years your senior is a great idea, and will totally make you happy_, she thinks dryly to herself.

Aria sighs, but before she can get dragged down by pessimistic thoughts, she spots Hanna dancing at the edges of a crowd, and without wondering where Spence is, she hurries over. All she can think of is getting back to Ezra.

**_Ezra_**

Before he can do a single thing to stop her, before he can even stand, she's gone- melting into the crowd as suddenly as she first appeared. For a moment, Ezra just sits in shock, staring after her.

_Gone_. Just like he was afraid, she disappeared. He never even got her number._ No_, he thinks desperately. _This can't be the end. We had something... magical. I need her back._ He stands hurriedly, forgetting his notebook and Huckleberry Finn copy on the sofa.

Ezra moves into the crowd, unused to navigating large groups of people, and is lost almost immediately. He spins around, looking desperately for Aria's beautiful doe-like eyes and soft lips. But she's nowhere to be seen.

He pushes past people with a growing air of desperation, ignoring everyone's annoyed grumbles and confused stares. He needs to find her. He needs her. In all the stories he's read, about true love; love at first sight; and chanced meetings- he never thought he'd find someone like this.

And he knows she felt the same way- he could see it in those beautiful hazel eyes. Their connection was palpable. He can't go back to living the way he was. He can't go back to living any life without her in it.

After several minutes of fruitless searching, he resorts to calling her name, not caring who else hears him. Most people assume he's looking for a girlfriend and brush past him, rolling their eyes at his obvious desperation. Others wonder if he's really lost someone, and shoot him sympathetic glances.

"Aria?" _Where is she? She couldn't have gone far... But this place is like a maze._

"Aria?" He already feels so lost without her... Without her soft, kind, gorgeous gaze on him.

"Aria?" It's too much, already. How could this happen? He knows he seems overly desperate, but he doesn't care. This girl... was absolutely perfect. And he doesn't want to lose that. He doesn't want to lose her.

Ezra walks in circles in the nightclub for what feels like hours, desperate and hopeful at first, but eventually he continues searching while burdened with the knowledge that Aria is long gone. And his only chance with her may be over.

After a while he leans against the wall and just thinks about her, trying not to forget a single detail.

She was wearing a short black skirt, a fitted white camisole, and a black and white pinstripe blazer. When he first saw her, he thought that her blazer was something nobody else could pull off, yet on her it looked like it was meant to be.

Her hair was a beautiful chocolate, and it had looked so soft. He wished he could bury his fingers in it while kissing her deeply.

Her eyes- god, her eyes. He had never seen someone with eyes so open, so expressive. If eyes are the windows to the soul, those beautiful hazel irises were like giant cathedral stained glass windows, each a detailed work of art, letting her emotion shine through like the bright sun.

_Jackie's eyes weren't like that. She was so closed all the time... I should've realized sooner that she wasn't the person she said she was._

It's the first time he's thought of her since meeting Aria, but Ezra realizes it's not like when he usually thinks about her. Usually, he's remembering their happy times, and wondering when it changed, or comparing other girls to her. But this is different. She is no comparison to Aria, and Ezra knows if he can find her, he'll never think of Jackie that way again.

After an hour or more, he decides to look through the dance floor one more time, then call it a night. Remember, she goes to the college right next to your house. You're going to see her again.

He sighs, and shuffles through the last stragglers dancing, glancing at each face without much hope. He glances down, and spots something on the floor- something black, white, and pinstriped.

Her blazer. Feeling ridiculously like the prince in a cheesy movie, he bends down and picks it up. It looks like a few people have stepped on it, but overall there's not much damage. And it's hers.

He tucks it under his arm, reasoning that if he's going to find her, if he's going to see again, he can just give it to her then. He also can't help that notice that it smells like her- like chai tea and books.

For the first time in the last hour and a half, he smiles. _It's a start._

_**Aria**_

_This is a mess_. After finding Hanna, it was immediately obvious that she was even more intoxicated than Em, and even Spence was tipsy. Sighing, Aria had no choice but to drive her friends home, holding back tears the whole time, knowing she may have just lost the perfect guy.

Once all her friends were at her house and they were ready to start their planned sleepover, she realized she'd lost her favorite blazer at the nightclub. She hurriedly put Spencer in charge of covering for her, made each of her friends some tea to revive them, and headed back to the club.

The entire drive, she couldn't deny she was hoping he'd still be there. She knew it was a long shot- Ezra had probably left not long after her. He'd probably given up. But... still. She was allowed a bit of hope, right?

Unfortunately, by the time she arrived, the nightclub was closing. The janitor was locking up just as she pulled up, and she barely managed to convince him to let her in to look for her blazer. Kinda Drunk Hanna had pulled it off in an effort to get Aria to 'shake it,' with her. But it was nowhere to be found on the dance floor, and eventually she resorted to looking in the small cafe-like area in the back.

No blazer to be found. Aria couldn't help but sit where she had before, with the guy of her dreams, and sighed ruefully. Then, glancing at Ezra's seat, she realized he'd forgotten something- or rather, two things. His copy of_ Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _and his notebook both sat on the sofa, abandoned.

After a moment of hesitation, she reached over and picked them both up, feeling slightly guilty about it, but ended up slipping them into her bag._ After all, if I'm going to see him again, if I'm going to find him- I can give them to him then._

She smiles slightly, standing up, walking to the door, and thanking to the janitor- who just grunts and slams the door- a new thought crossing her mind.

_At least it's a start. _


	2. Found

_**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating the past few days. I've written a few more chapters, but I was having a 'technical issue' and was unable to upload any of it. Hopefully I'll be updating every day for now. Thank you all so much for reading my story, and for the kind reviews! I appreciate it so much. This is the first story I've published, so please keep reading and reviewing so I know how it's going. I don't own any of these characters, PLL does.**_

_**3 Kirleigh**_

_-a week later—_

_**Ezra**_

It'd been a week. A week since that life-changing night in the nightclub, a week since meeting the girl of his dreams, and a week without seeing her again. It was already killing him.

Aria's eyes lingered in his mind- those gorgeous, bright, intelligent hazel eyes. Her petite, perfect body, and soft grace. Her gentle curiosity and fascinating personality… _God, she was perfect. _As always, Ezra couldn't bear to even consider the possibility they wouldn't be reunited.

Ezra still had Aria's black and white pinstripe blazer. It hung in his closet, carefully placed between two of his nicest suits. He smiled to himself for a moment, remembering that come this fall, he'd be wearing a tie every day.

He'd gone to Rosewood High, applied for the job, and after a great interview, he was officially the new senior English teacher- it was better than he could've hoped. The old teacher had just stepped down after over twenty years, and apparently the principle was happy to see the cranky old woman go, and even happier to see her replaced by a young, charming, fresh-out-of-college guy.

It was raining again that night- it had been surprisingly wet lately, considering it was mid-summer. Ezra had just gotten home from work at the small local publishing firm. He still needed to pay rent till September, and he didn't mind working there. It's always an advantage for young authors to have an in with publishers, after all.

He hung up his soaking jacket and sat on his comfy, worn sofa, happy to be inside while it was pouring like this. He started a black and white movie, but soon his stomach was growling. There was nothing in his fridge but orange juice and leftover pie at the moment, so he grabbed his phone, ready to call the nearest Chinese restaurant.

_Damn._ He'd just remembered, they don't deliver. Ezra weighed his options for a minute, but then his stomach rumbled once more and he dialed the number. _Better wet and full than dry and empty._ He shook his head. _I'm starting to sound like my grandmother._

Ezra stood, trying to ignore his growing hunger, and grabbed his still-wet jacket. He pulled a baseball cap over his damp, curly hair, and headed out. As he locked his apartment door and walked down the hall, his thoughts drifted back to what had become their automatic past-time- thinking about the girl who'd slipped who his fingers.

_**Aria**_

She'd been kept busy all week with her friends, and the courses she was taking at Hollis, but Aria had never been able to get _him _out of her head. Those startling bright blue eyes, taking in everything she said, and his little smile- not only had Ezra been undeniably attractive, he was smart, funny, and kind. Everything a girl could want.

_Can't forget that he's also in his early twenties, _Aria grumbled inwardly. _Oh, and did I mention he thinks I'm at least four years older than I actually am?_ She sighed. Despite the lie-filled nature of their meeting, she didn't regret leading him to believe she was older. _If he knew my real age, he'd probably freak out and leave… or be grossed out. Still, now I have to wonder how to continue._

_Maybe I'll never see him again, and this won't be an issue…_ Although that would solve her current dilemma, Aria could never hope for that. The idea of never seeing Ezra again was… painful. Even though she was fully aware she shouldn't feel this way, she couldn't help it. Aria was head over heels, even if she didn't want to admit it to even herself.

"Aria? Are you almost finished?" Her pottery instructor had allowed her to stay late to finish up something she was working on- a ceramic pitcher with etchings on the sides, of suns and moons and stars- but she had to lock up soon.

"I'll be right there, thanks again!" Aria called back, smiling to herself. She couldn't wait to get home. She'd been thinking about an idea for a short story all day, and her fingers were itching to write. But for now, she focused on carving a shooting star into her project. _I wish I could see Ezra again, _she chuckled to herself, but it turned into a wistful sigh as her mind went back to her birthday last week.

He'd been so sweet and charming… and she'd just left him there. I mean, she had to take care of her friends, but still. What if she'd lost her only chance? Aria shook her head and finished up the pottery work, the memory of Ezra still lingering in the back of her mind.

She cleans up after herself and puts the pitcher on the shelf, ready to be put in the kiln tomorrow, then walks to the door, thanking her instructor again. The kind woman smiles and tells her goodnight, walking out to her car. Aria sighs, standing still underneath the awning, not wanting to go out in the rain. When she left home it hadn't been raining, and her only protection was a thin jacket.

She shivered, secretly wishing that a mysterious gentleman would pull up any minute and graciously offer her a ride- after all, what proper gentleman would allow a young woman to walk home alone, in this weather?

Aria shook her head. _You need to get your head out of the rain clouds, Aria. And remember that life isn't one of your stories .Unfortunately, a very small percentage of guys these days are that courteous. I bet none of the guys in my class have even picked up a classic before._

And, of course, thinking of classics and gentlemen immediately made her think of the mysterious young man from the previous week. How could one meeting have such an effect on her? They'd talked for, what, twenty minutes?

However, the rational part of Aria's mind was far outsized by the romantic part that tended to fantasize- which is probably why her stories were so fantastical. In Aria's head, she could actually picture it all so clearly- Ezra pulling up in the rain, seeing the girl all alone, and pulling up on the side of the road to see if she needed help. They'd make eye contact in a magnetized, dramatic moment of recognition, and the rest would be history.

_Okay, seriously. You're insane, Aria. Clinically insane._ Still, she could see the scene folding out so clearly in her head- through the dense rain, she could almost make out a silver Camry pulling up by the sidewalk. And- inside? _It couldn't be._

Aria finally stepped out from under the awning of the building, ignoring the immediate downfall that soaked her jacket and blurred her vision, squinting to see the driver clearer. Right on cue, the windshield wipers swept over the glass, making his face crystal clear for just a moment. And there was no doubt in her mind. It was Ezra.

Without thinking, she took a half step forward. Then another, until she was running to the car, her heart pounding. By the time she reached it, he'd reached across and pushed open the shotgun door, and was staring at her in surprise.

She slid into the seat, staring back breathlessly. A tiny part of her registered that she was probably dripping water all over his nice car, and her makeup was probably ruined, and she _probably_ looked like a crazy person, staring at him the way she was. But she no longer cared.

_He'd found her._

_**Ezra**_

He'd picked up his steaming Chinese food and almost indulged in eating it in his car, but he didn't especially like the idea of smelling Lo Mein every time he drove somewhere for the next week. Driving past the Hollis campus, Ezra couldn't help but remember that Aria was a college senior here in Rosewood, and seeing how Hollis was basically the only college in a small town like this, she probably went here.

He sighed, trying to turn his attention to something else, when he suddenly noticed a lone figure outside the Fine Arts building. A girl. _The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, with long, dark brown hair and gorgeous, sparkling hazel eyes._

Caught in surprise by the sudden memory of when he'd first seen her, it took him a minute to react, but he quickly pulled up to the curb, hoping desperately she'd see him. After a long, charged moment, she turned slightly to face his direction, and as his windshield wiper was put into motion, he could see the disbelief clearly on her face.

Then she took a tiny step forward, and Ezra's heart seemed to stop beating. Another step. Then she was running- toward him. He immediately reach across the small car to open the door for her, unable to process all this information fast enough.

This was it. This was _her._ And she was all he needed. In another second, she was in his car, right next to him, breathing heavily and staring at him like she'd just discovered the fountain of youth. He couldn't do anything but return her intense gaze, a thousand thoughts flying through his head. Was this actually happening? It seemed too good to be true.

"A-Aria?" his voice, soft and hopeful, seemed foreign to his own ears. Rather than respond, the beautiful girl reached out to grasp his hand his her soft, small ones, just the way she'd done at the nightclub. She nodded, only slightly at first, then once more, vigorously.

"It's me, Ezra, it's me. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. I'm so sorry about leaving- my friends were drunk, and I had to drive them home…."she trailed off, staring at him again, clearly in shock. He couldn't help but smile at her gorgeous, angelic face.

"It's fine. I was worried, but I'm just so happy to see you again-" he paused. He probably sounded like some desperate slob. He couldn't ruin this now… but it was true. After their instantaneous connection that night, all week he'd been unable to get the thought of her out of his head. This had undoubtedly been the highlight of his night.

Luckily, she beamed up at him. "I know how you feel. I missed you, and I felt horrible for running out the way I did. I thought maybe I'd never see you again." She hesitated a moment, her expression developing into something cautious. "Am I crazy, or something? Because I felt this… this connection with you, and… well, do you feel it too?" She blushed softly, enhancing her stunning beauty.

Ezra's pulse was probably going about a thousand beats per minute, and his heart was pounding so hard he was sure she could hear the thumps. "No," he whispered, squeezing her tiny hand tenderly. "No, Aria, you're definitely not crazy. At least, if you are, then so am I."

Those wide hazel eyes that had haunted his dreams stared up at him, those soft lips parted slightly. "Aria, I know exactly what connection you're talking about. I felt it too," he continued breathlessly. And he had. That _connection _had kept him hopeful these past few days.

Hearing her say it too- that she had felt _this-_ made him dizzy and weak in the knees. Not only had he re-found the perfect girl and felt a palpable connection to her, _she felt it too._

He was suddenly overcome by a strong desire to kiss this hazel-eyed goddess. And the look in her gorgeous, easy-to-read eyes- hopeful and curious and _wanting-_did not help the matter. But Ezra knew if he moved too fast, if he forced something, he'd risk ruining this incredibly special thing they had. And Aria was definitely worth the wait.

In the moment of charged silence, he almost forgot where he was. He almost forgot they were sitting in a parked car just off the Hollis campus, both soaked, surrounded by a curtain of rain. He almost forgot they'd met a mere week ago, and spent no more than half an hour together. Yet when he was looking into Aria's stunning eyes, none of that seemed to matter.

Whether they had connection or not, Ezra knew it was crazy to be so infatuated with this young woman he knew hardly anything about. And yet- he also knew he'd do whatever it took to continue this. He needed Aria the way he needed to breathe. With every rapid movement of her chest as her breathing finally started to calm, with every slow blink of those long, thick black lashes, still dripping, with every moment they stared into each other's eyes- he fell harder for her.

He knew this was crazy. But Ezra was past questioning his sanity. He wanted to know more about this amazing girl. He wanted to hold her in his arms, reading together or just cuddling. He wanted to press his lips against those soft, perfect ones. _I know I'm crazy, but is this what it feels like to fall in love?_

_**Aria**_

Even though it had been several minutes since she got in the car, her heart was still pounding, and her head was spinning. Was this real? Could it be possible? And even if all these dream-like events were actually happening, what did that mean for her? Ezra didn't know anything about her. And, obviously, she hardly knew a thing about him.

But here they were. Here she was, making a fool of herself, babbling about _connections,_ and there was Ezra, smiling that heartbreakingly beautiful smile and saying he felt the same way. _He feels the same way._ Aria was practically giddy. Equal parts of her wanted to pour her heart out to him, run away, and kiss him.

God, she wanted to kiss him. That little shy, curved smile was absolutely adorable, and the way his cool blue eyes were studying her made her feel like he wanted to listen to everything she said, holding her all the while. She couldn't resist smiling back at him- a little flirtatiously, true, but she couldn't stand this much longer.

Normally she wasn't too shy in this area, but she knew that if she leaned over and kissed him now the way she so desperately wanted to, he'd think she was crazy, and it'd ruin everything. _Not that I could blame him,_ Aria mused, still caught in Ezra's gaze. _I wouldn't complain if he kissed me now, but I'm not going to risk this._

Her feelings were so messed up from this. On one hand, she desperately wanted to get to know him better, to grow close to him. On the other hand… she was terrified at the idea. What if he found out how much she'd lied about? About her real age? He'd be disgusted by her…

Aria shivered, and Ezra immediately blushed- _blushed, _he was so adorable- and turned the heat on in the car, his cool eyes wide with concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about how cold you must be," he murmured, clearly embarrassed.

She smiled at him sweetly. _He's such a gentleman… I can't believe how perfect he is._ She squeezed his hand gently. "I'm fine," she told him softly. "It's just… this is a little complicated for me." Ezra looked up to meet her gaze, his eyes filled with questions.

"Is there… someone else?" he cleared his throat quietly, and she stared at him in surprise before a small smile appeared on her lips. "No," she laughed softly. "It's not like that. Why would you think that, anyway?" she tilted her head, genuinely curious.

"Well… because you're a gorgeous, fascinating, independent young woman," he smiled, seeming equal parts embarrassed and bolder now that he was sure she was available. Aria blushed softly, unsure of how to respond, and he continued, still smiling at her. "If that's not it… what's the problem, Aria?"

When he said her name like that, sounding so concerned, so involved, yet so casually, as if they were already as close as each of them wanted to be, she couldn't help another shiver from tracing its way down her spine. "Ezra…" she whispered, searching desperately for the right words.

"It's just- my family," she blurted out suddenly, the words tumbling out on their own. "I… I'm not sure I can be in a relationship right now, because there's a lot of tension at home and I can't really deal with anything else," Aria finished, chewing on her lip softly.

She felt horrible for lying to Ezra, of course, but she couldn't exactly tell him now. She was in too deep, and she dreaded hurting him. Besides, it wasn't a complete lie- tensions _had _been high at home lately, she just didn't know why.

He nodded slightly, his eyes full of concern and… hope? "I understand," he smiled at her slightly. "And I really do hope things get better." Hearing the worry and support in his voice, Aria felt as though her heart was being squeezed in her chest. She hated lying to him, so much it surprised even her.

Suddenly his face lit up- in an adorable way that made her heart melt, but that was beside the point- and he grinned at her. "You forgot your blazer at the nightclub, you know." Aria tilted her head at him confused. "Yes… how'd you know?"

"I found it, after you left," he smiled. "I knew that somehow, I'd see you again… so I'd give it to you then." She couldn't help but giggle at how sweet and genuine he was. "Where is it, then?" she smiled softly at him, slightly amused by the look in his eyes as he stared down at her. She'd never before felt so comfortable around someone, especially someone she barely knew. She'd never felt this intense chemistry before…

Ezra blushed softly at her words. "It's… back at my apartment. It's a few minutes away, do you… want to come get it with me?" His breath caught slightly, and Aria swallowed. She wanted to, there was no denying that, but she also knew that if she went with Ezra now, if she went into his apartment while feeling this crazy desire… things might happen that she wasn't quite ready for.

Instead, she placed her tiny, soft hand on his arm. "I want to… but I should be getting home. My family is expecting me, and the last thing I need is to worry them." He nodded immediately, the adorable blush returning. "Of course, I'll drive you."

Aria smiled at him. She knew he'd offer, it was just the type of gentlemanly thing Ezra would do. Remembering her daydream of such a courteous man outside the Fine Arts building, she blushed slightly. He was everything she'd ever wanted in a guy, everything she'd dreamed of but was convinced she'd never find…

And of course, he was unavailable. Okay, so maybe neither of them were dating anybody, but that didn't change the fact that he was several years her senior… and he didn't even know it. How had she found herself caught in this web? Although they hadn't even kissed, the connection between them was undeniable, and Aria definitely didn't want to deny it.

_**Ezra**_

He was breathless, dizzy, in shock. He was helpless, unable to do anything but smile at her and revel in this moment. On a side note, he was also mortified- he'd offered to take her to his apartment! She barely knew him, of course she declined. What had he been thinking?

But he couldn't get the image of her at his place out of his mind, so he quickly offered to drive her home instead, and the smile he gave her made up for everything. Those eyes, those beautiful, deep hazel eyes- they seemed to be leading directly to her heart and soul, and in them he could all of her emotions like a book.

She seemed so troubled, and Ezra was unsure of what to do. Was he making her uncomfortable? What could he do to fix this? As he turned on the gas and eased his foot off the brakes, he glanced over at her. She was staring wide-eyed out the windshield, her eyes locked on some invisible opponent on the road in front of them.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, and immediately felt guilty when she jumped at his voice and twisted slightly to meet his gaze. "Yes, I'm alright," she replied quietly. "Take a turn here- look, Ezra, I still want to get to know you better. Honestly, the idea of spending time with you just seems… magical. I just have a lot going on right now. I know you said you understand, I just need you to know how strongly I feel about you."

Ezra couldn't help but grin. "Aria, you have no idea how amazing it is to hear you say that… I'll wait as long as you need me to, but you'll at least give me your number by the time I drop you off, right?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aria smile. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you the way I did before. I was honestly so worried I'd never see you again…"

He swallowed slightly, heart pounding, and reached over to take her hand while keeping his eyes on the road. "Aria, I know exactly how you feel, but you don't have to worry. The past week, I've felt so lost… but I found you again. We found each other again," he whispers, not caring if he made a fool of himself. Looking over at Aria, he was surprised and worried to see tears in her eyes, but she was looking at him like it was her own self she'd just found.

"_We found each other,"_ she repeated, and laughed wetly. "I feel like I'm in one of my stories." Ezra chuckled softly with her. "Ah, so you're an author of serendipitous encounters? Fate, fortune and love?"

As the word _love_ left his lips, her gaze snapped up to meet his, and for a moment they both stared at the other wordlessly. Then she gave a small laugh and nodded, brushing away the odd moment. "That's one way to put it. My novels have also been described as 'frivolous fairytales.'"

He chuckled, shaking his head in amazement. "Sometimes we need a little bit of magic in our lives, and only uptight people use the word _frivolous._ I'm just busy being impressed, over here. _Novels,_ plural? How much have you written, exactly?"

Aria blushed, ducking her head in an attempt to hide her grin. "Two novels, but I'm almost done with my third. And I also love writing short stories and poems." Ezra raised his eyebrows, impressed, and she continued with a sly smile.

"What about you? I know you're a writer too, Ezra." He smiled sheepishly and laughed. "I do enjoy writing… Right now I mostly write news stories, and poems when I'm not too busy. I work at the local publishing firm," he explained with a smile.

He was surprised when Aria grabbed his arm lightly, excitement plain on her face, then blushed and let go. "You work at the publishing office? That's amazing! I mean, I've been meaning to go in there about a deal for my books- and I was actually thinking about applying for a job this summer," she admitted with a small smile.

Ezra grinned. "You definitely should, I think that'd be great. They'd be crazy not to want to publish your novels- I can tell you're an amazing author," he smiled at her as she blushed and looked slightly away. "And you kinda have an automatic in with the place," he smirked softly at her, grinning as she blushed even brighter and laughed.

_Her laugh is beautiful,_ Ezra thought absentmindedly, admiring her perfect features. _It's so sweet, and clear-sounding… her laugh makes me think of chiming bells, and all my happiest memories. How cheesy is that?_ Although he knew the answer was 'insanely,' Ezra didn't care. He was high on this ecstatic feeling, and he wanted the whole world to know it.

He shook his head slightly, returning his main focus to the road in front of him. "Left, or right?" he asked softly, referring to the upcoming crossroads. "Right," her silky, quiet voice replied. "We're almost there, actually… I really do appreciate this, Ezra. I wasn't looking forward to walking home in this wet mess."

Although her tone was light, he detected an undercurrent of something else, something sweet and hopeful. He glanced over just in time to see her studying his face, before she blushed and looked down. "It's no problem," he replied quietly. "I was more than happy to offer. Aria, I feel… so incredibly lucky to have seen you again. You promise you won't run off again?" he teased lightly, smiling to the darkening road.

"I promise," she whispered, and he could hear the smile in her voice as she reached into her bag, retrieving a post-it and pen. Scribbling down her cell number, she stuck it to his dashboard and grinned at him. "There you have it, Ezra. I'm officially on your dashboard, and if you lose me again, it's all on you." She laughed softly, and he chuckled as the car pulled up to a row of houses. "Right here is good," she smiles, and he parked the car, dreading her exit.

"I won't lose you, Aria," Ezra smiled. "Trust me, I'll take very good care of that post-it." She looked up, meeting his gaze, and he again felt that undeniable connection that kept pulling them together. Suddenly, she was leaning in, just like at the nightclub, and all he could concentrate on was the feeling of their lips connecting.

_**Aria**_

The entire ride home had been like a dream. A beautiful, sweet, cautious dream. Ezra was unlike any other guy she'd ever known or admired. Not only was he funny, smart, and creative, he was the sweetest guy she'd ever met, and she couldn't believe how much they had in common.

And now she was kissing him- despite the desperate disapproval of her most sensible inner voice- and all she could think was _finally._ His lips were as soft and gentle as she'd imagined, and the way his slightly calloused hands were suddenly tenderly supporting the back of her head was more perfect than she'd dreamed.

And her hands were cupping his face, and she was shifting closer, and their lips were inseparable. And this feeling- this incredible, hopeless feeling- like she was flying, or drowning, or just running with no one to tell her where to go or what to do.

She felt free, and captivated, and stunned by both his obvious passion and the force she returned that passion with. Her subconscious registered that she'd placed a hand on his chest, grabbing a handful of his t-shirt and pulling him closer rather than pushing him away. Aria couldn't _imagine_ pushing him away.

His hand was on the small of her back, pulling her closer, and before she knew it she was on his lap, running her hands up his smooth, perfectly shaped biceps and into his thick hair. Her mouth was open against his, and the passionate kiss deepened as their tongues ran together.

Aria was dizzy, but her head had never been clearer. Her limbs felt so heavy, like she was being pulled against Ezra, but there was this electric energy running through her veins. It felt like fire, and rain, and a storm to rival the one just outside their little bubble.

It felt like the kiss of two people who'd been together their whole lives, who each knew everything about the other, who loved each other like life and love were one and the same. It felt like the very first kiss of a couple who'd known each other for a while and only now felt free to express their passion. It felt like the last kiss of a pair who loved each other so much that even as one of them had to leave forever, all each of them could think of was the other's happiness.

Aria felt as though her entire life had been a preview, a journey, meant to prepare her for this very moment. It was like she'd been sleeping all these years, living life as a dream, and now she was at last awake. Now she was at last flying at her highest, running at her swiftest, living to the fullest.

She found herself pressed against Ezra, only able to focus on the passion and care of this incredible kiss. It seemed to last forever, and she never wanted it to end. But right about then, Ezra pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against hers. "Aria," he whispered, in a way that made it clear he wasn't trying to get her attention, her name was just the only thing he could think of.

A smile slipping onto her face when she was concentrating on Ezra's, Aria closed her eyes, treasuring the physical connection between them. "Ezra," she replied with a soft, light laugh. And like that was the only confirmation he needed, he pulled her closer in his arms, and they spent a long moment simply being together. Not staring into each other's eyes, not kissing, just incredibly happy to have found each other.

It took Aria a minute to feel as though she could move again. Although she was dreading the departure of this feeling, she knew her family had expected her home at least ten minutes ago, and bother her parents were worriers. And Hanna was expecting a call to 'talk about the biology homework,' and Spencer would be stopping by soon to actually talk about biology homework.

"Ezra," she repeated quietly, and her body moved on its own accord, kissing him chastely, sweetly, on the cheek and moving reluctantly out of his arms. He was staring at her again, giving her that look that she couldn't help but return, the look full of wonder and hope.

And then the only words she could force out were, "You'll call me, won't you?" And she was wrenching open her door, not giving him the chance to go around and open it for her the way she knew he would've, and she was holding back tears at the sheer pain of leaving him like this, and she was hurrying through the rain that was, if anything, heavier than before, as if to emphasis her stormy emotions.

When Aria reached her house, she finally looked back, and was both disappointed to see his car was of view, and grateful that there was no way her family had witnessed any of it. Her head was full of him, unable to get the image of Ezra out. She didn't know what this feeling was, only that it was more intense and _real_ than anything else she'd ever known.

She couldn't help but wonder if it was love, but a moment later she was shaking her head to clear it of that thought, and then her mother was calling her name from the kitchen, and Aria had to return to this dream-like life, her mind still on when she could be with _him_ and feel awake again.

_**Good? Bad? Please let me know, I appreciate all reviews! Thanks again!**_


	3. A Week Ago

_**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, and as always, please leave a review! Tell me what you think, I really appreciate it and I want to know that people are reading this. **_

_**3 Kirleigh**_

_**Ezra**_

He had spent the last few hours replaying every moment with her. That kiss- _that kiss_- had been unlike anything he'd ever experienced. If he had been fascinated by her for the past week, now he was hopelessly lost without her. _How did she manage to get under my skin so easily?_

Ezra couldn't stop thinking about her sparkling eyes, her soft hair, her soft lips against his. Their kiss had seemed to last hours, yet when he finally drew away, afraid he was moving too fast, it hadn't been nearly long enough for him.

And the way she'd said his name drove him crazy- like she wanted _this_ as much as he did, but something was holding her back, and he couldn't figure out was that was. He needed to know, needed to help her and fix it so that he could kiss her like that again. The way his body craved hers was killing him slowly, and he already missed her unique personality.

He wanted to buy her a coffee, sit with her for hours, talking about reading and writing and life. He wanted to know more about her, like where she got her inspiration and whether she preferred black and white or color movies and what her favorite season was. He wanted to hold her tiny, soft hands, and look into those beautiful eyes.

Ezra felt like a different person from the one that had sat in the nightclub a week ago, whose mind kept unwillingly drifting back to Jackie, and who thought love only occurred in books. _Love? Could it be that's what this crazy connection is?_

He closed his eyes, telling himself how ridiculous that was. No matter he felt about her, anyway, Aria clearly had some reservations about a relationship with him, and the very last thing he wanted to do was pressure her into something. If she knew what he was thinking, how he was considering the idea of real, true love between them, she'd think he was crazy. She'd never look at him the same way again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone, and he sighed, half relieved at a distraction, and half annoyed. He wished it could have been Aria, but he'd never given her his number. Ezra's wandering mind was once again cut off by the sound of his phone, and he picked up without looking at who was calling.

"Hello?" he asked, wondering who it could be. "Ezra?" the silky voice that answered sent shivers down his spine. "I'm so glad you picked up, I've been trying to contact you for a week-" _Jackie._ It took Ezra a minute to find his voice, but he quickly cut her off.

"Jackie, stop. I know you've been trying to call me, and if I'd known it was you just now, I wouldn't have picked up," he replied coldly. She was the last person he wanted to talk to- after what she'd done, he was still surprised she had the nerves to contact him.

"Ezra, please listen to me. I know you must hate me, but I never meant to hurt you. It wasn't my fault!" For a moment, Ezra almost considered the possibility she was telling the truth, but her whiny tone as she claimed 'it wasn't her fault' that he'd caught her with another guy reminded him of all the times she'd manipulated him to get her own way.

Shaking his head, Ezra ended the call. He was tired of dealing with her, of ignoring her calls and making excuses. He'd been genuinely upset when he'd found out about Jackie's 'adventures,' although he had quickly realized how unhealthy the relationship had been all along.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it of the thought of her, Ezra finished his tea and got into bed. He tossed and turned for nearly an hour, before finally falling into a light sleep. He dreamt that he was starting his job at Rosewood High, but for some reason Aria was there, and though he attempted to speak to her, she kept running from him.

_**Aria**_

She woke up slowly, and the first thing she remembered was the odd dream she'd just woken from. She'd dreamt she was at Rosewood High, at the beginning of the school year, but Ezra was also there for some reason. He was trying to talk to her, to figure out why she was there, but she was running from him, terrified he'd realize her secret.

Sitting up and stretching, Aria sighed. How much longer could this last? That kiss last night… had been undeniably magical, but he had no idea who she really was. She was a fake, a _liar_, and she was just going to end up hurting them both. Starting to panic, she tore off her sheets to end the strangled feeling and ran to her mirror, staring at her wild reflection.

_Calm down,_ she told herself, running a hand through her tangled hair and taking a deep breath. _You're not in too far. Just end things now, and you'll both be okay. It'll be okay._ The attempt to calm herself only lasted a moment, before Aria was overcome by an unwillingness to say goodbye to Ezra.

_I know I'm being ridiculous, and I barely know him, but we have this… this connection. _Frustrated, she turned to her dresser and started pulling out clothes. _What if we are meant to be together? I can't imagine finding anyone else like him… But I also know that if we're going to go anywhere, like I hope, I have to tell him before he finds out some other way._

Aria swallowed and turned her concentration to picking out an outfit, taking an unusually long time before finally deciding on a navy blue pencil skirt, a white blouse with blue floral patterns, and a black biker jacket with blue accents. She topped off the look with navy blue ankle boots, completing her typical unique style.

Checking her phone, she sighed. She had plans to meet up with her friends later and catch a movie, but she felt slightly guilty around them. She'd never kept something like this from them, and although she had no real reason to, she just didn't know how they would respond. Aria doubted they wanted her to be with an older guy, and though she knew they'd support her in the long run, she didn't want to cause any tension.

She was distracted from her tense thoughts by the sound of yelling downstairs. Aria swallowed and exited her room, glancing down the steps. She couldn't see anyone from there, but she already knew who it was- her parents. The past few days, they'd been bickering constantly, but the most frustrating part of the ordeal was that they refused to tell her or her brother, Mike, what was going on.

Cautiously making her way downstairs, Aria entered the kitchen with a cautious wince. As she as she walked in, her parents fell into silence, continuing to shoot each other dirty looks like teenagers. "Want me to make you breakfast, honey?" her mother asked her, opening the fridge and refusing to look Aria or her father in the eye.

Aria frowned slightly. "No, thanks. I'll just take an apple to go." She grabbed one from the bowl on the counter and headed to the door before her father's voice stopped her. "Where are you headed?" "I'm meeting Em at the Brew, stop micromanaging me," Aria snapped, and exited the house, slamming the door slightly behind her.

She sighed as she walked to her car, a silver energy-saving Prius. She couldn't deny that she felt bad about speaking rudely to her parents, but she was so sick and tired of their behavior. While she knew that the fact that they were acting like kids didn't give her a free pass to act like one, it angered her that they couldn't just talk it out like adults.

Aria chewed on her lip in thought as she drove to the Brew, the cozy local café. Em had been working there for months, which reminded Aria that she was meaning to apply to the publishing office- but now she had to admit she was having second thoughts. If she got the job, that meant working with Ezra several hours a week. Which meant _seeing _him, and potentially even _talking_ to him… Aria groaned.

She definitely still wanted the job, and needed the money for savings, but if she had any hope of staying strong, and at the very least taking this _thing _with Ezra slowly, she wasn't sure she could handle seeing him that often. Just the thought of him made her weak in the knees…

She bit her lip again. She shouldn't be feeling this way about him, no matter how right it seemed… he was older, and… adorable, and fascinating… _Damn him,_ Aria grumbled mentally, smiling in spite of herself. _Why does he have to be so… perfect?_

She pulled up to the curb outside the Brew, a small grin still playing on her lips at the memory of Ezra. Grabbing her bag and getting out of her car, she mentally berated herself. _At least try to act like a sane person in front of your friends, Aria. Nobody's going to believe there's no guy involved if you keep acting like this, especially not your best friends._

Trying to fight the smile off her face, she entered the café and waved to Em. "How long's your shift?" Aria asked, walking over to the counter as her eyes skimmed the menu. "I just have half an hour left," Emily smiled. "I'm assuming you want the dry soy cappuccino?"

Aria laughed, amused at how well her friend knew her. "This is why I love you working here. No more tragic order mix-ups," she grinned. "And did I mention not getting dirty looks from employees when I spend a few hours reading here? Now I can say I'm just _waiting for a friend to get off her shift."_

Em rolled her eyes, smiling, as she turned away to get Aria's coffee. "I'm glad I'm not the only one benefitting from my working here. Oh, speaking of jobs… did you apply to that publishing place yet?" Aria bit her lip slightly. "Well… not exactly… I mean, not yet," she hedged nervously.

Raising an eyebrow, Emily placed Aria's drink on the counter. "Why not? What's up?" Aria shook her head, fishing through her purse for change. "N-nothing! It's just, you know how tense things have been at home, and…" she trailed off as Emily gave her a sweetly sympathetic look. "Uh huh… well, when you're ready to talk about the guy, let me know." The tall girl winked and turned away to stack dishes.

Aria bit her lip, smiling slightly. "First, tell me how you knew." Em laughed. "Oh please, Aria. I saw that cute college guy on your birthday last week. And you've been spacing out randomly ever since, which isn't at all like you. Besides, I knew it wasn't caused by your family because you were so distracted on Tuesday that you told me you 'couldn't stop thinking about him,' instead of 'them,' and you didn't even notice," Emily grinned.

Fidgeting in embarrassment, Aria blushed. "Okay, so, yeah… there is kinda a guy…" When she paused and seemed unwilling to continue, Emily took the lead with a barrage of questions. "So, does he work at the publishing firm? That's why you're so nervous? And how old is he, anyway? A freshman? Or even a sophomore? I didn't realize you were so rebellious, Aria," she laughed, but noticed her tiny friend's face falling and paused, looking concerned.

"What is it? Did he do something?" Aria shook her head quickly, biting her lip. "No, no… It's just… he actually graduated from college this spring," she admitted quietly. "And… he doesn't know my real age. In fact… he kinda thinks I'm a senior at Hollis." She tilted her head slightly, dreading her more sensible friend's response.

"He… graduated?" Em gaped, speaking louder than she'd intended. "Aria… you know what that means, right? He's at least twenty two." "Yeah… I know," Aria sighed, wishing she'd be quieter. "I just… we had this crazy connection, okay? And I know it's wrong, and I keep trying to talking myself into telling him we can't be anything, but then I remember how amazing he was…" she swallowed, afraid of revealing how hard she'd fallen in front of her friend.

Emily seemed more worried than anything. "Aria, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I don't know what's happened already, but please don't let things go any further. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Aria nodded reluctantly. Her sporty friend was right, as much as she hated to admit it. This _thing_ with Ezra had to end.

_**Ezra**_

Ezra sighed at his desk, leaning his elbows on the papers in front of him and burying his head in his hands, running his fingers through his thick hair tiredly. He hadn't slept well, and 90% of his current energy was dependent on caffeine. He couldn't deny that he'd been hoping to see Aria walk in all day- if she'd decided to apply for the job.

He checked his phone several times before remembering she didn't have his number; he sat up straight in alarm every time the door opened; he shifted constantly in the chair that had suddenly become uncomfortable.

He'd decided not to call her too soon- he didn't want to seem pushy or obsessive. But as much as he tried to concentrate, his fingers were itching to enter her number. Eventually, he was distracted by the music being played by the woman at the front desk. _What's this song called? 'Happiness?'_ That's right, he remembered now.

It was by The Fray, one of his few favorite modern bands. Typically, he listened to classical music, or standards such as Ella Fitzgerald and Ben E. King. But he had to admit he enjoyed this song. It made him think of all the times when he was with Jackie, and he'd been so ignorant to how conniving she was.

Or his current stressed relationship with his mother, who constantly insisted he come home and become some sort of no-name, wealthy author who was politely admired simply because he had money, but no one really cared about. Not that she worded it like that.

Ezra supposed she meant well most of the time. She was his mother, after all- she wanted to see him happily successful. It just so happened that she cared more about the _successful_ part than his own happiness. _We never claimed to be a perfect family,_ Ezra sighed, then chuckled dryly to himself. _Actually, she probably did on a few occasions. _

He waited out the rest of the day, not getting much done, and as he was driving back to his apartment he remembered his urgent need for groceries at home. Rather than stop by the store and get healthy, fresh food, however, he decided to pick up some pizza, Chinese, and pie to last him the next few days. It wasn't that Ezra was typically unhealthy or lazy; he just had a special weakness for certain comfort foods.

As he shut his apartment door behind him, Ezra couldn't help but roll his eyes- his answering machine was beeping to allow someone to start their message, and he wasn't at all surprised when Jackie's voice could be heard over the speaker. "_Ezra, I don't know why you're ignoring me. I'm really honestly surprised at how childishly you're acting about this whole thing. I know you're there, just pick up and we can talk this whole thing over." _There was a pause, and Ezra continued to ignore the message as he began putting away his food.

"_Fine!"_ Jackie's voice had switched from silky and pleading to a whiny screech. "_But you'll be back, Ezra. I know you miss me!"_ There was another beep as she hung up, and Ezra collapsed on his comfy sofa, sighing with his head in his hands. He was so tired of dealing with her… he couldn't believe that just over a week ago, he'd still been so caught up in her web. Now the only girl occupying his mind was god knows where, possibly wondering why he hadn't called yet…

Ezra sat up straight. He'd told himself he'd wait until he got home from work to call, and now was the perfect time. Grabbing his cell phone and the precious post-it from his pocket, he entered the number, feeling admittedly nervous. As his heart began to pound and the phone began to ring, he stood to pace back and forth.

And then he heard a click, and he stopped pacing. He stood completely still, biting his lip, terrified she could hear his racing pulse through the electrical cords. For a minute time slowed, and he waited without breathing.

"_Hello?"_ asked Aria's soft voice, and his heart skipped a beat. "Hey," he answered quietly, unsure, and after a moment he could hear her smile.

_**Aria**_

Her day had been long, and tiring, and… _interesting,_ and entirely worth every moment. After her chat with Em, she'd had a long, inescapable coffee break with Hanna and Spencer, punctuated by Em's pointed looks, encouraging her to spill about Ezra. Aria ignored these attempts, preferring to dejectedly stir her lukewarm cappuccino and stare out the window, occasionally nodding or shaking her head to something her friends said.

Although her mind was made up about her Ezra situation, Aria decided that didn't mean she had to be happy or even vaguely optimistic about it. Yes, it was the right thing to do, and yes, this was the only way hearts would remain intact, but she was still miserable about saying goodbye to Ezra.

Hanna and Spence did notice her distracted air; they pestered her with questions that she shrugged away or refused to answer, and at the movie theater they even tried to cheer her up by agreeing to see a black and white tribute film instead of the newest chick flick. Aria appreciated her friend's efforts, and put on a smile for the movie, but couldn't help feeling miserable even in the middle of the mini documentary part about Frank Capra.

She didn't get home until early evening, and after a hurried, awkward family dinner, Aria rushed up to her room, feeling at peace for the first time all day once she was alone. She lay on her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering exactly when her life had changed so drastically. When had her parents started fighting? When had she really fallen for Ezra?

She was interrupted from her wandering thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone, which she grabbed from her bedside table with a cautious grin. The number was unknown, giving her even more hope, and after a moment's hesitation she accepted the call, holding the phone to her ear and cautiously whispering, "Hello?"

There was a pause, in which Aria had a sudden panic that this was just a stupid prank call and Ezra would never actually call. Maybe she'd assumed too much, maybe he didn't feel as strongly as she did, maybe they would never work out after all-

"_Hey."_ His voice was husky, tinged with nervousness, and Aria couldn't help but grin. "Hey," she murmured as casually as she could, considering the rate her heart was pounding. "What took you so long to call?" she teased softly, imagining his adorable face as he stuttered for a moment. "_I… I didn't want to seem demanding_," he admitted, and she laughed quietly.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded. We could've made plans for you to save me from my friends. I spent the day drinking coffee and watching film noir documentaries, but I was thinking of you the whole time," Aria grinned, keeping her tone flirty and light. She was surprised at how weightless she felt, how dreamy, just at the sound of his voice.

She could hear his swallow through the speaker, and smiled to herself at her obvious effect on him. At the very least, it was nice to know their chemistry wasn't one-sided. "_I was thinking about you too," _Ezra admitted, a smile in his voice. "_Now, I have to ask. Do you enjoy black and white movies? I mean, because of the whole film noir thing."_

Aria grinned. "As a matter of fact, I love them. My friends only put up with the film because they knew I'd like it so much. Why, do you?" Ezra's voice was so clearly excited, she had to laugh softly as she sat back on her bed. "_I love them too. Sorry if I sound a bit surprised, I've just… never met anyone like you, Aria."_

Swallowing, she closed her eyes, treasuring the sound of his voice. "I've never met anyone like you either. Listen, about that job… I was thinking I'd come in for the interview tomorrow. Will you be there?"

_**Ezra**_

Her voice. That was all he needed. It was so soft, and kind, and as beautiful as the person it belonged to. And she was flirting with him, not that it was necessary, and _she loved black and white films too,_ and he was once again caught completely in her mysterious web.

"_Will you be there?" _she was asking with a curious, cautious air, and he could tell she was smiling. "Tomorrow, yes. I can't wait to see you," he confessed softly, and when she spoke again he could hear the grin in her voice.

"_I can't wait either, Ezra. Won't you tell me about your day? What's your job like?"_ her voice was bright and curious, and he couldn't help but smile widely. "It was alright, thank you for asking. Normally I do love my job- I write articles specializing in the fine arts- but today I have to admit I was rather distracted."

There was a pause, during which he assumed she was blushing and looking for the words to respond (he was right), and then she murmured, "_It's so nice to hear your voice." _Another short pause, then, "_Ezra, can I ask you a question?"_

"Sure," he smiled, unsure of what to expect. "_What's your family like?"_ she whispered, and it took him a minute to reply. For a moment he wondered why she'd asked, but in the background noise of her end, he could make out yelling, and he put two and two together.

"They're… unique," he said with a soft smile. "My only brother, Wesley, is a high school senior. We get along for the most part, but sometimes we argue over things like my mother… She's very… how to I say this while politely remembering that she raised me…" Ezra could hear a soft laugh on the other side, and smiled.

"She's imperious. She likes to think that she's better than everyone else, just because she's-" he paused, quickly deciding he didn't want to scare her off with his family's wealth, and continued smoothly. "Just because she has a good life, which doesn't really make sense any way you look at it."

Aria's giggle was quiet and sweet-sounding, and Ezra happily savored every second of it. "_I know what you mean," _she said thoughtfully. "_My parents- they've been together since high school. They really did love each other, I think, but lately it's been really… strained."_ There was a pause, then she continued in a lighter tone, trying to keep the conversation happy.

"_My theory is that they each blame the other for stealing away their younger years, and now they're trying to relive all that teenage angst. It's just a bit hard when you have two older kids of your own," _Aria laughed lightly. Ezra smiled. "Listen, Aria, about tomorrow… If you stop by for the interview around four- I know you'll get the job, by the way- then afterward we could go out for a coffee." He swallowed slightly.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, but…. would you like that?" he continued, unable to help the nervousness that he was afraid was all too apparent. "_Yeah,_" Aria replied, a smile in her voice. "_I'd love that, Ezra. Maybe we could stop by your apartment, to pick up that jacket of mine?"_

Ezra swallowed again and smiled. He was about to respond when Aria continued. "_God, I'm sorry Ezra. I have to go- I think the neighbors are going to call the police any minute. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"_ "Right," he replied, starting to grin. He hung up after hearing her end click, and stood to get some pizza. Today had turned out to be a good day, and he was certain tomorrow would be even better.

_**Aria**_

After ending the call with Ezra and yelling down at her parents to calm down before someone reported a domestic disturbance, Aria returned to her room and flopped onto her bed with a sigh. Her mind was back on Ezra, unsurprisingly.

How had she let herself slip up like that? After an entire day of miserably convincing herself to let go of him, she'd just planned a date with him instead. Aria swallowed, cursing her weakness. Her weakness for the adorable, handsome, charming Ezra.

As much as she knew she should regret talking to him, planning to go out for coffee with him and even suggesting they _go by his apartment,_ Aria felt more alive than she had all day. After spending several minutes on her back with both eyes closed, she suddenly sat up straight.

Running to her closet, she grabbed the bag she'd had on the night of her birthday and brought it back to her bed, carefully removing the precious contents. There lay a worn copy of _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, _and a slightly beaten up notebook, which Aria eyed cautiously. It only took a few minutes, however, for curiosity to overcome her, and she picked it up and turned to the most recent entry. To her surprise, it was a poem, written on the night she'd found this notebook abandoned by Ezra in the nightclub.

Scanning it, she swallowed, and her heart seemed to skip several beats. It was a poem, clearly written by Ezra.

_Dark hair_

_Curls and clutters of soft beauty_

_Always falling in her face like sweet carelessness_

_Hazel eyes_

_Bright, sharp, soft gaze _

_Always watching and wanting for more_

_Perfection_

_In a word,_

_In a person,_

_A girl._

_She summons and falls away_

_Inspiring her mortal following_

_She is unknown,_

_Unheard of_

_Mysterious and magnetic_

_Drawing me closer_

_But I, as I am, wait _

_Not for courage, rather fear_

_I wait_

_She approaches_

_And I rejoice! at last able to speak to the goddess_

Aria swallowed, remembering how they'd made eye contact that night, how he'd been jotting something down in this book. She now supposed it was possible he'd been writing about her, and that idea filled her with a sudden warmth, a light, surprising feeling.

She put the books back in her bag, changed into comfy leggings and an oversized t-shirt, then crawled exhaustedly beneath her blankets. Her excitement to see Ezra tomorrow was dulled by the sleepiness overtaking her mind. Closing her aching eyes, Aria couldn't help but wonder what Ezra was doing now.

In his apartment, reading? Writing? Thinking about her? She laughed away that cheesy thought as soon as it entered her mind. She had to admit to herself that Ezra probably wasn't the hopeless romantic that she was, the type to pine about true love and lost love and all the kinds in between.

Sighing, Aria turned onto her side, her mind drifting back to that unforgettable kiss. She couldn't deny how strongly she craved the feeling of his arms around her, of his lips against hers once again. Nor could she argue that she'd be able to resist him if the situation re-arose.

_You know what? Screw it,_ Aria decided, her mind on her and Ezra's obvious connection. _If you're too afraid to fly, you'll never know what it feels like to have the wind in your hair and the night sky below your wings_. _I think those are the lyrics to some song… anyway, I want to try to make this work. I'll tell Ezra everything tomorrow, and if he hates me, so be it. I just can't stand this any longer. _

Her mind made up, Aria finally found relaxation in her bed, wrapping her arms around a pillow and breathing more steadily. As she drifted off, memories of the past week spun in her head. Unsurprisingly, the most prominent of these memories were with Ezra- their first glance, their first conversation, their first kiss-

_Why can't I get him out of my head?_ Aria wondered, beginning to feel hopeless she'd ever get any work done once school started, or if she got the job. Smiling, she recalled Ezra's confidence she would; his soft voice casually telling her how sure he was that he'd get to see her several days a week starting tomorrow.

Aria had one main worry- what if her age was brought up in the interview? The last thing she wanted was for him to find out in the middle of a busy office. _Then again,_ she pondered thoughtfully, _it might be safer. He couldn't yell, or… No._ Sighing again, Aria made up her mind that that was a selfish way of looking at it.

She would go to the interview, enjoy her time with Ezra for as long as it lasted, and once they were at the coffee shop, she'd tell him the truth. Then it would be up to him, to decide where this went. She had to admit that he would probably be horrified, or disgusted… But that was also a risk she had to take.

She wanted to be with Ezra, and Aria knew that to do that, she had to be honest with him. Finally starting to drift off, Aria couldn't help but think about what would've happened if she hadn't met the guy of her dreams at a nightclub, just a week ago.


	4. That Last Entry

_**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not uploading in the last couple days- more "tech issues." I write most of this on a school laptop, which has a high tendency to crash and delete over two hours of work. Fun, right? Thanks again for all the amazing reviews and support! Please continue to leave reviews, I really appreciate them and they inspire me to write more.**_

_**Kirleigh**_

_**Ezra**_

He woke up, disappointed Monday had come again, without remembering. He took a shower, ate a slice of Paula's Pi, and put on some nice-ish work clothes, all without remembering. Then, as Ezra was heading out the door, he suddenly recalled everything.

He remembered his conversation with Aria, her plan to come by the publishing office today for an interview, their agreement to meet up for coffee later, and her suggestion that she come by his place to get her jacket. He scrambled back through his messy apartment, threw all his dirty clothes into a hamper, hurriedly combed his hair, and ran a lint roller over his jacket. Then he rushed out the door a second time, this time already late for work.

He was distracted all day- _again-_ nervous for Aria's arrival. Coworkers had been commenting all week on how distant Ezra seemed, which made him feel bad, so today he tried to get more work done. However, he found himself constantly imagining her walking in; imagining seeing her every day; imagining hours and hours of being within forty feet of her.

By noon, he was slumped over his desk, trying to get her image out of his head. By two o'clock, he was hyped up on coffee and had managed to skim over several articles before becoming too excited to work. By three, Ezra was oddly calm, like the smooth silence before the worst of the storm, and by the time three forty-five rolled around, he was pacing nervously in front of his desk.

His hair had been messy for hours; his shirt had gotten rumpled within minutes of coming into work; and any chance of seeming cool and collected when Aria came in was long gone. So he waited, without seeming confident or prepared. He waited, instead, like the nervous (Aria, we all know, would've found it adorable) lovesick fool Ezra Fitz had become.

And then there were timid footsteps entering the building; and there was a soft voice outside introducing itself as _Aria Montgomery, here for the interview;_ and Ezra sat, then stood, then began to pace; then he heard the footsteps start to fade and quickly opened the door to his tiny office.

And there she was, facing away from him, talking quietly with a young woman who appeared to be showing her around before the interview. She was dressed in her usual distinctive style, wearing a black pencil skirt with creamy paisley decal, a matching off-white blazer with stylishly big padded shoulders, and black pumps. She pulled the entire ensemble off with an unassuming, sweetly confident air, making Ezra smile.

Aria turned slowly at the sound of his door opening- or maybe it all just seemed to be in slow-motion to Ezra- and they had one of those eternal moments, during which their gazes interlocked and all surrounding movement halted. She was the first to look away and break the spell, jumping slightly as the woman who'd been about to show her around tapped lightly on her shoulder.

"That's just Mr. Fitz, our junior editor," the woman laughed ignorantly. "He's completely harmless, I promise. Now, if you'd come right this way." Aria nodded reluctantly and offered Ezra a soft smile before starting to turn. "I could show her around," Ezra offered quickly. "I finished my paperwork, and I'm getting off soon anyways. I could just show her how to get around and return her for the interview."

He could see Aria starting to grin from behind the other woman, and smiled himself as she shrugged. "Sure, why not. Don't dawdle, I plan on leaving by 4:30." Ezra nodded immediately. "Of course, we'll be back soon."

The woman went back to her office, and Ezra stepped closer to Aria. "Hey there," he laughed. "Ready for the grand tour?" Her eyes sparkling, she surprised him by stepping closer and linking her arm in his. "I'm ready when you are," she replied with a smile. "By the way, when you said 'and then return her for the interview,' I felt like a dress no one wanted."

"Well, sorry," Ezra chuckled. "If it makes you feel any better, you're far from unwanted." As they easily traded banter, he began to lead her down the hall. "So," she giggled, "what're you showing me first, _Mr. Fitz?"_ He rolled his eyes, smiling at her.

"Actually, I was thinking we could start in the editing section, work our way through marketing, and finish up back in the real writing area?" Ezra grinned at her, feeling unusually upbeat. "That's where I work, by the way."

Aria laughed and happily agreed, so he led her down the hall to the large office area where a few dozen people were sitting at neat desks. Some were typing furiously; others were on the phone; and there were a few people walking around to speak with coworkers, use the printer, or take a break by the water cooler.

Speaking quieter as not to disturb the employees, Ezra continued, "I think it's pretty obvious what these people do… are you incredibly fascinated by the editing process, Miss Aria?" he teased, smiling.

Giggling softly, the beautiful girl beside him shook her head. "Not especially." "Then perhaps we should continue with the grand tour?" She nodded, grinning, and he led her out of the room and back up the hall until they reached a door with _Marketing_ displayed on it.

"I think I'd like to do writing and some marketing," Aria said thoughtfully, lowering her voice as they entered the large room, which was filled with little cubicles. In each one was someone working at a desk, and more often than not, talking on the phone or in the middle of a computer program.

Ezra nodded as she continued. "Since I haven't graduated, though, I'm still more of an intern, and I'll be working with all the departments." He smiled, eyes sparkling. "Hm, I'm sure I could convince them that I need a little more help than everyone else." Aria grinned at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Could you now? Just how much power do you wield in this building?"

Ezra laughed. "Not much, to be honest. I've only been working here since I moved back this summer, but apparently there's a serious lack of people qualified to write articles on the fine arts in Rosewood," he chuckled. "And taking that into consideration, I'm pretty confident I could pull a few strings… only if you wanted, of course."

"Are you kidding?" Aria beamed up at him. "That'd be great, Ezra. It sounds like so much fun." He smiled back down at her beautiful face. "Great. Shall I show you my grand office, then?" Giggling quietly, she nodded, and he led her back down the hall to his tiny workspace.

"Okay, so I exaggerated a tiny bit when I called it grand… but I have only been working here a few weeks," Ezra chuckled. Aria pulled him further inside, grinning at him, and shut the door slowly. "So you work here almost every day?" she asked innocently, moving past him and sitting on his desk.

He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling slightly as he stepped closer to desk, closer to her. "Mondays through Saturdays," he confirmed, subconsciously tilting his head down closer to hers. Grinning, she reached up and casually rested her hands on his shoulders, clasping her fingers behind his neck.

"So… if I got the job-" "Which you will," he supplied, smiling, as Aria rolled her eyes with a grin, "-if I do, and I work full time, I'd see you almost every day?" "Mondays through Saturdays," he repeated quietly, both of them beginning to beam at the other.

"I think I could live with that," Aria teased softly, her bright hazel eyes gazing into Ezra's own blue ones. He loved the way she seemed to see right into him, past all his secrets, and still looked at him like he had turned her world around.

"Me too," he replied quietly. "Just a piece of friendly advice, Aria? When they offer you the job, I'd take it." She laughed, and he treasured the sound. "Don't worry, I plan on it," she smiled, and kissed him softly.

_**Aria**_

Okay, so this wasn't her best idea. Even though she fully intended to tell him the truth later, kissing him now would only make everything harder, especially if he hated her. But he was so sweet, and funny, and _gorgeous… _

Aria let herself sink deeper into the kiss, tangling her fingers in his thick, curly dark hair and tilting her head slightly. Ezra eagerly returned her intensity, moving closer and placing a hand on the small of her back.

She pressed herself against him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and soon all space between their hungry bodies was nonexistent. As her lips opened against his, her hands made their way down over his shoulders to grip his strong upper arms, delighting in the feeling.

He was just as appreciative, moving a hand up to cup her face gently; biting her lip gently; shifting her into his arms. She loved the mix of tenderness and passion with which he touched her; under Ezra's careful fingers, she felt like a precious work of art.

That, however, did nothing to stop her from kissing him more intensely and fervently than she could remember ever kissing another person. And he gladly responded to her feverish movements, tugging her even closer, if that was possible.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Ezra immediately stepped away, turning to face the entrance, as Aria slipped off his desk, tucking back her hair. They barely had time to process what was happening before the female employee from earlier hurried in.

"Oh good, you're both in here. Mr. Fitz here showed you around and all? Good, good, well, come right this way so we can get started on the interview. My working day ends in twenty minutes, and I do not intend to log overtime today. Hurry up!"

With that, she swept out, pulling Aria with her. Aria barely had time to glance back and catch a glimpse of Ezra, staring wide-eyed after her, before the door was shut and she was yanked down the hall. She couldn't help but smile as she turned to the woman. "So, where does this interview happen?'

Precisely twenty-one minutes later, the woman (Aria learned her name was Edith Schrute, which seemed fitting in a way she couldn't quite place her finger on) was grabbing her coat from the front desk and hurrying to the door, complaining all the while about the woes of being a working mother.

She yelled to Aria that they'd give her a call soon, and then she was out the door, and Aria headed back to Ezra's office with a small smile. Just as she raised her hand to knock, however, he swung the door open, resulting in both of them startling, then laughing.

"Hey," she giggled. "I think it went pretty well." "Of course it did," he scoffed, causing her to laugh again. Not really thinking, she reached out for his hand, and their fingers intertwined naturally as he smiled at her.

"So," he continued as they exited the building, still holding hands. "Did you want to meet at the Brew? Or go to get your jacket first?" Aria smiled at him. "Actually, I walked here, I don't live too far away. And I was thinking we could get the coffee first, you look like you could use it," she giggled.

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly abashed. "I didn't sleep great last night," he admitted. "C'mon, we can head over in my car." Smiling, Aria followed him over to his silver Camry and slid into the passenger seat.

"At least I'm not soaking this time," she laughed, slightly embarrassed to have gotten water inside his car. "Don't worry, you weren't the only one dripping with water," Ezra chuckled, starting the car.

They arrived at the Brew in a few minutes, having spent the entire car ride easily chatting and laughing with each other. Aria remained amazed at how effortlessly they connected, how much they had in common, and how it was so hard for either of them to stop touching the other- they held hands the whole way to the café.

Entering and going up to the counter, Aria couldn't help but smile giddily. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this simple happiness, although she knew she'd probably been under the age of ten at the time.

"What's your poison?" she giggled to Ezra as she scanned the menu (not that she needed to, since she ordered the same thing every time she came). "I'll have an Earl Grey tea, please," he told the young employee, chuckling at Aria's words.

"I'd like a dry soy cappuccino," she requested, smiling at the guy behind the counter. Ezra paid, and Aria didn't object, smiling at what a gentleman he was in the simplest things. They headed over to the small couch-filled area in the back, Aria's favorite spot.

"So, do you come here often?" She asked Ezra in a teasingly seductive voice, and smiled as he laughed. "No, actually," he smiled. "This is my… third time here since getting back to Rosewood." Aria grinned at him. "Where'd you go to college?" she asked, genuinely curious to know more about him.

"I graduated from the University of Oregon," he grinned. "I moved across the country to get away from family drama, but ended up falling in love with the rainy beaches and mountains. I know, most people find that dreary and boring, but I thought it was beautiful." He shrugged, but Aria smiled thoughtfully at him, at how considerate and sweet he was. _The perfect guy,_ she thought for the millionth time.

_**Ezra**_

"_Go Ducks_, right?" Aria giggled, clearly enjoying his surprised grin. "My dad and brother love football," she explained with a laugh. "Did you play?" she continued, eyeing his well-built frame, but Ezra blushed slightly and shrugged.

"I was more of a bookish type," he admitted. "I had a good group of friends, some of which were pretty wild partiers, but I never got into the sports scene," he laughed. Aria smiled. "I know what you mean. My friend Spencer is crazy good in tennis and golf, mostly because she's so competitive, and my other friend Em is the best swimmer I know. And I've always just been happy to travel and read," she laughed.

"You travel?" Ezra asked, his eyes lighting up, and Aria grinned at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, I've been to Iceland, Norway, Italy, Greece, Ireland, England, Austria, Germany, Spain, and a few other places. I'm in love with Europe," she laughed.

"Wow," Ezra smiled, impressed. "After all that, you keep coming back to Rosewood?" he chuckled, and she smiled. "Well, I want to finish school here, and I don't think my family would ever seriously consider moving out of the country." Aria looked down as the employee brought over their drinks, and stirred her coffee thoughtfully.

"Honestly, though, I'm not sure how much longer we'll be 'a family,' anyway." Ezra gave her a sweetly concerned look. "I'm sorry," he said softly, and she shrugged as a new song started to play in the vintage speakers.

A more genuine smile crossed onto her lips. "God, I love this song," she murmured, and Ezra instantly recognized it. _Happiness, by the Fray._ He couldn't stop himself from staring at her, then blushed and looked away when she felt his gaze and looked up.

"What is it?" she asked, seeming slightly nervous. "It's just… I've never met a girl like you," he said honestly, no less amazed by her than the first moment he saw her. She blushed, glancing away again. "I love this song too," he continued softly, smiling.

"It makes me think of…" he paused, not wanting to talk about his ex in front of Aria. "-of all the times in life when I've been in a bad situation, but was too blind to realize it. Or of my family- and how even though at one point, when I was little, we were this happy, picture-perfect family, things somehow changed." Ezra shook his head, looking down at his drink and feeling bad for spilling some of his baggage on her.

"I know exactly what you mean," she murmured, surprising him slightly. He looked up to see her stirring her coffee and staring off into space (which he couldn't help but think was adorable). He found himself nodding slightly- of course she did.

"When I was little, I thought that my parents were soul mates. I mean, they got together in high school and lasted this long, so it made sense at the time. And the happiness in their eyes when they were together…" she blinked away tears, as Ezra's heart went out to her.

"I blame my parents for making me a hopeless romantic," she laughed wetly, trying to lighten the conversation. "I'm sorry," she continued softly. "Here we were, having a nice coffee together, and I've gone and brought down the cheerful mood," she teased.

"I feel partially responsible for that as well," he laughed, locking gazes with her. For a moment they seemed suspended in time again, and then she looked away, causing Ezra to do the same with a blush. Just then, the song ended, and he sighed quietly.

"Oh!" Aria suddenly sat up straight, and he looked up at her in concern. "I feel terrible," she blushed, grabbing her bag from the floor. "I totally blanked- last week, that first night, I went back. I never found you, obviously, but I found these."

She placed his worn notebook and copy of _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ on the table, each face up, and glanced up at Ezra with a slightly nervous expression. She seemed relieved when he grinned widely and picked them up. "I thought they'd been thrown away," he chuckled.

"Thank you for graciously saving them," he added with a laugh. "I really do appreciate it." Aria giggled, tilting her head slightly. "Actually, don't thank me yet… I didn't mean to, and I feel so awful about it…" She looked down nervously, embarrassed to meet Ezra's gaze.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, then froze. _What if she read my last entry?_ The thought made him anxious and embarrassed- he'd never meant for her to read it, and if she had he'd be mortified. It was far from his best work; it wasn't worthy of her.

"I kind of accidentally read your last entry," she blushed brightly. "And I feel absolutely horrible about it. I'm so sorry, Ezra-""What did you think of it?" he asked abruptly, his voice completely void of anger, only seeming curious and nervous.

She looked up into his blue eyes cautiously. "It was beautiful," she murmured. "I loved it." His heart swelled, and he couldn't help a grin as her beautiful hazel eyes searched his curiously. "Could… could I ask what it was about?" He smiled wryly at her.

"I think you know, Aria." She blushed again, looking away for a moment before their gazes clashed again. "I really did love it. You're an amazing writer." He actually laughed at that, a pleased smile stretching across his face.

"Well, now you have to show me some of your writing, to keep things fair," he grinned. She rolled her eyes, smiling, "Hmm," she teased. "Maybe I will, next time." "Good enough for me," he laughed. "When's next time?"

"I think the jury's still out on that," she smiled. "But personally, I'm hoping it's soon." Ezra gave a dramatic sigh, grinning. "Can I tell you a secret? I was hoping the same thing." Aria giggled, gazing happily at him. "Maybe we'll have to organize it ourselves, then."

"I full-heartedly agree," he laughed. "How's your coffee?" Aria quirked an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her cappuccino. "What?" Ezra asked, worried he'd done something wrong, although he had no idea what it could be.

"_Don't _ask about my coffee," she laughed. "That's what people do on boring, awful dates." "And this date is going well?" he asked with a smile.

Aria nodded vigorously, laughing. "_Very _well," she grinned. "Well, that's a relief," he teased. "I was worried you were getting bored with me…." She rolled her eyes again, smiling. "You? Never. Ezra Fitz, you are the most fascinating, dreamy man I have ever met."

Although he knew she was teasing him, he couldn't stop his heart from beating faster. Just as he was opening his mouth to reply, she surprised him by leaning in closer and murmuring in his ear, "And no, I'm not completely joking."

She sat back again, smiling, and Ezra swallowed slightly. He had to admit to himself that he was craving another one of her sweet, slow kisses; that although he'd only just met her, he didn't think he could live a life without her in it. He wanted her to be _his,_ needed it more desperately than anything he'd ever known.

"Well, just for the record, I've never met someone so beautiful, so smart, creative, funny, or genuine as you," he smiled, enjoying her soft blush. Those perfect lips curved into a small smile, and it took all his willpower not to kiss her right then. And the way she looked up at him through those thick lashes; the way her small body leaned toward his; the way, when he reached over and took her tiny hands in his own, there was an undeniable spark between them.

Ezra Fitz couldn't get enough of Aria Montgomery. And he knew in that moment that he wouldn't let this go, this ridiculous connection, this unquestionable desire. He was in too deep, in too far, to let go of this newfound happiness.

He realized they'd been staring into each other eyes for the last two or three minutes and blushed, sitting up reluctantly. Noticing her coffee mug was empty (his had been for about ten minutes), he smiled at her and stood.

"Come on, let's go get that jacket of your now," he suggested, holding out his hand. She accepted it, smiling, and stood as well. "So I get to see the mysterious Ezra's apartment now?" she teased, laughter in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "I'm the mysterious one? Excuse me, but who was it who appeared out of nowhere that first night, came up to me for no reason, then left just as suddenly?" Aria blushed slightly as they walked out to his car together.

"Ugh, don't even bring that up," she laughed. "I felt like a crazy person. But it was definitely worth it." Aria smiled up at him, and Ezra felt as though his life was finally complete; as though a piece of a puzzle he'd never known was missing had finally appeared, and he'd never been happier.

_**Aria**_

As she slid into the shotgun seat, Aria couldn't help but smile. "Anyway, Ezra, I'm an open book. You're the one who has the mysterious past and tons of family drama. Ask me anything; I couldn't lie to you." She grinned teasingly at him, but her pulse as racing.

She should have said that; what if he asked about college? She dreaded getting herself even deeper into this mess. By now, Aria had completely forgotten about her plan to tell him the truth, and it didn't seem that would happen anytime soon.

He smiled over at her as he started the car. "That's one of the things that amazes me about you," he said softly, but Aria cut him off with a grin. "_One _of the things? Do tell." He rolled his eyes, laughing, "All in due time. What I started to say before you so rudely cut me off was…" he shot her a mock glare and she giggled.

"…every time I look into your eyes, I can see so many feelings and thoughts. I feel like I know you so well, not only because we have so much in common, but also because every time I look in your beautiful eyes, I see so much passion and emotion there. I can tell you feel so strongly about what you love, and you seem like such an honest, genuine person." He smiled happily at her, and Aria's heart practically stopped.

Her throat was incredibly dry; she was in shock at Ezra's honest words. _He doesn't know the half of it… what kind of horrible person am I?_ She reached over and held his free hand with both of her soft, small ones, still registering what he'd said.

How could she fall so ridiculously hard for someone so soon after meeting him? It was no longer a hope or a wonder; Aria knew for certain now that there was no one else for her, that all she wanted was to be Ezra Fitz's one and only.

It was clear from his words, touches, and glances that he felt the same; and the thought of that filled Aria with an indescribable happiness. She was dying to kiss him again, to be held and touched by him the way she knew he was craving too. But she couldn't; at least, not now.

She had to tell him the truth first, but that was so hard. The idea of admitting to Ezra that she'd been misleading him this whole time, that she was actually a minor, was awful to even think about. She didn't want to picture the shocked, hurt look in his gorgeous blue eyes or imagine his disgust toward her.

Realizing she'd been silent for too long, Aria looked up at Ezra. "I-" _I love you._ The words seemed to be stuck in her throat; she was ready to say them, and she wanted to, but something held her back. Biting her lip, Aria knew that if she told him this now, it would only hurt him more when she was forced to tell him the truth.

So instead, she edged closer to the driver's seat and squeezed his hand lightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything. I can't believe I found someone as amazing as you, Ezra." She caught his grin, painted with a ridiculous happiness, out of the corner of her eye, and it made up for all the negative things in her life that day.

"Aria," he murmured, his soft voice making her heart jump into her throat. The way he said her name was breaking her heart; it was sweet and soft and careful and incredibly happy; and she was caught off guard by her desire to curl up in his arms.

"Aria, do you have any idea how lucky I am? You… You're the girl of my dreams. Hell, you're the girl of any guy's dreams- at least, any guy with common sense. You're the realest person I've ever met, if that makes sense. I feel like my entire life, I was searching for something without knowing it, and I finally found it. And Aria, it's you. It's you."

The entire time he spoke, Ezra's eyes were trained on the road in front of him, and the words spilled out faster and faster, as though he was embarrassed or worried about how she would respond. He paused as she registered his rushed words, then continued, or started to.

"Aria, I…" _Say it,_ she silently begged him. _Say you love me, please. I love you too, I love you too._ But he never finished the sentence, a blush settling on his face. Aria couldn't stop herself from moving slightly away, disappointed.

He glanced over at her, seeming equal parts concerned and embarrassed, but she didn't meet his gaze. Rather, she kept her eyes on her lap, wondering if she'd misread signs between them. _No,_ she decided, refusing to believe that.

_Maybe he's just… not ready. Maybe I'm not either. _Aria sighed quietly, earning another concerned look from Ezra. _I still don't understand how I became caught up in all this so quickly. This is the third time I've seen this guy. How am I so enthralled by him?_

Chewing on her lip in thought, Aria turned to look out the window, and after a minute Ezra turned up the volume on the radio slightly. A pop-rock song was playing, _One More Sad Song_ by All-American Rejects. Her brother Mike loved this band; at least, he used to. Aria felt guilty about how little time she'd spent with him lately.

_And all the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
>She's gone<br>You wish that you could learn to see,  
>The door is closed and you wish you could be<em>

_Alone with you, alone with me  
>What can I do, I cannot breathe<br>My heart is torn, for all to see  
>Alone with you, alone with me.<em>

The lyrics of the song were sweet and mournful, countering the heavy instrumental. Aria hummed along softly, and felt Ezra looking over at her once again. It took all of her willpower not to turn and stare at him the way she wanted to; soaking in his perfect features and treasuring every glance of his face she could.

God, she wanted to kiss him. But Aria pushed those thoughts out of her head and concentrating on whatever else she could; on tapping her foot to the beat of the song, on the landscape that flew by before she could appreciate it.

They finally reached his apartment (the ride hadn't been nearly as long as it'd felt), and Aria wasted no time getting out of the car, adjusting her skirt and stepping toward the building. She heard Ezra's car door opening and closing, but she was surprised when she saw his hand, extended to her.

Smiling slightly, she accepted his hand, and he led her silently into the building. They stepped into the empty elevator without a word passing between them, but Aria decided she couldn't stand it any longer. As soon as Ezra had pushed the button to his floor, she was moving closer; her hands were on his chest; their lips were meeting halfway; and within moments her back was against the elevator wall, and she felt whole again as their lips melded and her fingers tangled in his thick, dark hair.

And here, with Ezra (it never seemed to matter where she was physically), Aria felt at home.


	5. Fight For It

_**Ezra**_

_This_ is what he'd been wanting his whole life, what'd he been searching for and craving. Not just kissing Aria- knowing her, holding her, and having hope she felt the same way. He'd almost said it, in the car; almost admitted just how hard he'd fallen.

Then it had occurred to him that she might not feel as strongly as he did; and he paused. What if he just pushed her away by moving things too quickly? He couldn't risk that; couldn't risk losing her. So he stayed silent, and moments later she was moving away.

He wasn't sure whether to be concerned, or relieved. Had she shifted away from him because she knew what he was going to say, and didn't want him to assume she felt the same? _That must have been it, _he had decided by the time they reached his apartment.

So Ezra was convinced she liked him, but didn't love him, and he didn't know how to continue. He gave her space on the ride home, assuming that's what she wanted, and when they reached his place, he offered her his hand once again.

He was oddly relieved when she took it, smiling that beautiful smile at him. He could get lost in that smile, in the way it reached her eyes and made them sparkle. Only now, that he'd admitted to himself that this feeling could be love, did he truly realize how deep his feelings for her were.

He'd do anything to win her, to keep her, to make her realize his feelings. He was desperate for her touch, but too unsure to act. He was a royally screwed, unintentionally enigmatic, unknowingly lied to, desperate, lovesick fool.

As they got in the elevator, he'd avoided Aria's gaze; he would be far too tempted to kiss her again if he caught a glimpse of those bright hazel eyes. But he didn't have to worry; moments within having pressed the button to his floor, Aria's tiny, soft hands were on his chest.

His body responded before he even had time to process it, moving his head down to meet her perfect lips. Their bodies pressed together desperately, and Ezra felt that intimate connection again, that startling electric link. As she moved against the elevator wall, he was right there against her.

Her delicate fingers were tangled in his hair; the kiss was turning feverish, intense, and bruisingly passionate. Part of Ezra wanted to eagerly return her passion; another part of him was worried he'd hurt her. But Aria was biting his lip softly, making him groan, and he couldn't stop himself from tilting her head back slightly, deepening the kiss as they pressed together against the elevator wall.

His hands found her waist, wrapping his fingers around her slender middle, and tugging her even closer against him. Her soft, light fingers were traveling down from his hair, ghosting past his shoulders and gripping his upper arms in a way that was both possessive and teasing, driving Ezra crazy.

Just as he was lifting her up, as her legs were wrapping around his waist and her head was falling back in pleasure, the elevator dinged. The double doors slid open, revealing the shocked and horrified faces of the elderly couple that lived on the floor below Ezra.

Blushing brightly, he and Aria stepped away from each other and out of the elevator, avoiding eye contact with the two people still staring at them. They hurried down the hall, grinning, and understandingly decided to take the stairs the rest of the way.

Ezra tugged Aria along enthusiastically, unable to keep the grin off his face. _You can't kiss someone like that without having certain feelings,_ he thought to himself. He hadn't been completely wrong about Aria's feelings; he couldn't have been. This was something real, something amazing, something he would happily fight for.

She was laughing; her soft, wavy hair was slightly mussed, and there was something about the adorable playfulness of her expression that made Ezra want to cuddle with her for hours; kiss her cheek; make her feel loved.

Feeling slightly dizzy, he squeezed her hand gently as they reached his door. She glanced up at the gold _3B_ and smiled at him. "C'mon," he grinned, opening the door and immediately feeling immense relief that he'd remembered to clean up this morning.

He pulled her in, and she glanced around with a growing grin. "This place is… amazing," she laughed, meaning it. He smiled as she looked around at the vintage French posters and endless supply of books; the tiny, cozy feel, and even the antique typewriter.

"I'm not sure there could be anything else that would make me more impressed by you," she laughed, sitting down on his sofa and setting her bag beside her. "This is literally my dream apartment," she added, eyes sparkling as they inspected his collection of records.

Ezra smiled as he walked over to the counter and grabbed a bag of popcorn (he'd found a fairly recent stash of it last night), putting it in the microwave. "I'm glad you like it," he laughed, then jumped slightly at a sudden noise. "Oh!" Aria's exclamation made him turn toward her, concerned.

"Sorry, I just found your black and white film collection," she gushed, already crouched next to it and inspecting the titles. "This is one of my favorites," she grinned, pulling out _It Happened One Night_- one of Ezra's favorites as well.

He couldn't help but smile at how much they had in common. He walked over to her, raising an eyebrow teasingly as he took the disc from her and held it up enticingly. "Can you stay for a bit and watch it with me? I've already started heating up popcorn."

After a moment's hesitation, Aria couldn't help but grin. "You're rather confident, aren't you? I mean, having _already started heating up popcorn _and everything," she teased, sitting back down, and Ezra breathed a silent sigh of relief before putting in the disc and replying only with a grin.

He went to get the popcorn as the microwave beeped, and emptied the bag into a large bowl before returning to Aria and sitting beside her. After a moment, she nestled closer against him, resting her head on his shoulder as his arm went around her. Being here with her like this, holding her close, just enjoying his time with her, gave Ezra a glimpse into a level of happiness he'd never before known.

_This_ was what he'd been wanting his whole life.

_**Aria**_

She was transfixed, fascinated, having fallen so far she knew climbing back up was out of the question. She was officially addicted to his touch- back in the elevator, she had no idea what took over her, other than the need to kiss him, to make him realize her feelings.

She couldn't help but wish he'd said those words in the car; she would've gladly told him she loved him as well. And she did; at least, she could only assume that's what this yearning, burning, growing feeling behind her ribcage was.

Part of her was regretful; rueful she'd ever met this perfect man and fallen so hard, wishful she was the young woman she claimed to be. Yet the rest of her was happy, happier than she'd ever known she could be. That rebellious piece didn't regret a single moment, not one glance or smile or murmured phrase.

With every little thing she learned about him, she became more enamored by him; his taste in music, his love of Earl Grey tea, his charming, amazingly decorated apartment. Although she wasn't completely sure it'd been love at first sight with Ezra, it definitely had been with his home.

She felt immediately at home among his collections of classics and films, and although she'd never planned to stay long, it was hard for her to resist the idea of cuddling with Ezra on the comfy sofa, watching one of her all-time favorite movies.

And soon Aria found herself doing just that; she was in his strong arms, her head on his shoulder, and there was nowhere else she'd rather be. No one else she'd rather be with, no other time she'd rather be in. There was this happiness she was feeling, this simplicity, this silent murmuring of _this is how it's supposed to be._ She felt like she'd been searching for something useless for years, and in Ezra she'd finally found herself.

She took a handful of popcorn, grinning, as he pulled her closer in his arms. She felt so comfortable there, so safe…. Throughout the entire movie, she snuck glances up at Ezra, admiring his chiseled jaw and perfect, adorable features.

Was it actually possible they could make this work? Aria chewed her lip as she stared at the screen, until Ezra asked in that soft voice if anything was wrong, and she gave him a bright smile and snuggled closer into his arms, making him chuckle.

She decided not to think about it now, to enjoy every moment of her time with him. After all, when you're in love with someone, you want only happy memories with them. It was easy for Aria to relax, there in his arms, and she thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the movie.

It wasn't until it had ended and Ezra was sleepily hugging her close that she glanced at the clock and saw it was just past seven o'clock. She quickly ran through the day in her head, shocked it was so late already. They'd left the publishing office around four thirty; were at the Brew until just past five; and they'd arrived here ten minutes later. The movie had been an hour and forty-five minutes long… Aria swallowed as she added it all up.

She wasn't hallucinating, and the clock, unfortunately, wasn't two hours fast. Aria began to panic; her family had no idea where she was, nor did her friends. She cursed herself silently for not keeping track of time, and glanced over at Ezra. He was blinking off his adorable sleepiness and looking over at her, clearly a bit concerned by her frantic expression.

She bit her lip as their gazes collided, and quickly glanced away, standing up. "Ezra, I… I should go. I'm sorry, I told my family I'd be back way sooner, and I didn't notice the time… I'm really sorry for rushing out like this…"

He smiled slightly, calming her frazzled nerves instantly. "Aria, it's fine. You don't have to apologize, I'm sorry I didn't look at the time either." He stood as well, walking over to a door she quickly realized led to his closet, retrieving the lost blazer and bringing it back to her.

"Here's my number," he smiled, scribbling it down with a pen and notepad that had been sitting on his coffee table. He tore off the scrap of paper and handed it to her with a sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes. "You'll call me, won't you?" he asked softly, quoting her from that night in the rain.

"Of course," she smiled at him, taking the scrap and slipping it into her pocket. "And maybe I'll see you at work one of these days," she added with a growing grin. He chuckled softly, and on an impulse she leaned over, standing on tip toes, and kissed his cheek chastely.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back; the motion, as simple and unimportant as it was, lifted an enormous weight of off her chest, and Aria left apartment 3B feeling like her heart had grown soft angel wings.

She closed the front door as quietly as she could, but as soon as it was shut, her mother was in front of her. "Where have you been?" the frazzled woman exclaimed, her expression a mix of angry, concerned, and relieved.

Aria sighed; this was exactly what she'd been expecting, and she knew the worst of it was yet to come. "I was out with my friends," she muttered, brushing past her mother and heading toward the living room, slinging off her bag and dropping it onto the couch.

"Really?" her mother demanded. "Because I called up Emily, Spencer, and Hanna's parents, and none of them knew where you were." Aria rolled her eyes and turned around to face the annoyed woman. "Well, maybe I have other friends. Is that too ridiculous an idea?"

"Ella?" her father's loud voice interrupted Aria's mother from replying. "Is she back?" Byron Montgomery stormed into the room. "Where have you been, young lady? Your mother and I have been worried sick."

Aria took a deep breath, barely containing her own anger. Her younger brother, Mike, would have flown off the handle at this, but Aria was more level-headed in these situations. Usually. "Dad, as I was just telling Mom, I was out with some classmates. We just hung out at the Brew, then saw a movie together."

_It's not a complete lie,_ she thought. _I mean, that is all we did together… if you ignore a few kisses._ Aria continued in a level voice, looking each of her parents in the eye. "I also went to the publishing office, and the interview went well. They said they'd call soon. I don't need a second interview right now, so if neither of you mind I'm going to go take a shower."

Without waiting for a response, she turned around and headed upstairs, knowing that within minutes her parents would be yelling at each other over how to deal with _her_. Sighing, Aria stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away her stress and relieve her cramped muscles.

The day had been amazing; but now that she was back in her own home, she knew she had to deal with her own problems. Like what to tell the girls… she wasn't sure how long she could keep this a secret from them- not because she was a horrible liar (she wasn't) but rather because she was so bad at lying to her very best friends, who'd spent nearly every moment that Aria was in Rosewood with her for several years.

What girl would want to keep her possible true love from her best friends? Aria wasn't an exception in that case, and she had no real reason to keep it a secret; but she still wasn't sure how Hanna and Spencer would react. Or Emily, once Aria confirmed she couldn't just end things.

Actually, she could guess what they'd do- Hanna would squeal and go on about how romantic their odd love story was, and Spencer would freak out and go on about how many things could go wrong. Emily would still be concerned for her, but glad she was happy at the moment.

Smiling at the mental image of how earnest or eager they'd each be in their own way, Aria turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a thick towel around her body, then one around her hair. She grabbed her phone, texting her friends hurriedly, and within minutes they'd planned to meet at Spencer's in half an hour.

After changing into comfy rose-patterned leggings and a see-through white lace tank layered over a solid maroon one, Aria put up her hair in a casual ponytail, adding a floral bandana with colors that offset the rest of her ensemble. The result was comfy, chic, and unique, perfect for Aria on a sleepover.

She headed back downstairs to an icy spectacle- her parents were washing dishes from the meal they'd eaten while Aria was out, and while that was hardly a sight to be seen, they were completely silent, refusing to even face each other, and the tension in the room was palpable.

"I'm heading over Spencer's," she announced an awkward moment after entering the room. "Staying overnight, so… see you guys tomorrow." To her surprise, neither of them responded, as if all their energy was concentrated on mentally strangling each other.

Rolling her eyes, Aria headed out the door, opting to walk the few blocks to Spencer's house and enjoy the summer night. When she was halfway there, a car passed her, slower than all the others had. She glanced over to see who was driving and her eyes widened in shock.

It wasn't Ezra (of course she'd hoped that), but rather Jason DiLaurentis, the mysterious older boy who'd moved away a few years ago after his mother had died from a car accident and his father became a drunk mess. He'd always kept to himself, but after his mother's death he'd barely spoken to anyone, and had moved away immediately after graduating from Rosewood High.

He was looking at her as he passed, and Aria could tell he recognized her- he'd spent a lot of time in the library, where she always loved to go to read and write. She'd seen him poring over huge textbooks and what appeared to be long history novels, but never got up the nerve to speak to him.

Now, she waved slightly, and he responded with a tiny nod before speeding up and pulling out of sight. Aria chewed on her lip in thought as she continued her walk, wondering what had brought the mysterious Jason DiLaurentis back to town.

By the time she was knocking on Spencer's front door, Emily was pulling up in the driveway and Hanna was already inside. Soon enough, all four of them were curled up in the living room, snacking on the gluten-free brownies Aria had made and laughing together as the last drops of late summer sunlight disappeared from view.

The topic of conversation varied, but generally focused on two things: how to spend the rest of the summer with as much excitement as possible; and boys. Although Emily had been out of the closet for almost two years, that didn't stop her adding her two cents on who was cute, or who had the best abs.

Eventually Aria mentioned her surprising encounter with Jason, and recounted the times she'd seen him in the library. "There's something… off about him," she frowned thoughtfully. "I don't really know. It probably has something to do with… you know, his mother's death. But even before that, he was always so quiet."

Spencer crossed her arms, glancing out the window. "They were our neighbors," she reminded the others, a distant look coming into her eyes. "After it happened… well, you know how his dad became such a mess, drinking all the time? Sometimes, at night, we'd hear yelling… My parents said we shouldn't pry into other people's private lives, but I always thought maybe, his dad got… physical after drinking."

"You think Jason's dad hurt him?" Em gasped, her doe-like almond eyes widened in surprise. Spence shrugged gloomily, and there was a long moment of silence before Hanna sighed. "I wonder why he came back now…"

"Maybe he's back for the summer, since his dad's in rehab now," Spencer suggested. "He is?" Aria asked in surprise, wondering why she hadn't heard that before.

"It was kept pretty low-key," the other girl explained thoughtfully. "I only know about it because one day, the house was completely empty. The car was gone, and all the lights were off. My mom used to be friends with… his wife, you know, before it happened, and I overheard her talking on the phone to some other old friends of hers."

Aria chewed on her lip, thinking about the odd encounter earlier. After several minutes of silence as each of the girls pondered what had been said. Then Hanna reached for another gluten-free brownie, and Em spoke up.

"So, what happened with that guy earlier, Aria?" Although the reason she'd originally wanted to meet up with her friends was to tell them about Ezra, Aria was caught off-guard by the mention of him and blushed.

Hanna immediately squealed, just as Aria had predicted, and leaned forward in excitement. "What guy? Spill, Aria. Every detail, now. I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Her inner gossip girl made an appearance as her eyes sparkled at the thrill of a mysterious new guy in her friend's life.

Aria only blushed brighter and looked away, imagining Ezra. "Okay, well… the other week, you know, on my birthday… I met this guy at the nightclub. And he was amazing. He was smart, funny, sweet, and we had so much in common… There was this ridiculous connection between us. I was interrupted, and had to drive you guys home-" she gave the others a look before continuing- "and I couldn't find him again."

She swallowed. "But the other day, after my pottery course, I was leaving the building when all of a sudden, I saw him… and he drove me home, and I felt that connection again. It was like… this intense spark. I gave him my number, and he called me yesterday. It turns out, he works at the publishing place, so I saw him when I interviewed there today." Aria could see the excitement on Hanna's face; it was clear she was enjoying this immensely.

"So afterward, we went to the Brew. We talked forever- at least, it felt like forever. I felt like I knew him so well, even though we'd only seen each other a few times. After the Brew… we went to his place." Seeing the surprised looks on her friends' faces (and the smirk on Hanna's), Aria hurried on.

"We went there because he'd found my jacket at the nightclub, and I wanted it back. All we did was watch a movie together, which made me get home late, and my parents totally freaked. But anyway, guys… he's the most amazing guy I've ever met. We have so much in common- we love literature, writing, old films, and the Fray… and every time I look into his gorgeous blue eyes, I feel so… so happy. I… I think I'm in love with him. And he almost told me he loves me."

She looked around at Hanna's exuberant expression, Spencer's raised eyebrow, and Emily's concerned face. "You forgot to mention the catch, Aria," Em reminded her, and Aria sighed, looking down.

"He just graduated from college in Oregon… and he thinks I'm in my last year at Hollis," Aria whispered, finding it painful to even say the words. She glanced up to catch her friends' expressions, and saw Hanna and Spencer staring at her, clearly shocked.

"Aria, you have to tell him the truth," Spencer began, just as Hanna squealed. "Aria, this is like some kind of classic love story! Like Shakespeare! But yeah, you do have to tell him," she added as an afterthought.

"I know," Aria whispered, unable to stop tears from escaping her eyes. "I'm just so afraid… that he'll hate me. That he won't look at me the same way. I don't think I could handle that." Hanna moved closer to her, wrapping her arms around her comfortingly.

"It'll be okay, Aria, I know it," she murmured soothingly. "If you guys have the connection you say you do, he'd never be able to hate you. Maybe this could work out." Em bit her lip from across the little circle they formed.

"Maybe it will," the sporty beauty murmured, echoing Hanna. "But, Aria, you need to be careful. I mean, you barely know each other… and I know how broken you'll be if he hates you after finding out you lied."

Aria couldn't help sniffling slightly as she squeezed her eyes shut, still in Hanna's protective, loyal arms. "I know," she whispered as more tears leaked from her traitorous eyes and trailed down her cheeks. "I know. I just can't bear… I can't imagine saying goodbye to him, now or ever."

Spencer spoke up for the first time, surprising everyone else with her words. "Aria, you don't need me telling you what to do. I think you already know what's right, and I know you just don't want to lose this chance at true happiness. But there are two things you _must_ do if this relationship is going anywhere. One, tell him as soon as possible. Do it in a nice, quiet place, like the Brew. Not over phone, or text. He needs to look into your eyes and see how strongly you feel about him, the way we can now.

"And then, if he does blame you? You need to fight for him. You need to make him understand that age shouldn't matter, that you love him. But most importantly, if he refuses to realize the truth, you _need_ to be strong enough to let go of him. Please promise me you won't let the rest of your life go to waste over this guy."

Aria found herself nodding, wiping away her tears. Spencer had a way of instilling confidence in people while being frank and occasionally sarcastic, but now her voice was kind. She, like the other girls, just wanted what was best for Aria.

"I… I'll call him tomorrow," she mumbled, as Em handed her a tissue. "I'll take care of it. Thank you, guys… thank you for being here for me." As each of them smiled comfortingly and murmured supportive words, Aria felt a tiny bit of hope grow in her chest. Maybe it would work.

_**Ezra**_

She was still on his mind. He'd been tossing and turning all night; pondering, wondering, feeling alternately hopeful and anxious. That separation he'd felt from the beginning, that thing that kept holding her back, had made another appearance again this afternoon.

He knew that her family was having trouble, and he understood why she didn't want to create tension by coming home late, but he couldn't help but wonder why she had seemed so anxious; mostly because he hated the idea of her being nervous or uncomfortable.

Maybe it was something he'd done. He was fairly confident she wasn't too upset over the fact that he'd almost declared his love for her; if she was, she wouldn't have kissed him like that, or so willingly stayed.

Still… _No,_ Ezra decided. He had to stop overanalyzing things; she'd left because of family issues, and that was that. Sighing, he rolled over once again. He had no idea what time it was, but it felt like he'd been lying here for hours.

The feeling of holding Aria in his arms still felt so fresh, so real. He'd never felt so light, so happy. The memory of her tiny body, resting against his, seemed like a dream. He couldn't wait to her again, to kiss her cheek, to hold her close. He'd never felt so close to a girl before, not even Jackie. Jackie was incomparable to Aria.

Aria was the girl he'd always searched for, but had been convinced didn't exist. The girl who understood him perfectly before knowing his name, whose body fit perfectly against his. She was the girl who was mysterious and sweet and smart and funny and beautiful, and Ezra couldn't get enough of her.

He'd been so lucky. The idea that she might not have come to the club that night, or not gone to the bar at that moment to get a drink, resonated with him constantly. He'd decided to go on a whim, remembering the cozy area near the back and needing a drink.

But just thinking about how easy it would've been for either of them to stay home, or go somewhere else, sent shivers down Ezra's spine. It would've been so easy for them to lose each other, without ever having been lucky enough to find each other in the first place.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on sleep, but within moments they were wide open again as he stared at the ceiling and contemplated the idea of fate. He often associated it with Aria in his mind; picturing her as the mysterious angel who'd come out of the monotonous crowd to bring new meaning to his life.

He was so dependent on her already; his body constantly craved the nearness they'd shared earlier today, and even the idea of losing her was heartbreaking. He didn't want to think about that possibility; he wanted to imagine a future between them, future kisses and future happiness.

He knew he might be moving too fast, and he promised himself he'd talk with Aria about what she wanted, what she was looking for, but for now, lying awake in the middle of the night with her image hovering in his mind, Ezra was perfectly happy to imagine her with him.

Just as he was starting to drift off, his attention was snapped back to reality as his phone began to ring. He took a long moment to process he fact that someone was calling him this late, then sat up and grabbed his phone from his bedside table.

The number was unknown, and Ezra sighed. It was probably a telemarketer, although he had no idea why they would be calling at- he checked his watch- one thirty-four in the morning. He contemplated declining the call, until it occurred to him that it could be an actual emergency call.

He barely knew anyone here in Rosewood, and he wasn't on speaking terms with his mother, so he couldn't imagine that being the answer. _Could it be Aria? _Ezra frowned, ignoring that idea; not everything had to do with her, and he didn't want to give himself false hope.

Eventually, sighing, he pressed _accept_ and put the phone against his ear. As he mumbled a sleepy _hello?_ his thoughts wandered absentmindedly. Maybe it _was_ his mother; she often found the oddest times to sweetly suggest he pay her a visit.

Or maybe it was Jackie; the thought twisted his stomach. He'd continued to ignore her calls, and was finally able to really say he was over her. He hadn't seen her once since he'd left Oregon, and had been extremely relieved she never followed him.

He was once again tugged back to reality when the voice on the other end spoke. It was a woman's voice, distant and unfamiliar. "Hello, is this Ezra Fitzgerald speaking?" His throat tightened- so this was a family call, even if it wasn't his family calling.

"Yes, it is. Who's calling?" "This is the Woodmont Hospital in New York. Your brother, Wesley Fitzgerald, has just been admitted, and you're his emergency contact. Are you nearby?"

_**Whew! So, a little less actual Ezria than usual, although there was that cute/hot bit at the beginning. I know some of you might be a little disappointed it's not all fluff, but I wanted to have some different kinds of mystery and suspense and stuff in there. I hope you liked it. That sure was a long Aria POV, huh? Will Aria work up the nerve to tell Fitzy the truth? Why has Jason DiLaurentis suddenly reappeared? And what happened to Ezra's brother? Stay tunneddd. Thanks again for all the support, and please continue to leave reviews!**_

_**Kirleigh**_


	6. Hearing Your Voice

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday! I have to admit that I had a minor case of writer's block since this chapter has little Ezria. Thank you all so much for the reviews and suggestions! Keep calm and keep reading, this is an Ezria story and while I don't want to give too much away, they ARE endgame. Because they're meant for each other, of course *fangirls* Anyway, there miiigghhtttt be a tiny bit of something between Jason and Aria (EVENTUALLY), but don't worry your little Ezria-loving hearts! All's well that ends well, in the words of The Bard. I just like to keep things interesting along the way. Keep reading and reviewing, and you won't be disappointed. Hint; don't forget that Ezra is going to work at Rosewood High this fall, which Aria doesn't know yet! Thanks again!**_

_**Kirleigh**_

_**Aria**_

She and her friends spent the rest of the night chatting about celebrities and music; they finally fell asleep, up in Spencer's room, in the early morning hours. Aria didn't wake up until nearly eleven, at which time Hanna was still fast asleep, Emily was coming back from her morning jog, and Spencer was going over potential colleges on her laptop, while curled up in bed.

Aria went downstairs to make dairy-free waffles, enjoying the silence- for a few minutes, until the rest of the girls came down and continued their conversation from the night before about the latest summer fashions. She served up the waffles with berries inside and 100% naturally flavored blueberry syrup, which all her friends enjoyed immensely.

After breakfast, they began poring over magazines for back-to-school fashions- although, as Hanna complained, they were barely halfway through summer vacation. That didn't stop her from joining in on critiquing each new trend, complementing and crushing like she was already a fashion mogul known world-wide.

Aria enjoyed looking through the magazines, imagining ways she could alter the skirts and jackets, or picturing different designs she could pair up. While Hanna was the perfectly trendy one, Spencer was the cute preppy one, and Em was the gorgeous sporty one, Aria loved to mix things up in unexpected ways, often surprising even herself with the results of her fashion adventures.

Her mind kept drifting while her friends chatted; she couldn't stop thinking about her swiftly approaching conversation with Ezra. She'd told the girls she would call him when she got home, and set up a time for them to meet at the Brew. It had taken her nearly an hour to fall asleep last night, she was so nervous.

She figured there were two ways it could go; he'd be angry and disgusted, and refuse to ever see her again, or he would be shocked but eventually wouldn't care about her age because he really cared about _her_.

She was anxious to know how he would feel, yet she dreaded actually telling him. Aria had read hundreds of books about love, and written a few of her own, but she just now realized that she'd had no idea what it really felt like before meeting Ezra.

She'd written about the spark between two people; the tangible connection, as real and thick as a rope; the way they'd get lost in each other's eyes and spend hours together that flew by like minutes. She'd read thousands of phrases and words about lovesick fools and those dizzy with passion, or lost in the haze of emotion.

Aria had spent years getting lost in stories about serendipity, fortune, chance, and the possibility of true love, but it was not until that night, a millennia-long week ago, that she'd met the man with blue eyes and actually known what love is.

And knowing that he felt the same way was like having wings; like she was finally free of her unintentional, self-imposed cage, and she could fly higher than she'd ever dreamed. And here she was, panicking about the secret she'd kept from him.

_Stop thinking about this now,_ she told herself, trying to focus on the conversation between her friends. They were discussing their courses for this fall; Hanna had gotten into three AP courses, to her own surprise, and Spencer, to no one's surprise at all, was practically taking every AP course available.

Em's great strength, which made her already pursued by several colleges, was her swimming ability. That being said, she was a hard-working student, and had made it into a few AP and honors classes as well. Aria was taking AP English, as everyone had predicted, but she was also in AP Bio, French, and History.

She half-heartedly joined the conversation for an hour or so as it shifted from school to nail polish to college. By the time it had rolled around to two thirty, Aria knew her parents would be annoyed, and she still had to call Ezra.

Just as she was stretching off the soreness caused by lounging on the carpeted floor for hours, Aria's phone started to buzz. To her surprise, it was Ezra, and she hurried out of the room to take it while her friends watched with varied amounts of concern and amusement.

"Hello?" she answered in a soft voice, unable to suppress her eagerness to hear his voice again, how rich and sweet it sounded. "_Aria,"_ he started, and she heard the relief and desperation in his voice, and immediately knew that something was wrong, something was off.

"Yes, Ezra? What's wrong?" she asked in concern, dozens of scenarios flashing through her head. "_Aria,"_ he repeated in the same tone, seeming to treasure feeling her name in a way that sent warm shivers down her spine.

"_I'm in New York,"_ he whispered, as if he hoped saying it quietly enough would lessen its reality. "What?" her eyes widened; this was the last thing she'd expected. "I'm in New York," he repeated with a sigh. "_My brother… he's hospitalized here. I need to stay, he has to have someone look after him for a few weeks."_

"Is he okay?" the words tumbled out of her; mechanical words, her automatic system taking over while her rational mind tried to process his words. _A few weeks? Does that mean I won't see him the whole time?_ A part of her started to panic; she could barely stand having gone without him this long.

"_He will be. He was mugged and shot, and the wound's pretty bad. I got the call in the middle of the night, and I'm with him now. He's still in surgery. I just needed to talk to you, I needed to hear your voice and tell you…"_ his voice faltered, and Aria spoke up in a halting voice.

"Ezra, take care of him. I'm so sorry this happened. Just promise me you'll stay safe and not get shot yourself? I don't know how long I can go without seeing you," she teased softly, trying to keep the panic and worry out of her voice.

"_I will," he chuckled softly. "I'll see you soon, Aria. I…"_ There it was again. That almost, that so-close-yet-so-far-away. Aria wanted him to say it so badly; she could hear his voice saying it in her mind. _I love you, Aria._ But if he couldn't say it yet, he wasn't ready, and she didn't want to push him into anything.

So instead she forced a smile to her face, more for herself than him since he couldn't see it anyway, and responded in an even tone. "Soon. Call me when it's less hectic, and I promise, the minute you get back we'll set something up." She heard the earnestness in his voice when he replied; the smile became easier.

"_I will. Thank you. I have to go… but be expecting that call."_ Miles apart, they both looked at their feet, smiling slightly, simply enjoy the sound of each other's voices, and even in the midst of this new obstacle, life became a little easier to bear.

They murmured their goodbyes and hung up, and then Aria began to panic again. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth now; she had to do it in person. But she also knew that the longer secrets last, the bigger they become. And the last thing she wanted to do was continue to keep this secret from Ezra for a few weeks.

She trailed back into the living room, where the girls immediately noticed her change in attitude. After they spent several minutes peppering her with questions, she finally broke down and recounted the conversation to them, biting her lip anxiously.

They were as sympathetic and concerned as she knew they would be; Spencer commented dryly but kindly on her bad luck, and Hanna hugged her as Em tried to cheer her up and distract her by making delicious hot chocolate- never mind that it was eighty one degrees outside.

They all meant well, and as always, Aria greatly appreciated her friends' support. They understood that this was hard for her, and they were standing right by her, as they always had. For the millionth time, she was struck by how lucky she was to have these girls as her best friends.

They made each other laugh even when someone had failed a math test or was getting through a hard breakup; they always supported each other no matter the situation; and they shared every secret. Sometimes Aria felt like a girl from a typical high-school movie, with the group of friends so many girls are jealous of.

She eventually started to feel better, but suddenly remembered her earlier urgency to get home and had to hurriedly gather her things. Hanna and Em decided their parents would be getting curious as well, and the three of them headed out of Spencer's house together; Em drove away as Hanna and Aria walked together until the road split in two and they headed separate ways.

When they'd passed the DiLaurentis' house, Aria couldn't help but notice that Jason's car was parked outside, and there was a dark figure moving behind an upstairs window. She hadn't pointed it out to Hanna, or lingered too much on what it meant, but now that she was walking on her own, she couldn't help but wonder.

So he was back, for who knows how long. Had he heard about his father's move to rehab, and decided to visit his old hometown? Aria had to admit that Jason didn't seem like a very nostalgic-type guy, but she couldn't think what else it might have been.

Deciding that she probably had at least a few weeks to figure it out, Aria brushed the topic from her mind and returned to what was always lying in her subconscious, waiting; the thought of Ezra. This new twist in their story had Aria nervous and worrisome; if she waited until he came back to tell him the truth, it would seem she'd been keeping secrets from him for a very long time.

But, if she told him over the phone, she wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes and see what he was thinking, or truly tell him how sorry she was. And going to New York was out of the question; her parents were too neurotic at this point to even let her go out of town with her friends, and she didn't even know where in New York Ezra was.

Chewing her lip in thought, Aria pondered the possible endings to this. She had to believe that Ezra would forgive her, even after this. She had to have faith in that connection they'd had, in that amazing spark that flickered when they kissed or even held hands.

She did have faith in it, she decided. She'd stay in touch with Ezra; although she missed him already, she was pretty sure she'd survive if she was able to hear his voice every so often. She knew he had to stay in New York for his poor brother, and she admired how readily he'd gone to help.

She couldn't get those blue eyes out of her mind, sweet and open and caring. _If eyes are the windows to the soul,_ she decided, _Ezra's soul is the sky on a fall day, and it smells like Earl Grey tea and books. _She laughed quietly to herself at the thought, her spirits already higher at the memory of Ezra's adorable crooked smile.

_I'm going to write about him,_ she thought absentmindedly as she neared her own house. _I'll write about how we met, and how different I feel around him, and the way my heart seems to shudder when we touch. I'll write about how I love him,_ she told herself, her excitement growing at this new inspiration.

And now it felt realer, now she could so easily admit it to herself; maybe she had only known Ezra Fitz for a few days, but there was no longer any doubt in her mind that these feelings were real. She could no longer deny that when she was around him; kissing him, cuddling with him; she was happier than she'd ever been before, and her smile came easier than it ever had, and her heart pounded and her pulse flew.

She couldn't deny, to herself or to anyone she knew if they asked, that she had done more than fallen for Ezra. She'd tumbled, dived, toppled, dropped, _plummeted._ And more than that, she, Aria Montgomery, was deeply and truly in love with Ezra Fitz.

_**Ezra**_

Here he was. Sitting outside a hospital room, his head a million miles away. Well, more like three hundred miles, in the tiny town of Rosewood, where the girl he was in love with lived. He'd almost said it- _again_- but had stopped at the last moment; but not because he was afraid of how she'd react, like last time.

He'd stopped this time because he wouldn't see Aria for a few weeks, and he'd always thought that _I love you_ shouldn't be an excuse, or a reason, or a goodbye. It should be something you say when things are getting better, not worse. It should be what you say when you're happy and together and looking forward to the future; not regretful that you'll be spending the next few weeks apart.

So he didn't say it, he didn't break that barrier or fight that battle just yet. He wanted to look into her beautiful hazel eyes when he told her, wanted to watch her lips form the sounds as she whispered it back.

He pulled his thoughts back then, not wanting to get ahead of himself. Although Ezra knew she knew how he felt, and was fairly confident she felt the same (otherwise, what was this passionate connection they so obviously both felt?), but he wasn't the kind of person to build himself up on hopes.

He was distracted from his thoughts when the surgeon came out of the room, and he immediately stood. "How is he? Did it go okay? Has he woken up yet?" The surgeon, a tall, well-built man with wavy blonde hair and a nametag that read _Dr. Reed_, shrugged slightly.

"He'll be fine after a month or so of rest, and eventually physical therapy," the doctor said in that doctor-ly reassuring voice. "The bullet was pretty deep in his thigh. Major blood loss, some pretty bad bone fracturing. You told the nurse you'll be there to take care of him for a few weeks, bring him to appointments, right?"

Ezra nodded quickly. If he wasn't there for Wesley, his mother might actually decide to actually act like a mother for once and appear to nurse her younger son back to health. Of course, it wasn't just that he couldn't let their mother sneakily convince Wesley she actually cared (she'd managed to dig her claws into him before, and it had caused a rift between the brothers that Ezra wasn't eager to reopen), he was genuinely worried about Wesley.

The last time they'd spoken was the day Ezra met Aria, over a tense phone call about their imperial mother. Wesley had always been the one to stand up for her, to insist she only wanted what was best for them, and that Ezra was just causing her unnecessary stress.

Unlike Ezra, Wesley had always been more or less content to live the high life; although he had admirable ambitions and dreams, he saw no problem with falling back on the family's wealth in times of trouble. Ezra, on the other hand, was more stubborn, and definitely more enthusiastic about working for a living.

Still, Ezra often had to remind himself that his brother was only eighteen, and a Cornell freshman. He didn't live in a dorm; as a rather typical wealthy move, he'd opted to rent out a flat off-campus instead.

Although they weren't on fantastic terms at the moment, Ezra and Wesley had gotten along quite well when they were both still living at home, and Ezra looked forward to rekindling their brotherly friendship now, if that was possible.

Now, the surgeon was walking past him down the hall, and he stood awkwardly for a minute, unsure if he was allowed to go in to see his brother. Eventually, he asked a nurse as she exited the room, and was asked to wait at least another half hour or so, as Wesley likely wouldn't be gaining consciousness for a good hour anyway.

So Ezra waited, pulling out his newly-returned copy of _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ and starting it for the millionth time. Most people thought it was either nerdy or cliché that he liked it so much, but he genuinely loved the story. Now, though, he had to admit that this copy held new meaning for him.

He thumbed through the pages without actually reading more than a few phrases; he pictured her finding it on the little sofa where he'd sat; imagined her sifting through the bent pages with that small smile that drove him crazy (he had a very accurate imagination).

As much as he was looking forward to seeing Wesley, he already missed Aria's hazel eyes enough to make his heart ache, and wasn't entirely sure how he would manage three or four weeks without her. He knew it was crazy to be so intoxicated with someone so soon after meeting them; but he'd already admitted to himself that he was in love with her.

That's what this was, then, right? Love? Ezra had thought he loved Jackie, thought he'd understood this incredibly complex yet amazingly simple emotion. But this thing he felt with Aria was nothing like what he'd had with Jackie.

Aria made him feel alive; made him feel real and purposeful and meaningful. Every time those mesmerizing eyes were on him, he felt like a different person, and it was someone he liked being. She made him feel dizzy, happier than he could remember being in a while (not that he was usually unhappy, which made it even more remarkable), absentminded, energetic, content.

He'd never had so much unbridled enthusiasm, yet he found he could barely concentrate on anything but her. He'd been looking forward to working with her the rest of the summer, seeing her nearly every day. He'd already called the publishing office, and had made the decision to resign; he had the job at Rosewood High lined up for this fall, and he'd be getting back a few days before that started.

He was actually really looking forward to the teaching job; he'd been thinking for years that he might like to teach. He had played with the idea while in school, wanting to teach high school or eventually college. Now he was lucky enough to have that chance right out of the university.

While he continued to wait patiently, Ezra thought about the coming weeks. The nurse had filled him in on the help Wesley would need; there was major leg trauma, and he would be bedridden for a couple of weeks. Then he'd be confined to a wheelchair for a couple more, and Ezra would have to take him to check up appointments.

He wouldn't have to stay the whole time. He'd told the nurse about his teaching job (which he really should be back in Rosewood to prepare for a few days early), and after he left, Wesley would have to have someone come in to check on him occasionally.

It was only the first of August. A month 'til school started, a little less before he would see Aria again, _Just a few weeks,_ he told himself, checking his watch as if expecting a few days to have already flown by. Although he was looking forward to re-bonding with his younger brother, he couldn't deny that part of him was already looking forward to the end of this.

Part of him was anxious to get back to Rosewood, to call Aria as soon as he was back in his own apartment, to meet her at the Brew and behold her beaming face. Driving up here at four in the morning, Ezra had decided that he was officially crazy. A few days with this bewitching woman, and she was constantly on his mind.

He had to believe it was love, that she felt the same, because otherwise he was just a fool who had fallen too fast and too hard, and would be left with an aching heart and bruised ribs. Sighing, Ezra closed his eyes, pushing all thoughts of Aria out of his mind in an attempt to rest.

He hadn't slept a minute in the last (he counted it out in his head) thirty-two hours. It was rolling around to four in the afternoon, and his head started to droop. He rested his chin on his hands, as his elbows sat in his lap. That quickly became uncomfortable, so he shifted and rested his head against the wall instead.

He fell asleep with ease, as most exhausted people do, and was met with a wild horde of thoughts as he drifted into unconsciousness. He dreamt that he went into see Wesley, but Wesley had become Aria, and she was giving him that sweet smile that made his insides burn.

He dreamt that he was driving back to Rosewood, and Aria was waiting outside his apartment when he arrived. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and kissed him, and he could taste the toffee-flavored lip gloss on her soft mouth.

He dreamt he was back in the hospital; waiting, always waiting; but now Aria was beside him, and her tiny, soft hands were holding one of his bigger ones, and she was looking up at him with those big melting green-gold eyes, and she was speaking in a soft, soothing voice. And he couldn't hear the words, but he believed them.

His dreams surrounded him, constantly shifting and changing, but with one thing in mind; one person. Aria. She was everywhere, smiling at him and laughing at something he said, holding his hand as they walked through an unfamiliar park. She was standing on tip toes to kiss his cheek, to press her soft lips against his.

She was looking deep into his eyes, deeper than anyone had ever looked before, and those mesmerizing doe eyes of hers were sparkling. In Ezra's dreams, Aria was always next to him, always there for him. As she had been ever since he met her.

She was so happy, so vibrant and alive in his dreams, that he almost believed it was real. He almost thought that Aria was really sitting in the seat beside him, flashing that beautiful smile at him. Almost. The dreams seemed to go on for hours, taunting him and teasing him. They swirled around him like clouds, and he let himself get lost in them.

And then the nurse was tapping his shoulder gently, telling him Wesley was starting to wake up, and he was checking his watch and realizing only twenty minutes had passed.

_**Aria**_

She was at her desk, in her room, with the door closed. She'd been writing for hours; at least, that's what it felt like (it was really only thirty minutes or so). Her head was spinning the way it always did when she'd emptied herself out onto the paper like she had just now.

She stared at the words in front of her, trying to make sense of the dizzy mess, the scramble of words and phrases she'd brought to life in an effort to recreate these emotions she had flying around in circles behind her rib cage.

_Thoughts, _she'd written.

_Thoughts are extraordinary. They capture our beings, our wants and desires, our innermost secrets, and appear as a voice in our heads. Isn't that marvelous?_

_I have so many thoughts. When they're too much for me, I empty them out on paper or into a little mason jar. But the thoughts I have now are too precious; I think I'll hold onto them for a while._

_These days, my thoughts are all about him. About the sweet, anxious boy I met in the coziest corner of the place neither of us expected to find ourselves at._

_But he's not a boy, and I apologize for misspeaking. He is a man, tall and strong and experienced in the ways of the world. And though I feel small next to him (who am I kidding, I feel small everywhere), when he kisses me I feel alive. Alive and unstoppable._

_When he holds my hand, I feel important. Important to him, and nothing else matters. When I rest my head on his shoulder, I feel more comfortable in my own skin than I ever have before. When he pulls me closer, I am weak in the knees and powerless to object, although I never willingly would._

_We could talk for hours about things we know nothing about, for the simple pleasure of staring into each other's eyes. We could laugh together over things we find completely unamusing, just because when we're together, the world is light and happy and we could laugh over any little thing._

_He makes me feel full, full of complicated emotions and simple happiness, and I love the way he looks at me when he thinks I can't see. He makes me feel light, light as a feather and gifted with angel wings, and I love the way he chuckles at the odd things I say._

_He makes me feel like the luckiest person on earth. Maybe I am. Who else had the good fortune to be right there, getting drinks, when the perfect person for them was waiting right in the corner? I thought I was waiting for my order. I thought it was just my birthday, just a night out with my friends._

_But there he was, and there I was; and maybe things just happened to work out, or maybe I let my friends convince me to go to that nightclub for the same reason he decided to go back to that cozy corner._

_And so now we've each been found, by the only person that matters. Now I can hear his voice and his soft chuckle and I'm happy. Not that I'm typically unhappy, but being around him gives me this feeling of flying, this sense of security._

_It's this simple kind of happiness, the kind you feel when there's somebody or something that never fails to lift your spirits; and just seeing them can make your day. That's what I feel about him. And when I hear his voice, I feel as though my insides are melting._

_I've written about princesses and knights and wizards; more cheesy love tales than I care to count. I've written more romantic phrases and whispered words than I probably could count, yet throughout it all I managed to retain the outlook that there's no such thing as true love._

_People are surprised by that, but I think it's why I write the things I do; to keep the balance. To me, everything I wrote was pure fiction, even if the story took place in my own hometown. I'm barely seventeen years old; I have no need to worry whether I'll find the love of my life any time soon._

_And yet, here I am. Writing down any thought that appears in my head, with the dizziness of any lovesick idiot. Don't mistake my former disbelief with cynicism, though. I'm not one of those sarcastic, dry-witted critics of affection. I never was, and I certainly am not now._

_Now, I honestly think I've found it, the feeling so many pine for or cry over. I think I was somehow lucky enough to happen upon it, and I can't begin to describe this sensation. He is beautiful, and he loves me. I can see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice; and I've never been more excited by someone else's views of me._

_He loves me, and although I'm past calling myself a foolish, impulsive teenager, I love him too._

Aria reread it three times, crossed out phrases and replaced words; she sighed over it and reread it again. Then she put her pencil back in its place, tip against the paper.

_More than loving him (I love my parents, my brother, my best friends) I am in love with him. And knowing that, embracing it, letting it run through my veins, I have truly found myself. I have found I am not Aria Montgomery, small-town high-schooler. I am not Aria Montgomery, lover of fine literature._

_I am not Aria Montgomery, future author, or Aria Montgomery, lovesick fool. Although I am all of these, in a sense, none no longer represent me, my hopes and dreams, my past, present, and future aspirations. None of them encompass the person I'm happy to have become._

_Now, sitting here and letting these words fall from my pencil, I am simply Aria Montgomery. The girl he loves; the girl who loves him more than life. I am me, and I am so happy to have realized that._

She let the pencil fall from her grasp; she pushed her chair back and smiled. She loved writing because it was how she found herself; every time her personality changed, she found the new one lurking between the lines of her written work.

Aria was in love with Ezra, and was incredibly impatient to tell him.

_**Don't worry about too much time apart, guys- Ezra will be reunited soon! Read on and Review!**_


	7. The Long Wait

_**Hey guys, sorry for uploading so sporadically recently. The name for this chapter's pretty accurate, eh? (I think I'm clever, you can tell me I'm not, its okay.) School's been a bit hectic. I just wanted to say, to those who said they'd stop reading if I put anything in between Jason and Aria: first of all, calm down. I said there might be, and the only reason there would be is to keep things interesting. To be perfectly honest, I'm doing this because I love to write. And if you decide to stop reading because of things I add, that's completely up to you. I AM obsessed with Ezria, and I DO ship them, and this IS an Ezria story, if that wasn't already made clear. So you don't have to worry about Aria having other serious romantic interests. That's all, and thanks again for all the reviews and support. I really do appreciate it. Keep reading; Ezria will be reunited soon!**_

_**Kirleigh**_

_-August 2__nd__-_

_**Ezra**_

He was outside the hospital room again. Waiting. Again. Yesterday when Ezra went in to see Wesley, his younger brother had barely been conscious; his eyes had fluttered and he seemed to realize his brother was there, but that was the extent of the visit.

Ezra had spent the night in a cheap hotel, and probably would again for the next few nights, but once Wesley was released he'd officially begin his temporary new job as a 24/7 housemaid and caretaker. Last night, tossing and turning on the bumpy foreign bed, Ezra had tried to remember the last time he'd seen Wesley face-to-face.

It was either at his graduation from the University of Oregon, or at Wesley's graduation from high school… Had he gone to that? Thinking about it now, Ezra remembered debating going, not wanting to have an unpleasant reunion with their mother, but he also remembered seeing Wesley in the black robes, and decided he must have gone.

_So it's only been a month or two since we've spoken face to face,_ Ezra mused. _Although it seems like forever._ The nurse, a different one from the day before, came out of the room to inform him that he could go in to see his brother now.

He stepped into the room and pas the curtain, and found Wesley lying in the same bed, in the same position; and his eyes were still closed, although the gas mask was gone. If not for the subtle rise and fall of his chest, Ezra almost could have convinced himself that his brother hadn't survived the blood loss.

But he _was _breathing, and Ezra stepped closer. He sat in the chair beside the bed, and waited. Not for Wesley to gain consciousness- he was on enough painkillers to knock him out for hours. Not for a doctor or nurse to come in and tell him if anything had changed. He was just waiting; he wasn't quite sure yet what for.

_**Aria **_

Mike had finally lost it. Aria had been worrying about and waiting for this for a while; he never coped well under stress or in hostile environments, and _stressful and hostile _perfectly described their home situation. This morning, he came downstairs and facing his parents yelling in the kitchen (they didn't even notice their son enter). He let loose all of the annoyance and stress he'd been carrying lately and told them both to shut up.

This, in turn, was followed by a short rant about how stupid and childlike they both were being, and how they should've settled this like adults already instead of letting it impact the lives of everyone around them. Aria had heard it all from the living room, and while she agreed with several of his points, she was more concerned with Ella and Byron's reactions.

But Mike had stormed back upstairs moments after, and all she heard from the kitchen was silence. Then there was the sound of movement, and she heard the back door slam shut just as her mother came into the living room, wiping her eyes.

Although Aria was annoyed with both her parents, she couldn't help feeling a tug of concern. "Are you alright, Mom?" she asked quietly, as Ella sat in a chair opposite her and blew her nose with a Kleenex. Her mother wiped her watery eyes with another tissue and swallowed, before finally meeting Aria's gaze.

"He had an affair with one of his seniors at Hollis, last fall," Ella whispered, so quietly Aria could barely hear. But she did, and she stared at her mother in shock, unable to respond. She'd never imagined it might be something like…. _that. _

"I found out last month," Ella continued in an almost inaudible tone. "I have no idea how long it went on for, but some other student had found out, and sent me an anonymous note… and he didn't deny it. He just started apologizing and defending himself and then getting annoyed…." She broke down in sobs, her shoulders shaking as she buried her head in her hands.

Aria hurried to her mother's side, hugging her tightly as her mind swirled. She'd been wondering for weeks what had happened between her parents, but now that she knew, all she could do was desperately hope her mother was somehow wrong.

'I'm sorry, Mom," she whispered, pressing her face into her mother's shoulder the way small children do when they're upset, or when they see their mothers crying. "I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over, replaying the last year or so in her head.

How could her father have done that? How could he have betrayed his wife, his family like that? How could he have an affair with his student, no less? Knowing it would cause Ella this pain? And then he had the nerve to yell at her, to act like it was anyone's fault but his own?

Aria had never felt so angry at him; never felt so angry at anyone. This was his fault, then, that the family was being ripped apart. His fault that her mother was crying now, and his fault that the past few weeks had been hell for their children.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, understanding now why Ella had been so against telling Aria and Mike what was wrong. She'd been protecting them, she'd been embarrassed, she'd been angry. _No mother wants to explain to her teenage kids that their father cheated on her_, Aria thought bitterly.

She squeezed her eyes shut, still hugging Ella tightly as her sobs dwindled into soft sounds, still wondering desperately what this meant for the family. Should she tell Mike? He deserved to know, but it wasn't her place. _Dad should tell him, _she thought angrily. _He should've told us from the start. He's the one who has to explain himself._

And that's all she could think about as she sat there, holding the mother with an aching heart just as tightly as she'd once held the hope everything would be okay.

_-August 8__th__-_

_**Ezra**_

Several days later, Ezra was finally bringing Wesley home. At least, to Wesley's new home. Ezra's younger brother was enjoying his time in a wheelchair, and played it up for all it was worth. Wesley had often gotten in trouble (usually on purpose) in the various prep schools their mother sent him to, even going so far as kissing his physics teacher to get kicked out of one place.

That was another notable difference between him and Ezra; Wes was a flirt, a rebel (the only thing Ezra ever rebelled against was his family), and definitely a troublemaker. Despite that, he had a compassionate heart, and Ezra didn't like seeing him in pain, even if he hid it behind a smirk and obnoxious jokes.

He was still more than slightly out of it, thanks to the amount of painkillers he was on, but that hadn't stopped Wes from bothering Ezra with knock-knock jokes the entire ride from the hospital, a surprising amount of which were completely inappropriate.

But when he'd seen opened his eyes and seen his older brother waiting by his hospital bed, Ezra knew he'd been happy to see him, and even if he couldn't admit it, he was grateful his brother was there. Their mother had never shown up, although they both knew she'd been contacted, which meant either she'd somehow known Ezra was there and decided against arguing with him a hospital, or simply 'couldn't find the time' to come.

It was typical of her, and neither of the brothers were surprised, although Wes seemed more affected by it than Ezra (which wasn't surprising either; Ezra didn't care whether she came or not, and Wesley was the one who'd been shot). When they were both young, adoring sons, it had seemed like she was constantly there to Band-Aid a cut knee or hold an unsure hand; but by the time Ezra was a teenager, she was distant and cold, and the same soon happened to Wes.

Now Ezra was unlocking the door to Wes's flat and pushing open the door, then turning around and going back to where Wes waited in his wheelchair. He pushed him down the hall and through the door, and Wes grinned.

"Good to be home," he laughed, and Ezra couldn't help but smile at his brother's enthusiasm. "Well, since I'm your only gourmet chef now, what'll it be for dinner?" Ezra smirked. "Award-winning microwaved noodles? Five-star Chinese takeout?"

Wes chuckled. "I think the takeout might be safer. Wouldn't want to stress your cooking skills too much on the first night." "You might be right," Ezra laughed, happy to be joking around with his brother again. "But don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to get sick of the only food I can make."

Both of them laughed as Ezra reached for the phone to order Chinese. He was happy to have this chance with his brother, to set things right and fix their relationship. He wanted to be on speaking terms with at least one family member, after all.

_**Aria **_

It had been a stressful week. She'd managed to avoid her father nearly the entire time, a feat she was proud of considering a) he didn't know she knew, and still tried to track her every move outside the house, and b) every time she saw him she was attacked by a swarm of emotions, ranging from betrayal and anger to indignity to sadness.

She hadn't told Mike; she was waiting for Byron to. If he didn't, which is what she suspected would happen, she'd decided she would eventually call him out on it. Aria and her mother had talked about it for a while; Ella and Byron were trying to figure out how to move on from here, how to explain to the kids (really, just Mike) what would happen.

Ella would've probably asked him to leave already, but she was afraid of how Aria and Mike would take that. Mostly Mike; he had never taken change very well, and he still didn't know why his parents were fighting so much.

Aria spent a lot of time with Spencer, Hanna, and Em, but she hadn't them told the truth either. It wasn't about whether they'd stand up for her or support her; she knew they would. She just wasn't sure she had the strength to actually say it out loud yet… That her father had had an affair with his student.

So she worked (Ezra was right; she'd gotten the job, but it didn't seem as important anymore) and went to movies with her friends. She enjoyed the hot sun every day, and slept over at someone's house nearly every night, and she enjoyed her summer vacation. She missed Ezra every day, of course; he'd called a few days ago, and they'd talked for nearly an hour about nothing in particular.

She loved talking to him; loved hearing his voice, even as distant-sounding as it was, and for the rest of the day after that phone call, she'd been fighting a smile off her face. He'd told her about Wesley, who at the time was still hospitalized, and explained their home situation in more detail (still, however, excluding the bits about his family's considerable wealth).

Although he'd hardly told her for sympathy, Aria's heart went out to him; if her mother had been had as cold and distant as his was, Aria would've been a completely different person. Yet Ezra was sweet and gentle and humble, and she loved him all the more.

At the moment, she was in her room, curled up on her bed with _To Kill A Mockingbird_ open in front of her. She'd read it a dozen times already, but didn't mind refreshing the story. Besides, she was planning to head over to Hanna's soon, so right now she was biding time more than anything else.

She'd written several poems about Ezra since her last little burst of inspiration, but they'd all seemed dry to her; like dead fall leaves, cracking and crackling. She wanted to look into his eyes again, hold his hand again, kiss him again. She never wanted to _stop_ doing those things.

It had been a week. One out of almost-four. But to Aria, it seemed like an eternity, a forever, a sort of limbo-state, frozen in time. With Ezra so far away (it really wasn't incredibly far, but it seemed that way to her), Aria felt as though every day was a slow, quiet sort of carousel, going 'round and 'round and 'round without ever seeming to stop.

And once you're on a carousel, it never really seems worth the effort to get off. So instead Aria just waited, for the carousel to end; for Ezra to come home. She waited patiently, without any sort of fuss. But inside she was constantly worrying and stressing; _what if he thinks I kept my secret to hurt him on purpose; what if he never forgives me; what if he has to stay in New York even longer?_

For the most part, working and being pulled willingly along with her friends distracted her from these thoughts; now, she had to push them away before they got too strong. If they continued to grow and fester in her mind, she'd find herself curled up in blankets with a cup of lukewarm tea, dialing friends' numbers for comfort.

So now she stood, freshened her makeup, and hurried out the door to wait for Hanna to pick her up. They were going to meet the other girls at the movie theater and watch a showing of _Jaws_, which all the other girls agreed was a classic.

Aria stood on the sidewalk, waiting patiently; enjoying the summer sun, the summer air. She beamed at the trees waving in the breeze and smiled at the people driving by. She walked up the road a few yards, then walked back down.

She waited (it seemed much longer a wait than it was in reality), and before she knew it Hanna was pulling up, grinning, calling for her to hurry up and get her butt in the car. Aria obliged, laughing, thinking again how lucky she was to have friends like this, and then they were off.

_-August 15__th__-_

_**Ezra**_

It hadn't taken Wes long to figure it out; Ezra was honestly surprised his brother knew him so well. It had only taken Wesley a few days of living with him to ask who the girl was, how long he'd known her, and please let it not be that psycho Jackie.

At first Ezra denied it; then he admitted there was someone; he strongly stressed that it wasn't Jackie, and at last he explained to his brother the whole story. As he'd expected, Wes teased and smirked and laughed to himself over his older brother meeting a girl and falling in love instantly; but to Ezra's surprise, after a day or two he stopped poking fun and told Ezra he was happy for him.

He wanted to meet her (Ezra just rolled his eyes at that); he wanted to see for himself the girl that had made Ezra forget Jackie immediately. He brushed away the fact that he'd already be missing a few weeks of school, and suggested that once his leg was healed he could come visit Ezra in Rosewood.

Taking the part of the responsible older sibling, Ezra told him that he would have to work hard and study harder to make it in college, and he wouldn't have time to make excuses for family visits. Especially after missing the first few weeks.

Wes, of course, didn't listen, and soon after went back to teasing Ezra about falling for this mysterious girl. Time seemed to pass quicker here in New York; for Ezra it was wake up, make breakfast (cereal), help Wes out of bed, lounge around all day, make dinner (or order it), and go to bed.

It felt like a long, monotonous dream. Not always boring, not always annoying, just _dull _somehow. Like the world had suddenly taken a grayer tone. All sounds were muted, all tastes were bland. The only times Ezra seemed to feel alive again was talking to Aria.

He would call her or she'd call him, always around dinnertime, and they'd talk for hours (or maybe it was minutes; maybe it was days) about the most ordinary, everyday things. But hearing her soft voice tell him about the movie she'd just gone to see with her friends, or about her day at work, or asking him how his day was, Ezra felt like the world had bloomed into color once more, and the sounds were bright and cheerful, and even the microwavable noodles he was eating once or twice a day tasted fine.

They developed a routine; one day he'd call, the next day she would, and they switched off continuously. Even with absolutely nothing to talk about, they found a way to prattle on for the longest time, simply rejoicing in each other's voices. Ezra had never been happier; he'd never been more content.

He was living off of the sound of her voice, and he had growing impatience for the day when he could look at her again, and hold her hand again, and kiss her soft lips. He found it a little funny, almost; he hadn't seen his own mother in months, and couldn't be happier about that fact. But going without Aria for two weeks had so far been the most frustrating thing he'd ever dealt with.

One great part about staying with Wesley was the dramatic decrease in calls from Jackie. She'd lessened over time anyway, but she didn't know he was staying with his brother and so far had only called his cell phone a few times.

He would've kept it on silent, but he was worried he'd miss a call from Aria. So he just ignored the calls from Jackie (although a few times, Wesley tried to pick up and Ezra accidently dropped the phone into his noodles in an effort to get it away from his brother. Luckily, the phone survived.).

Ezra let the days continue to slip by in a blur, waiting. Waiting for what, he was not sure. Waiting for his brother to be independent; waiting simply for time to pass; waiting till he could see Aria again.

_**Aria**_

Without Ezra to need "extra help" in the writing department, Aria had been working evenly throughout the entire office. She made a great coffee-runner for the editors (they were all shy perfectionists who refused to let her do any actual work); but the superiors had almost immediately recognized her passion for writing, and now she spent nearly all her time in that department.

She went over papers with the experienced journalists, wrote a few rough articles, and was promoted surprisingly quickly, from "temp," to Junior Journalist. To her delight, Aria was also able to submit some of her photography for use in articles, and they told her that in the future she might be able to get paid as a part-time photographer for their columns.

She put most of her salary into college savings, as everyone expected, but she did save some for gas money and a little to go to the movies and the mall with her friends. They all had jobs; Em, of course, worked at the Brew, and Hanna had a job at a local fashion boutique. Spencer was interning as a TA at Hollis, which meant sometimes she and Aria gave each other rides to and/or from the local college.

Now, Aria was on lunch break; she stared absentmindedly across the street as she sat on the steps of the building, picking at her salad. Her new coworkers always offered for her to sit inside with them, but she preferred the warm, fresh breeze much more.

She'd heard a few of them talking, around a week ago, about Ezra's decision to quit. They mentioned something about him having a different job lined up; to her slight surprise, they didn't seem at all annoyed at him having left so suddenly or switching jobs like that. Rather, they were just rueful that they once again only had one person working part-time in the Fine Arts section.

Aria had immediately offered to help out there, giving herself another excuse to spend time in the writing department. A few days ago, she'd even approached a head publisher about her books; she'd handed over a few manuscripts, and was still nervously waiting to hear back.

She honestly wasn't sure what they'd think; after all, they published a lot of new stories, and they would probably find romantic fiction to be fantastical and ridiculous. But she still had hope, and she passed the time scribbling in her notebook or laughing with friends rather than worrying about whether they liked her stories.

Aria had decided a while ago she was writing for herself, for the simple joys it brought her, and not for recognition. Although the idea of walking into a library or bookstore and catching sight of her own book, or knowing that thousands of people were reading it, filled her with happiness, she wasn't going to get worked up over how quickly that happened.

She was in high school, she hardly had to worry about how much time she had left. And even if these publishers rejected her, Aria knew that many infamous authors had been rejected several times before finally being published. She couldn't waste time stressing about yet another little thing.

Speaking about stress, Aria had gotten about five hours of sleep in the last week; at least, that's what it felt like. She'd continued to rotate between her friends for sleeping arrangements, and they were gracious hosts, understanding that her family was going through a rough time. Even across town from her parents, however, Aria couldn't stop thinking about them.

She was sick of feeling this way. She'd told her mother that if she decided to tell Byron to leave, she would completely understand and fully support her. She hadn't done more than nod or shake her head at her father since finding out (he still didn't know she knew) and even Mike was often MIA, clearly fed up with the glares and secretive glances that flew around the house.

Aria had told Ezra bits and pieces; she'd explained how her mother had broken down in front of her, and about her brother's outburst, but didn't tell him the cause behind it all. She felt burdened by it; she almost envied Mike's ignorance. Most of the time, she just tried to distract herself and ignored the fact that she knew.

Because nobody wants to know something like that; as much as they demand the truth, nobody wants to have to deal with it when it's that shocking and horrible. So Aria denied it to others, and sometimes she found herself denying it even when she was all alone.

-_August 21__st__-_

_**Ezra**_

By now, Wesley had achieved his biggest wheelchair goals; to be able to maneuver freely through the flat (though not easily) and being able to operate the microwave, washing machine, and dishwasher, all from his forced seated state.

Ezra brought him to his weekly appointment, and spent the rest of his time e-mailing his future coworkers at Rosewood High, setting up meetings and schedules and guidelines; cooking cringe-worthy meals; or writing. He found the change in setting to be inspiring, and he wrote more now than he had in months before.

He was writing now; seated in front of Wesley's desk that faced out the flat's only window. It was large and overlooking the urban setting, and Ezra always enjoyed watching the sun set over the city. Wesley was microwaving popcorn, his new favorite (AKA easiest) food.

The sudden beeping pulled Ezra out of his thoughtful daze, and within moments Wes was rolling over to him, blowing on the hot, oily bag of popcorn. He'd put an Ella Fitzgerald CD in, and was humming quietly along to _At Last._ Although he loved the song, Ezra just rolled his eyes at his brother and tried unsuccessfully to concentrate on his writing.

_Smoke curled above the metal skyline, clouding the shining buildings and_

And. _And what? _Ezra asked himself, mentally berating his lack of focus. It was impossible to concentrate with Wes trying to read over his shoulder, chewing slightly burned popcorn. "Can you mind my personal space," he muttered, and was rewarded with Wes shrugging and rolling away slowly to get a drink.

-_and the girl ran, away from the gray air and the coughing people and the calling voices. She ran until it was all far behind her, and her legs ached. And then she-_

Ezra frowned at his notebook; he hadn't meant to start writing about a fire or tragedy. He contemplated it for a moment, then erased that last part. He stared at the sunset outside the window for a minute, then tried again.

_-and shrouding the skyline with dust. Where there's smoke there's fire, and a flame there definitely was. It was a color you only see in your dreams, with vivid swirls of orange and maroon and raspberry. There were hints of magenta and tastes of blue, and people started to notice. They stared and pointed, and some thought that a nearby building had caught fire at first. _

_But the sunset was only a sunset, and the sky was only the sky. And although there were those in the crowds and building who would've wished to capture that magnificent color, you can no more catch the sunset than you can your own dreams._

Finally satisfied, Ezra stood from the desk and grabbed his cell phone from the couch, intending to call Aria. There was only a week or so left until he could go back, until he could see her again, and the only way he could find the patience to wait that long was if he could talk to her.

He had something he wanted to say to her, but he had to wait until he could take her someplace nice and prove how much he cared. That was it, he'd prove he cared then tell her the truth. He couldn't keep it inside for much longer. He needed to say those words to her, to explain how deeply he cared for her. Explain that he loved her.

_Only a week left,_ he told himself. _Only a week._

_**Aria**_

It was late, although she wasn't sure of the exact time. She was in Em's room, and Hanna was sprawled next to her (Spence and Emily had called dibs on the bed). It was probably in the early hours of morning, and the other had been asleep since midnight at the latest.

She'd been shifting and moving all night, unable to find a comfortable position (although she'd slept on this carpet dozens of times before). It wasn't just that; her mind was wide awake, and she couldn't keep her eyes shut for more than a minute.

She was nervous, and excited, and incredibly scared. Now that Ezra's return was down to a matter of days, all her previous fears were suddenly reawakened. He would want to see her (she was dying to see him) but the idea of looking him in those beautiful blue eyes made her knees weak, and not in the swooning way.

She'd been telling herself for hours that it didn't matter if he hated her, or never spoke to her again. She was living a lie, and she couldn't keep this secret any longer. She had to tell him the truth as soon as he came back; as soon as she could sit him down in a nice private place and talk to him eye to eye.

But there was something else she needed to tell him before that; something that to her, was just as urgent as telling him about her lie, her mistake. She hadn't wanted to tell him over the phone; she wanted to tell him somewhere nice, and romantic-

She was getting sidetracked, but she didn't care. She couldn't wait for a week to pass, so she could tell him how deep her feelings for him were. So that she could explain the way she felt when she was around him, when she heard his voice.

She wanted to describe to him the way her heart pounded and her pulse raced and her mind became dizzy and fuzzy. She wanted to tell him how his kisses made her weak in the knees, and how just holding his hand made her feel like the luckiest person in the world.

Aria wanted; no, needed; to tell him the truth of her feelings, which she'd been battling since she first met him, that amazing fateful night weeks ago. She needed to tell him how much she loved him. But there was one week left in her way. A week that would fly by; but she was still so impatient.

She loved him. But she had to wait. _Only a week left, _she told herself. _Only a week._


	8. Revelations and The Look In Your Eyes

_Hey guys, I am so sorry for not uploading for over a week! My internet was completely down. There's an extra 1000 words in this chapter, because I was bored Hope you enjoy it, this is the chapter in which a lot comes crashing down. Don't worry, though. High hopes are not unwarranted! Thank you all so much for all the support during my forced hiatus, and keep reading and reviewing! Hopefully my wifi stays up for now._

❤ _Kirleigh_

_-August 28__th__-_

_**Ezra**_

He'd said goodbye to Wes early this morning, and made plan with his doctors for them to arrange for caretakers to bring him to appointments and check up on him every now and then. He was much better, though, and Ezra felt safe leaving him.

Four weeks. It had been four whole weeks. And finally, _finally,_ Ezra was on his way back to Rosewood. He was driving; he'd driven up, after all, so he needed to bring his car back down. It was a five hour drive from Woodmont to Rosewood, and he'd left at about eight o'clock- it was now noon, and Ezra was practically giddy with excitement.

He hadn't spoken to Aria since last night, and he hadn't told her how early he was leaving. He knew it was cheesy, but he wanted to call her when he got back, surprise her by being home several hours earlier. Ezra knew he still had an hour or two before he could see her, but after waiting for weeks, that seemed like a single moment.

And the remainder of the drive did pass quickly; it was all a blur as he imagined the small smile that would play on her lips, the way her eyes would be sparkling. Her soft, tiny hands, and her slender, graceful frame. He wanted to pick her up, spin her around, kiss her gently, and forget the rest of the world.

He still couldn't believe their story. How often do you meet someone, find them again a week later, and spend only a few days with them, but feel such an intense connection that even after being away from them for four weeks, they're all you can think about?

Aria was unlike any other girl he'd ever met. She was hardly even a girl in his eyes; she was a goddess and an angel and a ray of light that made him see the world in a completely different way. She was sweet and caring and funny and genuine, and when he heard her voice or saw his face, it was impossible to think of anything else.

And one of the things he loved the most about her was how when he looked into those hazel eyes, the eyes that kept him awake at night and seemed miles deep, he knew she'd never hurt him. He knew she wouldn't lie to him. She was so _real._

He was worried about her; the last few nights she'd seemed so nervous, probably about her family. She'd told him how tense things had been lately, how scared and worried she was about her family's future. Apparently her father had done something; she was vague on the subject of him, and clearly didn't want to talk about whatever had happened, but she was concerned for her mother.

Ezra hated knowing she was going through that. He hated that he couldn't take her out somewhere, hold her hand, and let her curl up in his arms. He wanted to be there for her, wanted to help her through it any way he could. He would've done anything for her.

He turned off the highway, checking his GPS, and realized he was only ten minutes away from Rosewood. His pulse was already pounding, but he reminded himself that he had to go to his apartment first, and settle back in. Then he'd call that restaurant that he'd heard had recently opened up, and make a reservation. He would then call Aria (who thought he was still in New York, or just leaving) and ask what time he should pick her up.

Ezra supposed he'd always been a romantic; he'd always had an imagination, and had always been able to live in his own little world of literature. But all of his former girlfriends had been so grounded, so _sensible-_ he'd thought he needed someone like that, to balance him out.

And they'd often rolled their eyes at his gestures, or found his efforts a bit ridiculous. With Aria… she was grounded. She was sensible. But she had that gleam in her eyes like her mind was in another world, and she had a vibrant imagination that could weave colorful stories in minutes.

That was part of why he loved her; for her spirit. She was the kind of girl who was wise beyond her years, but would always have a childlike sort of imagination. He wanted to tell her how much he loved that about her.

Before he knew it, he was parking in front of his apartment building, and heading inside. He took the elevator, thinking of Aria and their time in it, and unlocked his door with his mind in another universe. He dragged his bags into the tiny apartment, left them by his sofa, and walked over to answering machine.

Pressing _play,_ Ezra was greeted by a barrage of messages. A few from Rosewood High, saying they knew he was in New York at the moment but they wanted to be sure he was ready for the first day. There were some from college buddies, asking how he was and if he was interested in meeting up some time.

Then there was a few dozen from Jackie, with the usual message; _I made a mistake, I miss you, you're being ridiculous._ He deleted all of hers with a sigh. _Why can't she just move on and ruin someone else's life?_ Ezra wondered to himself.

He took a shower; he put his things away; he called the restaurant and made plans for dinner. It was a place he knew she'd like, a vegan French sort of bistro. Normally, Ezra lived off of microwavable noodles and Chinese food, but in the past he'd enjoyed French food, and he knew Aria didn't eat meat.

So after making sure there were open seats at the bistro, he dialed Aria's number, unable to fight off his smile. It rang twice, and he almost became worried she wasn't available. Then he heard her voice, and she sounded so happy and expectant and pleased to talk to him, and all his doubts went away.

_**Aria**_

She'd been counting on barely being able to sleep last night, but Em had made some sort of herbal tea that her mom always made when she was little and couldn't sleep, and Aria had been surprised to find herself feeling extremely drowsy within half an hour.

So she slept all night, but slept fitfully- by the time she woke, she'd fallen off Hanna's bed and was eagle-spread face-down on the carpet. Aria wasn't tired, and it had definitely helped the circles under her eyes, but she didn't exactly feel well-rested either.

She'd spent the rest of the morning curled up on Hanna's bed with the rest of the girls, re-watching _Clueless_ and _Mean Girls_. They unanimously agreed that the first _Mean Girls_ movie was a classic, while the second was a waste of time.

Her friends knew that soon, Aria would have to face the results of one little lie, and the guy she'd fallen for might walk away from her forever. They knew how nervous she was, and they were being the incredibly supportive best friends Aria had always known she was so lucky to have.

Eating ice cream while watching high school classics did help calm her frazzled nerves, but it couldn't completely distract her from the emotions dancing inside of her. Part of her was filled with happiness and excitement at finally seeing Ezra again, but another part of her was panicking.

Despite all her negative feelings, however, Aria couldn't deny that she couldn't wait to see him; she was planning to call him later and hopefully meet him at the Brew tomorrow. She knew he wasn't getting back until this evening, and he would have to unpack and get settled in; so as much as she wanted to see him, she knew he probably wouldn't be available until the next day.

She stayed at Hanna's until noon, then she went home for a brief period (during which she wrote in her room and avoided the rest of her family), before heading to Spencer's, where she was going to meet the rest of the girls and they were going out to the mall and a movie.

They had only just arrived at the mall, however, when her cell phone buzzed, alerting her that a call was coming in. Spencer glanced over her shoulder as she pulled it out of her bag, and grinned widely. She whispered to the others in a teasing voice that it was Ezra, and Hanna squealed as Aria rolled her eyes and accepted the call, pulse racing.

"Hello?" she asked softly, unable to contain the eagerness she was feeling from her voice. There was a tiny pause, and then she heard his voice, sounding happy and adorable nervous. "_Hey. Are you busy tonight?"_ Aria frowned in confusion, wondering why he would ask that.

"No, my only plans are avoiding my family," she giggled softly. "Why do you ask?" Her heart was pounding, and her friends were giving her curious looks. "_There's a new restaurant in town, it's called Chez Mirabelle Vegan Bistro. Have you heard of it?"_

Her excitement growing, Aria remembered hearing about the new place and wanting to see what it was like. "Yeah, I've been wanting to go there for a while. Why do you ask?" she replied in a slightly teasing, curious tone.

"_Can I pick you up around six thirty? I'll wait at the place I dropped you off that one night,"_ was his answer, and Aria grinned. "You may. I have about a hundred questions for you when you do, though." He laughed at that, and she smiled, and then they each lingered for a minute, knowing they couldn't talk long but reluctant to say goodbye.

"I have to go," Aria murmured, when her friends started trying to pull the phone away from her. "I'll see you then, Ezra." "_Can't wait." _Then they both hung up, and the rest of the girls began their barrage of questions. "He said he'd pick me up at six thirty," Aria beamed. "He's taking me to that French vegan restaurant."

Hanna checked her watch. "It's a little after three now. Why don't we stay here for another forty five minutes or so, and then we'll help you get ready?" Aria rolled her eyes, smiling. "I don't need a team of people to get me prepared for a date, Han."

"But we want to! Right?" Hanna grinned at the others, and they both nodded more or less enthusiastically. Then it was Hanna's turn to roll her eyes, and she stalked off to check out a cute dress in the nearest boutique. Em and Spencer laughed and followed, with Aria close behind.

Aria smiled to herself. Nothing could possibly make this day better. He was back early, and he was taking her out to a bistro most guys would avoid like the plague… suddenly a thought occurred to her that stopped her happy mood in its tracks.

_I still have to tell him the truth… Can I do that at a nice restaurant, a nice place he's taken me to? I mean, wouldn't that be a horrible thing to do to someone?_ Aria chewed her lip thoughtfully. _No. No excuses. I need to get this over with. It'd be even more horrible if I let this continue, if I didn't tell him the truth…_

Aria bit her lip hard, shocking herself back to reality, and sighed. Yes, she would tell him tonight. She had to. She just dreaded seeing the look on his face… She swallowed and shook away the thought. _Stay strong, Aria. This is the right thing to do._

Then Em called her over to look at a skirt she'd found, and Aria pushed all negative thoughts to the back of her mind. Tonight would be fun, and amazing; at least up until the point where she was forced to possibly ruin the best thing in her life.

_**Ezra**_

He wrote, he dawdled, he read, he wasted time. He panicked briefly over how to look most presentable, and went through a short stage where he was convinced Aria would take one look at him and walk away. Then he settled down a tiny bit, and assured himself that she would at least say hello, before coming up with an excuse to not go with him.

He decided to wear black trousers, a white shirt, and a jacket- after a bout of self-consciousness, he convinced himself that he looked fine, and it was the perfect mix of casual and well-dressed. Although he was never the most comfortable in formal clothing, he knew that his upcoming teaching position required a tie, and he was determined to make the best of it.

He already had a closet full of sweater-vests that he had a child-like excitement to try (proof of his adorable nerdiness) and after spending an hour this afternoon checking over the summer reading list assigned to Rosewood Seniors (they were all some of his favorites), he felt more confident than ever about starting his first teaching job.

He'd also spoken with his college buddy Hardy, who was his roommate at the University of Oregon, and was now living in New York- unfortunately, across the state from Wesley's place. But Hardy was enthusiastic to visit his friend, and to see Ezra's hometown; so they planned for him to come down in a few weeks, once Ezra was settled into his new job and Hardy could take a break from his own.

In college, Ezra hadn't been exactly _sporty, _or _wild,_ but rather the type to sit in his dorm and read while his friends went partying (and occasionally brought back girls). Not to say, however, that Ezra was considered a nerd, or that he never had girlfriends; there had been girls before Jackie, although he was with her nearly all of senior year. He was just quieter; less interested in girls and booze and more concerned with work and the future.

Hardy, on the other hand, had been one of the guys who would try to drag him out to parties, to set him up with girls (he had no confidence in Ezra's own sweet, charming personality), and on more than one occasion got him drunk enough to embarrass himself considerably.

They'd been quite close all through college, and Ezra was looking forward to seeing Hardy again. He had no doubt he was still bringing home a different girl every few nights, although maybe he'd be more focused on work now.

As far as Ezra knew, Hardy was a journalist; at the University, he hadn't put much effort into whatever classes he took, and rarely spoke about them. But he was smart, and he could be very persistent (case in point, the amount of girls he managed to get back to their dorm).

Ezra glanced at the clock; it was nearing six, and he would have to leave soon. He paced in front of his door for several minutes, imagining seeing Aria again. After waiting for weeks, he couldn't believe he was taking her out to dinner tonight. Smiling slightly, he realized this was their first real date. They'd gone out for coffee, but this seemed more official, somehow.

He eventually headed out, driving to the spot where he'd dropped her off that rainy night, when he'd found her again and they'd shared their first kiss. He was incredibly thankful the rain had ended; tonight was clear and beautiful. It was the perfect summer night, warm with a soft, cool breeze; like nature wanted everyone to have one more great night before school started.

He only waited for a few minutes, but to Ezra it was an eternity. Yet it wasn't nearly enough time to compose himself; he ran his hand through his hair too many times to count, and his newly ironed shirt somehow became rumpled while he sat there.

So he got out, and leaned against the hood in an attempt to feel slightly less awkward. He closed his eyes, and opened them moments later, not wanting Aria to come up without him noticing. He checked his watch (it was six twenty-nine), and looked up just in time to see her walking toward him.

Aria was wearing a short, studded magenta dress and a cropped black leather jacket. She was grinning widely, and the happiness in her eyes made up for all the weeks spent missing her. He knew he probably looked like an idiot, but he no longer cared. She reached him, and couldn't help himself; he pulled her closer.

He wasn't really looking for a kiss; he just needed to be touching her, breathing her in and looking into her eyes. But it barely took a moment before she was wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and kissing him like they'd been apart for months, or years.

He found himself with a hand on the small of her back, another running through her hair. The kiss started off filled with desperation and desire, and quickly turned sweet, and soft, and slow. When they eventually pulled away, out of breath, and rested their foreheads against each other, Ezra could feel his heart pounding and was reminded of how much he loved this woman.

"I missed you," he whispered to Aria, meaning it with every cell in his body. "I thought about you every moment I was gone," he continued, looking down at her smile, at the way she was gazing up at him. "I missed you too," she murmured, moving closer so her forehead was resting on his shoulder.

He held her like that for a while; it may have been a few minutes, but to him it felt like a blissful eternity; and then she moved away just enough to beam up at him, kiss his cheek, and walk to the car with her hips swiveling. Ezra hurried to open the passenger door for her; she gave him that little cute smile and laugh as a thank-you, and he opened his own door with a light heart.

"So, how was New York?" Aria asked, looking sideways at him with that sparkle in her eyes. He smiled at her as he started the car. "It was nice to be there again. I hadn't been since I left for college, actually. Wesley loves it there, that's why he's staying in-state for college. He doesn't understand why I like the Western coast."

Aria smiled. "Do you miss it much? Oregon? The university?" Ezra shrugged, taking a turn. "I miss Oregon, and the people there. But I can't say I miss being a college student much," he laughed.

"I've never been out there, to the west coast," she said absentmindedly, smiling out the window. Ezra shook his head. "Really, never? You, the traveler? The girl who's been to every country in Europe?" he teased lightly.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Nope, never. Actually, I haven't really been around the US much," Aria grinned. "And you're totally exaggerating. I've only been to _half _the countries in Europe." They both laughed, and Ezra glanced over at her with a smile as he turned down another street. He was determined to have the perfect night with Aria, and things were already going wonderfully.

_**Aria**_

She was out of control. She was spinning, falling, dancing. She knew what she had to do; she knew how she had to do it. She knew it might be better to do it now, before sitting down with Ezra to a nice dinner, but as always, she couldn't bear the idea of telling him.

So instead of ruining the night early, Aria smiled at Ezra and laughed with him, and let her own mind drift from anxious thoughts to happily absentminded ones. Like Ezra's cute little chuckle; and the way he glanced over at her, as if to reassure himself she was still there, still happy to be with him.

And she was happy to be with him, more than anything in the world. She was happy to be near him, and to touch his arm lightly, and to look at his gorgeous face when he was distracted by the road. The drive to the restaurant seemed to last for hours, but in a good way; the two of them chatted about traveling and writing, and every word between was like another drop of water in the ocean of things Aria loved about him.

They eventually reached the restaurant, which was really only about ten minutes from Aria's house, and he hurried around the car to open her door for her. She remembered that rainy night a month ago, when he'd driven her home, and how dreamy and chivalrous it had all been. Ezra hadn't changed a bit since then; he was still sweet and charming, and didn't deserve what she was about to put him through.

Holding hands, they went inside, and found themselves in a charming little bistro. They were taken to their seats, and Aria gushed to Ezra about how nice it was. He seemed pleased she was enjoying herself, and as she pored over the menu of delicious items and joked with him about vegetarianism, she could feel his gentle gaze on her, and his quiet smile.

The waiter soon came around, and Aria ordered a dish with a French name she could barely pronounce, which she was told was _Red Quinoa, Roasted Pepper and French Lentil Pilaf._ Ezra asked for something similar, and once the waiter left he teased her accent, pronouncing her dish perfectly, while Aria laughed.

As they waited for their food, Aria found herself shifting uncomfortably. "Are you okay there?" Ezra asked in a half-teasing, half-concerned voice. She forced a smile to her face, which soon became real as she looked at him "I'm fine. Just a little, um, distracted. I'm sorry, we were talking about… soup?"

Ezra laughed. "Yes, and fine French ones compared to modern American ones. I should tell you right now, don't let my knowledge of fine food fool you. I may know a lot about fancy soups, but the only things I can make are microwavable popcorn, and microwavable noodles."

Giggling, Aria waved a hand. "Well, those are obviously the necessities! Actually, I'm an okay cook. Especially vegan breakfast foods," she laughed. "I can make a mean dairy-free, fruit-stuffed waffle." Ezra chuckled that adorable chuckle, smiling at her. "Is that right? Maybe we should trade recipes some time…"

She laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me." Then the waiter brought out their dishes, distracting Aria, and they both turned to their food. It was even more delicious than Aria had hoped, but she found she could barely focus on the meal. Her and Ezra's conversation somehow turned to school, and her throat suddenly became too dry to swallow.

"So, what exactly did you study in Oregon?" Aria asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from herself. "Journalism, Creative Writing, English Education," he smiled. "Actually, I'm starting my first teaching job in a few days."

"Really?" Aria beamed at Ezra, thrilled for him. "Where are you teaching?" she asked, before taking another bite of the scrumptious rice. He took a moment to answer; he was swallowing his own bite and leaning subconsciously forward ever so slightly.

Then he met her gaze and responded with the same adorable smile, while she lost herself in those deep blue eyes. _Maybe I don't have to tell him, _she thought dreamily to herself, not thinking straight. _Maybe everything will work out somehow, without me hurting him._

"Rosewood High, advanced English."

Aria froze. _It can't be possible, it can't, it can't, no, no, no._ _Maybe this is a dream, all a bad dream. _She'd known it would be hard to tell him this, hard to look at him afterward (or never see him again; each was possible), but he would be her teacher?

Not only would anything between them be illegal, and considered morally wrong by everyone Aria knew, she would have to deal with seeing him every day. Seeing him, listening to him, _being near him._ Was this possible? Was her luck this horrible?

She'd thought herself so lucky for finding Ezra; sure, it wasn't perfect, but they had a chance. Either they could become something, or she'd never see him again. At least then she'd have a chance to get over him. But now? Fate had tempted her. She'd given in, and now she was in an impossible situation.

She'd found the perfect guy, lied to him, and now she had no chance with him- but she would have to see him nearly every single day for the rest of the school year. _Fate sure has a cruel sense of humor, _she thought to herself, chewing her lip in thought.

"Aria? You okay?" Ezra chuckled, leaning back. "You've been biting your lip in silence for several minutes." Aria's eyes widened and she blushed, reluctantly meeting his gaze. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. I just… got lost in thought for a minute, sorry," she blurted, her mind racing.

_Now. I hate to do it, but it has to be now. If I wait, it'll just be so much harder. Suck it up, Aria. Just say it. Say it. It's the only way you'll really know. It's the only way you could live with yourself, and you know it, _she insisted to herself.

"Ezra," she murmured, and he looked up at her with concern plain on his features. "Aria? You're kinda scaring me," he half-teased, reaching across the table and holding her hand. _Of course, he has to make this even harder. God, I hate myself already._

"Ezra," she repeated, so softly, she could hardly hear herself, and he leaned closer to hear, his eyebrows knit together with worry. "I… I am so sorry. I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen like this. I didn't mean to…"

"Aria, slow down," he soothed, squeezing her hand gently. "What happened? Are you okay?" Aria shut her eyes tightly, biting her lip hard. "Do you really have to be such a great guy? God, I'm so stupid…" She wasn't even thinking about her words anymore, just letting them spill out senselessly.

He opened his mouth to respond, clearly worried; but Aria pressed on, scared she'd lose her nerve if she stopped now. "Ezra, I lied to you. I mean, I never actually said the lie, but I misled you, and I am so, so sorry. You don't deserve this. Really, you're an amazing guy, and I wish I could…" she wiped the beginnings of tears from her eyes, voice breaking.

"I don't understand… what did you lie about? What's wrong?" Aria had expected him to be on guard now, to sound colder in a way she knew would only break her heart farther, but his voice was just as softly concerned at it had been before. He was only worried about her, about her safety.

Because he was in love with her. Aria mentally cursed the situation, and opened her mouth again. The wound had been opened; she had to finish this. She only wished she didn't have to look into those guileless blue eyes and tell him the horrible thing she'd done.

"Ezra, I'm not who you think I am." Now the words were pouring out, tumbling over each other, unstoppable. "I wish I could go back and spare you this. I wish I hadn't been such an idiot. But I care about you so much. I think what we had was genuine. I'm just so sorry I did what I did."

"Aria…" he'd paled; he knew something was seriously wrong now. He knew she was trying to say goodbye. "Aria, are you seeing someone else? Is that what this is about? Because I… I mean, I guess I would understand. Just tell me now if that's what's going on, so I can have time to think about it. I feel like we're kind of on uneven ground at the moment."

"No," she breathed. "No, there's no one else. That's not what it is." There was a pause; they stared at each other in that addictive way, the electricity sparking once again. "Ezra, I'm a senior in high school," Aria whispered, and then it was over.

And as he stared at her, she stared back, wanting to look away or close her eyes to block the pain in his, but finding herself unable to. She'd known this would be one of the hardest things she'd ever done, but as all the concern and love and _life_ drained from those eyes, she felt a pain in her heart that was truly unlike anything she'd ever felt.

It felt like someone was cutting away her soul, her spirit, her shadow. It felt like shards of glass and broken hearts and lost love. She was ambushed by a sudden memory of their first kiss, and the way they'd seemed so _together;_ and she wondered for a millionth of a second why she was thinking of that now. Then it occurred to her that it was because this feeling she had now was so completely different.

She'd felt reckless and young and in love; now she had gambled and lost it all. She'd _lost._ Ezra had been hers, and she'd been his, and now they were so far apart that one could've fit an entire galaxy between them. And there he was, still staring at her.

Now she could see in his eyes that he was realizing exactly what this meant, and all the love and support and concern she'd always seen in his eyes was replaced by hurt and confusion and shock. And that was what hurt Aria the most; she hated knowing she was the one who caused him that pain. She was the one who screwed up so horribly.

He started to say something then, but she couldn't bear to hear what it was. _How could you do this, Aria? Did you think I'd forgive you? Did you think we'd be okay? You're not who I thought you were. You're not the girl I fell in love with. Get out of my sight._

She knew he'd say something like that, and though she knew it was selfish, she didn't think she'd be able to live through that. So before he could form the first word, Aria stood suddenly. "I am so sorry, Ezra. I know you must hate me. I just need you to know that I never lied about anything else. I never lied about… my feelings for you."

She wanted to kiss him so badly in that moment, knowing it might very well be her last chance, but she also knew it would hardly be appropriate. She didn't think it would help the situation in the least, so she resisted the urge. Instead, she squeezed his hand and walked out of the restaurant.

She was insanely grateful they'd sat in the corner of the bistro closest to the door; she didn't want to cause a scene, or put Ezra through anything else. She could feel a few eyes on her as she left, but ignored them and pushed out the door.

She never looked back. She was convinced if she saw him again, she wouldn't be able to move a muscle. She pulled off her heels and ran most of the way home, only slowing slightly about halfway there. She needed her body to be moving as fast as her mind was; if she slowed down, she'd probably collapse from mental exhaustion.

She stopped, though, as soon as she turned onto her own road. Suddenly it all caught up to her, and she knew she couldn't go home now. Her parents already thought she was at Spencer's with the other girls, and within moments Aria found herself calling Spencer.

Before she knew it, Spence was picking up, and tears were pouring down her own face. "_Oh my god, Aria,"_ breathed her friend's voice, hearing her sobs. "_Are you okay? I'm guessing it didn't go well? What happened? Where are you?"_ Behind the barrage of questions, Aria could her Hanna and Em interrogating Spencer.

"I-I'm okay. I think. I'm at the end of my road… I just ran here from the restaurant," Aria murmured, making a valiant attempt to even her breathing as she wiped the flowing tears ineffectively from her eyes. "_Oh, god. We'll be right there, Aria. I'm so sorry."_

Minutes later, Aria was in the backseat of Spencer's car, with Hanna and Emily huddled around her. They didn't ask questions, or say a word; they simply held her close, which was exactly what she needed. She was still processing the last half hour; she'd given up everything she'd been wanting and dreaming of. She'd given up the perfect guy for her.

_But you had to,_ she reminded herself. _You got yourself into this, you had to get yourself out. It's better this way. _Chewing on her lip, Aria replayed the scene in the restaurant over and over again in her head; the hopeless look in Ezra's eyes, the way he'd opened his mouth to say something, and she'd never given him the chance.

And then she went back farther; she remembered the first time she'd laid eyes on him; their first kiss; their hours on end spent simply talking; and the way he only wanted what was best for her, how she could see the love in his eyes.

She soon found herself being pulled gently into Spence's house, still wrapped in the arms of her best friends. They huddled on the couch for an endless period of time, before Hanna finally spoke up. She squeezed Aria's hand, her blue eyes full of concern.

"Can you talk about it?" she whispered, eyebrows drawn together. Aria swallowed, licked her suddenly dry lips, and nodded ever so slightly. "I… don't know what he was thinking. I just sort of blurted it out, and he just stared at me. I-I could see how much I hurt him. He started to say something, but I couldn't listen. I just ran out then."

Spencer rubbed her back comfortingly, as the others held her hands and looked on anxiously. "I'm so sorry, Aria," Em murmured. "I know how hard this was for you. Are you… you going to be okay?" Aria hesitated, considering the question seriously.

"Guys… I have to see him again." "Why?" Spencer frowned. "I thought he left that journalism job." Aria bit her lip, wishing what she was about to say was somehow untrue. Wishing things could just be over.

"He did quit. And now I know why… he's the new English teacher at Rosewood High," Aria murmured, closing her eyes. She heard Em and Spence gasp- and Hanna squeal. "Ooh! I can't wait to see your dreamy Mr. Perfect." "Hanna," Emily scolded lightly, and Aria opened her eyes to roll them at her blonde friend.

"Sorry," Hanna mumbled, then grinned at Aria in a clear attempt to lighten the mood. "He is dreamy, isn't he? I mean, the way you described him, with thick dark hair and melting blue eyes… won't it be a nice change from old droning teachers?"

Em cracked a smile, and Spencer struggled not to laugh. Even Aria giggled. "I think you'll find him quite dreamy, Han. I just… I can't believe I have to see him every day. He's my teacher! Oh, god…" she sniffled, and Em quickly passed her the box of tissues.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I know I shouldn't tease you about it." Hanna hugged her tightly, and Aria offered her a wet smile. "It's fine. I do appreciate you lightening the mood… I'm sorry I'm so… crying-y." She giggled slightly, wiping away the threatening tears, and they all smiled at her again.

They talked for several more hours; they stayed up even later watching chick flicks; and by the time they fell asleep in the early morning, Aria's tears had dried again, and she no longer felt so confused. But she still couldn't get Ezra out of her head.

It was even worse than before; now, she wasn't imagining kissing him or being held by him. She was just replaying the restaurant scene over and over, and it was worse every time. Eventually, after three movies and a shared tub of soy ice cream, she was able to get the look in his eyes out of her head, but that didn't really help.

She felt as though this was a wound that would never heal; she would never be over Ezra, and now she had to see him every day. She would never be able to look at him and just see her teacher, or look at another guy and not think of his face. As much as she hated admitting it to herself, Aria knew she was still in love with him. Only now, there wasn't even a tiny possibility he might love her back.


	9. Won't Ever Be Over You

_**Hey, sorry for the wait. Also, thanks so much to the Guest who pointed out to me that there were some issues with this chapter (all the font coding and etc was written out), so I'm re-uploading it. Tell me if it messes up again, thanks! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Ezra**_

He was still in shock. Still replaying the scene over and over in his head, still wondering how he could have been so wrong about a person. He thought of the almost _scared _look on her face when he'd told her about the teaching job; how she'd suddenly insisted she'd never lied about her feelings toward him. And then she'd revealed that she wasn't an English major at Hollis, that she was actually still a minor, and his world had come crashing down.

He couldn't respond; it took his mind several minutes to process her words and all of what they carried. Because if Aria was in high school, if she was going to be his student- what was he supposed to do? He couldn't exactly quit the job now; not only would it be unfair to the school for them to lose a teacher right before the start of school, he had no other job prospects at the moment and he still had to pay rent.

But how could he work at Rosewood High? Knowing he'd walk in and see her every day, knowing he could never kiss her or hold her again? How could he even think about kissing her, knowing the truth? She'd left the restaurant so suddenly; he'd wanted to say something, although he wasn't exactly sure what he'd have told her if she'd given him the chance to say anything at all.

He'd wanted to make her feel better in that moment; as she'd stared at him with that desperation and hopelessness in her eyes, all he could think about was holding her close and washing her troubles away. It hadn't mattered to him in that spilt second where they were, or what she'd lied about; he'd just wanted to be there for her. He'd wanted to defend her against whoever was making her feel this way.

But he remembered that that was him, and it was because Aria had lied about her entire life. After she'd hurried out, he'd followed after a moment of hesitation; but he'd been too late. He found himself almost thankful she was gone; the idea of talking to her right then, even looking at her beautiful face, didn't seem possible to Ezra. But the rest of him was desperate to speak with her, to work this out, to somehow discover it was all a misunderstanding.

_But it's not a misunderstanding, and to even think that for a minute is idiotically setting myself up for disappointment._ Ezra sighed, glancing at the clock. It was nine in the morning, and he was supposed to meet the principal of Rosewood High at noon. The next few days were full of meetings and plans, and he was fairly sure if they weren't, he'd have spent them drinking away the memory of Aria.

Not that he was normally a drinker, or that he found himself typically susceptible to alcohol; it was just that at the moment, he couldn't imagine doing anything productive; and with the image of Aria still unwilling to leave his mind, he didn't want to even think straight.

He still didn't understand, although he was trying desperately to. That evening, in the nightclub- what? She'd seen him, and decided to have a little fun? She'd changed his world, changed _him,_ then dropped the bomb that she was almost six years younger than him. That she'd lied to him for weeks on end, and in a few days would be sitting in a desk in front of him.

He couldn't believe he'd have to see her every day; not only that, in their newfound positions as teacher and student, any unrelated relations between them could land Ezra in a jail cell. Part of him was almost relieved about that.

Could he ever forgive Aria for this? The worst part was, in the midst of all his confusion and shock, there was one thing he couldn't deny. He was still unable to get Aria out of his head; her bright eyes still haunted him, and he constantly missed the scent of her hair. Although he knew now that it was wrong, and thinking this way could potentially get him arrested, he had to admit that his feelings for her were still there.

And it was like an open wound, festering; he would never be able to get over her when he saw her every day. He would never be able to stop thinking about her, or reach the point where he could go several nights without dreaming about her eyes. But what was he supposed to do? There was an entire school year of this ahead of him.

And then there was the morality of it; sure, he knew older couples with a several-year age difference, but Aria was in high school. How could he even think of her this way? He was an adult, and she was… she was the most enchanting young woman he'd ever met. He just couldn't stop thinking about how mature she'd seemed, even for the college student he'd thought she was.

He couldn't stop thinking about their instantaneous connection, and the possibility he'd never meet anyone like her. At two o'clock this morning, lying awake in bed, Ezra had almost convinced himself he could actually make something work with her (in a year, obviously). Then he'd self-diagnosed insanity and reminded himself of the actual situation.

For all he knew, nearly everything Aria had told him might be a lie. Maybe she couldn't care less about French philosophy and Wordsworth, or, as the only really horrible possibility, she didn't feel the connection that he did. He knew he was an idiot; he knew that this would all only end badly. And he knew that he had to take control of this situation and his feelings.

But he still couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her again; he still couldn't imagine never holding her soft, small hand, or kissing her smooth pink lips. He'd never felt so torn over something. On the one hand, he clearly had an amazing connection with Aria. No matter whether she loved exotic food, Ezra had to admit that the way he felt about Aria was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

But it was still impossible, and nothing could come of it. It was wrong, and illegal, and for all he knew, she had never felt the way he did. He just had to fully convince himself of that before school started, and he might manage to make it through the year alive.

_**Aria**_

This was quite possibly the worst day of the summer; maybe the worst of her life. She'd woken up at Spence's with the kind of hangover you can only get from a gallon of soy ice cream and a night of thinking too hard. She'd barely slept, stressing and obsessing over her confession to Ezra.

He must hate her now; why wouldn't he? She'd lied, she'd misled; and, of course, from now on the only time they'd likely see each other was in a classroom. All in all, she didn't have high expectations toward him forgiving her. He was probably wondering why in the world he'd ever liked her.

Heading home with a headache, Aria had gotten a call from Mike, who was angry and confused. He'd somehow found out about their father's affair, and that Aria had known for weeks. He wanted to know why she hadn't said anything, what was going to happen to their family; and all Aria could say was that she'd be home soon and they could talk.

By the time she arrived at their house, her dad's car was gone and she hurried in to find Ella sniffling on the couch alone. The two of them spent a long silence hugging, with Aria's mother wiping her eyes every few moments.

Eventually Ella drew away, explaining that Byron had finally told Mike the truth. Mike had stormed off (apparently that was when he called Aria) and a little while later Byron had hurried outside, hearing crashes. He'd found Mike breaking his dad's car's headlights with a crowbar.

So Byron drove to the car repair shop, and apparently was still there. Mike had run off again when he was found, and Ella had no idea where he was now. Aria was almost happy for the distraction from her Ezra-related thoughts, until her panic set in and she called all of her friends to ask if they'd seen Mike.

Knowing her younger brother, Aria had no expectations of a calm, open reception to their father's news. Since their last tip, since their parents had started fighting, he'd been more moody than she could ever remember him being before. And now that it had all come to a head, she was worried it would boil over.

Clearly, though, it already had; he'd bashed in their dad's headlights and run away. Maybe he'd hoped Byron would never return to haunt their doorstep again. More likely, however, Mike was just angry and confused. Come to think of it, so was Aria. For weeks, she'd been pushing back her frustration and distracting herself from home issues, but bashing in her father's headlights was sounding pretty reasonable to her at the moment.

He deserved it, didn't he? Her mother had suffered through all of this out of concern for her children, but Aria had never even heard Byron apologize. Ella had said he was refusing to move out because he wanted their kids to have their father, but Aria didn't care much about where her father was at the moment.

She wanted to just hate her father and let that be all, but really she wished that none of this had ever happened, that she had never been given a reason to hate her own father. She wished her family was still picture-perfect and always happy, traveling and sightseeing.

While she was at it, she wished that her and Ezra could somehow work out, and that he wasn't going to be her teacher in a few days. But then she had to remind herself that wishing wouldn't get her anywhere; that this was the mess she was in and she was in charge of getting herself out.

She told her mother she was going out to look for Mike, and she'd be home soon. She was eager to look for her brother, but she had to admit another reason she wanted out of the house; she had no idea when her father would be home, and she was definitely not looking forward to seeing him.

She supposed that by now, he knew that she knew, and she had no excuses. While avoiding him for weeks had helped Aria avoid immediate conflict, she had created a high wall between them; and although that was not a barrier she was eager to break, she had to admit to herself that she hated this. She hated conflict, she hated hating her own father.

And as the cherry topping, as quite possibly the worst part of it all, Aria couldn't deny that her initial instinct and deep desire was to call Ezra. She wished last night had never happened- no, that would just put her back at square one. She wished she was older, or he was younger, or by some crazy chance, it was just okay for them to be together.

And then she could've called him and explained everything, and he would tell her in that soft, soothing voice that it would all somehow be okay. That he would come pick her up in a few minutes, and over coffee he would hold her hand and finally say he loved her; they could go back to his place to watch old films, and she would really feel okay again when she was curled up in his arms.

Aria frowned to herself as she pulled her boots back on; she knew better than to think that way. She knew better than to build herself up with those thoughts. She and Ezra had no chance, and that was final. He probably thought of her as an immature little girl playing dress up. He probably hated her; even worse, he probably didn't care about her at all. Maybe he'd brushed her out of his head completely when he'd realized she'd lied about something like that.

She hurried out the door, wanting to escape her own thoughts; she found herself absentmindedly walking along the road that led to Spencer's house. She knew Mike wasn't anywhere along this route, but the idea of spilling out her feelings to a friend sounded great. She'd barely gotten halfway to Spence's, however, when a familiar car pulled up near the sidewalk Aria was standing on.

Her heart immediately leapt into her throat; but, of course, it was not Ezra. _He probably would've driven right past,_ Aria thought, her glutton-for-punishment mind taking over. But she was distracted by the actual identity of the driver; Jason DiLaurentis.

He rolled down the window closest to her and leaned over the passenger seat as she instinctively stepped closer to the car, unable to resist her curiosity at what he could possibly want. He looked a little embarrassed and almost shy; she couldn't help but think of Ezra, and her smile became more forced.

"Aria, right? I, um- I saw your brother up the road. He looked pretty upset, and… well, earlier I saw him smashing in your dad's headlights. I wanted to let you know, I wasn't sure if something was going on…" he ended the phrase as a sort of question, and Aria grimaced internally.

"Thank you so much, I was actually looking for him. There's some, um, family stuff going on, and he's pretty angry and confused…" Ari mentally cursed herself; she didn't have to tell her family's story in order to explain this to what was practically a complete stranger.

"Where exactly did you, um, see him?" Aria asked, biting her lip. She had to find Mike before he did something crazy; maybe he was trying to find their dad again, and she didn't want to see the results if that happened.

"Down a good way, before your place… look, I could give you a ride. I mean, you want to get there pretty quick, right?" Aria looked at him in surprise. Sure, she knew not to get in strangers' cars, but Jason had no reason to kidnap her or anything. And she did want to find her brother quickly.

Aria considered for a moment. He seemed like a nice guy; it wasn't like she had any reason to dislike or be creeped out by him, and every time he smiled she thought of Ezra. "Um, yeah. Sure. Thanks," Aria blurted, wincing, and as he opened the door for her, she slid in.

_**Ezra**_

He'd barely had time to think throughout the day; he'd spent a few hours at the school, being shown around and talking about the curriculum with other English teachers. He was thankful for the distraction, and glad for a way to pass the time. By the time he finally got in his car, a little past three, he was eager to stop by the Brew for a caffeine break.

But then it occurred to him that Aria might be there; it was a long shot, but she had told him that she loved hanging out there with her friends. So he went back to his apartment instead, and made himself Earl Grey.

It hurt to think about her; he had managed to convince himself that when school started, he would treat her like any regular student. Although he had to admit that he desperately wanted more, that was impossible, and giving in to his impulses could only end badly. He would pretend nothing had happened between them, and nothing ever would.

He couldn't deny this growing feeling though; this desperate worry that maybe he was giving away something real. There _had _been a spark between them; Ezra had been thinking constantly about her confession, and he kept remembering how she'd insisted she'd never lied about her feelings for him. There was a tiny sliver of possibility, a far-off opportunity, and he hated knowing he was throwing that away.

But he told himself it didn't matter anyway; there was nothing he could do. There was no way he would have a relationship with his own student, and it wasn't like he could afford to quit. He wasn't even sure how strongly she felt about him. It would be best for him to stop thinking about her entirely.

Yet it was clear he couldn't. Wasn't that what he'd been trying to do all day? To get her eyes, her lips, her voice out of his head? Ezra couldn't help but think that if they were both several years older, their current age difference wouldn't seem so important. But she was still a minor; she was still his student.

So he would have to try, at least. Keep trying to get her out of his head, to get over her. Ezra sat down at his desk and was about to try writing her away when the phone rang. He picked it up and frowned at it for a few moments; it was an unknown number, and he didn't know _that _many people.

He pressed accept and held it to his ear, and a few seconds later he heard Hardy's voice. "_Hey, man. I'm at a payphone, just wanted to let you know that I'm driving down to Rosewood right now."_ Ezra listened in confusion. "Hardy, I thought you wouldn't be free for a few weeks?"

"_Me too. Turns out my boss changes his mind a lot, and he wants to give this other new guy a chance on the only story I was supposed to do this week. I didn't mind, it wasn't a big deal and it meant I could come down. Is now not a good time for you?"_

Ezra actually smiled; it would be nice to see his old friend. "I've got a few days before school starts. I have a couple of meetings and so on in the next couple days, but you could always use that time to be a tourist around here. It'll be nice to see you again."

They made plans for a few minutes (Hardy would be down by that night, and would spend the next few days with him) until Ezra's college friend told him his coins were going to run out and he had to go. Ezra hung up feeling much more cheerful than he had minutes before, finally having something to look forward to.

He had been excited to start the school year, before he found out the girl he loved would be in his classroom. _Girl,_ he repeated to himself. _She's just a girl. How can I feel this way? _He shook himself from these thoughts; it was no good to dwell on Aria when he knew what he had to do.

Ezra turned back to the blank page in his notebook; storing away his thoughts on paper always helped. He'd spent so much time this summer writing articles; it always felt good to let phrases and lines fall straight from his imagination and roll from his pen.

_Summer night_

_Fading inspiration light_

_Takes us back to memories of darkness-_

_Til her sweet smile wins the hidden fight_

_Jubilation_

_Short-lived confirmation_

_Sureness of one thing, one thing only-_

_There is life in this heart-nation_

_Gold-green eyes_

_There my lifeline lies_

_I am too far gone for comfort_

_In past times, my cheerfulness has died_

_Now it thrives_

_Brighter than past lives_

_But it threatens all I know and wish for_

_It spins, it jumps, and it dives_

_Do I leap_

_Will I find that which I seek_

_Or do I back away, seek safety_

_Both paths I must admit are weak_

_I could ignore_

_I could be this and nothing more_

_But when I dream of her I'm not so sure_

_My heart pounds and my ribs are sore_

_I hate to choose_

_I fear I'll take my chance and lose_

_But if I wait, it will be only harder_

_So I sit and write and gather all the strength I'll use._

_**Aria**_

"So, how long are you staying in town?" she asked Jason softly, unsure what else there was to say. The only other time she'd been this close to the mysterious young DiLaurentis was when she'd accidently bumped into him once in the library while her nose was in a book.

"I'm not sure," Jason replied in his own quiet, even tone. "I graduated from Brown and decided to come back and see how much my hometown changed. I've gotta say, I'm a little disappointed by little Rosewood." He smiled openly at Aria, and she couldn't help but grin.

"I can't wait to get out of this tiny town. I mean, I understand the tourist-y appeal of it, and it can be really beautiful, but I want to try the west coast. Maybe Oregon," she added to her own surprise. She'd never really thought about it before, but hearing Ezra describe it had made her want to see those rainy mountains for herself.

Jason seemed amused by her enthusiasm, but more in a friendly way than condescending. "What do you think you'll major in?" Aria brightened; she loved talking about the future with those who seemed just as interested in it. She was curious to learn more about the tall young man sitting next to her.

"I'm really interested in English literature, I think that'll be my major. But I also love philosophy, photography, journalism…" she trailed off, smiling. "So, what was your major at Brown? We've never really talked before…"

He nodded in agreement, appearing thoughtful. "I studied behavioral and social sciences there. My class collaborated with labs for research on alcohol and drug abuse, smoking and tobacco use, obesity, nutrition, etcetera. We did a lot of addictive substance experiments. I think I'd like to work at a youth center, really help teenagers going through tough problems."

Aria smiled at him, at his clear passion for this. "That's great. I-" she blushed slightly. "I remember always seeing you in the library, reading those huge books all the time." Jason laughed as he took a turn. "I was kind of a nerd in high school. I guess I still am. I saw you too; you were reading all those classics and philosophical novels. I wasn't the only nerd, I guess," he chuckled.

She laughed. Aria hadn't been expecting Jason to be so nice and easy to talk to; but deep down, she had to admit a large part of her was comparing Jason's every move to Ezra. That was probably why she felt so comfortable with him; every time Jason smiled or chuckled softly, his short blond hair and green eyes turned into thick dark curls and piercing blue ones.

She tried her best to shake Ezra off her mind; by the time she realized she'd been awkwardly silent for a few minutes and was blushing brightly, they were on Main Street and passing Lucky Leon's Cupcakes. "I saw him just down here," Jason told her, nodding down the street.

They drove slowly along for a few minutes, Aria craning her neck to try and look into windows. She was beginning to lose hope as they passed the Grille, when she caught sight of a familiar figure in a hoodie, sitting at the bar inside Rosewood's most popular restaurant.

"There he is, I see him," she told Jason excitedly. "You can drop me off here, thank you so much." He pulled up to the curb, and she opened her door hurriedly. "Jason, I really, really appreciate this," she told him, pulling a smile over her worried features.

"It's no problem," he assured her as she slid out and shut the door, looking at him through the open passenger window. "I'll see you around, then, Aria," he continued, and she smiled. She really did want to know him better. "Sure. Thanks again, Jason."

He pulled away as she waved, then turned and walked into the Grille. There was Mike, huddled over what appeared to be his phone in the corner. Aria hurried over to him, eyebrows drawn together in concern.

"Mike," she called softly, reaching him and tapping his shoulder gently. He spun around, and she saw that his eyes were red and his features were angrier than she'd ever seen them. "What do you want?" he muttered, turning back around.

She pulled up a seat next to him, chewing her lip nervously. "Are you okay? Listen, I am so, so sorry for not telling you. I thought that he- that he should face up to it and tell you himself."

"Yeah, I get it," Mike rolled his eyes, not looking at her as he continued, "but the fact remains that you kept it a secret from me, and I can tell you I really don't appreciate that." Aria sighed, wishing this was somehow easier.

"It was stupid of me, I know. I'm sorry, okay? But seriously, we can't argue right now. We have to stick together, okay? I'm not going to let this family fall apart because our idiot father screwed up a year ago." Mike frowned at her. "Don't you get it, Aria? This 'family' has already fallen apart. Our dad cheated on our mom, and all of you have been trying to keep it a secret for months. I'm sick of feeling like this."

"I am so sorry," Aria repeated softly, hesitantly touching Mike's hand. "Hey, I heard what you did to dad's car." Her brother sighed. "Oh, so you're here to lecture me about it too? Whatever." She shook her head, smiling slightly, to Mike's surprise. "Are you kidding me? I've been wanting to do that for weeks. I'm glad someone had the guts to do it."

He surrendered a small smile, and she returned it with a comforting glance. "You know we've got to deal with this at some point, right? Trust me, I wish we could just ruin his car and somehow fittingly punish him for what he did, but that won't make up for this. It won't make things right." She hesitated a moment before continuing.

"Mom still loves him, you know. That's why he's still living with us. And for what it's worth, I'm pretty sure he still loves her. Yeah, he screwed up. But at least he _wants _to fix it, which is why he's refusing to leave. At least he didn't just walk out on us for the skank he got caught making out with."

Mike shrugged grudgingly, neither agreeing nor fighting her point. _Progress, I guess,_ Aria thought to herself with a tiny smile. "Listen, I am not at all saying we should forgive him." She paused, sorting through her mess of thoughts.

"But I know Mom wants to be able to forgive him. She wants to move on. She wants to be able to forget this, and go back to the picture-perfect life. But she knows how angry we are, and I think she kinda wants our OK to let him back into our life."

Mike swallowed. "And you're going to? You're going to say it's okay to forgive that bastard?" Aria bit her lip. "I'm not sure. I won't if you really don't want me to, Mike. I wouldn't force you to forgive and forget, or even be around him. I understand how you're feeling, and I'd totally get it if you could never get past this."

His jaw tightened and his gaze grew distant; she recognized the thoughtful expression as one she often wore. "I'll think about it," Mike eventually muttered, and Aria smiled. "Thank you. That's all I'm asking for. I'll see you later, okay? Oh, and I'd call Mom if I were you. She's pretty worried."

Aria patted his hand in the least-condescending way possible and left the Grille. As she headed up Main Street, she dialed Hanna's number. Her blonde friend was on her shift at the fashion boutique, so Aria made the short walk to Han's job site and was soon pushing open the door and causing overhead bells to jingle.

"Hey, Aria," Hanna waved, grinning. She adored her job; she got to offer people fashion advice all day, and got great employee discounts. Aria loved her friend's job because the blonde bombshell would set aside the most daring, trendy pieces and save them for Aria herself.

Letting the day's stress melt away, Aria practically skipped over to the front counter where Hanna stood and quirked an eyebrow expectantly, grinning. "What do you have for me today, Han?" Hanna smirked back and pulled out several pieces from behind the counter.

A short, black, layered tulle-and-silk skirt; a cream backless blouse; a sequined magenta crop top; knee-high burgundy heeled boots; and finally, a pair of vintage cut-and-patterned faux leather pumps. They were the sort of items no one could ever imagine making, and yet somehow they had come into being. Aria's face brightened considerably as she sifted through the items, and she hugged Hanna tightly.

"These are amazing! I love them, thank you so much. You know me so well, Han," she giggled, her mind already wandering off to imagine what she would pair these with. Hanna shrugged modestly, smiling at her tiny friend's enthusiasm. "Glad you like them, Aria. My shift's almost over, wanna grab some coffee at the Brew when I'm done?"

Aria eagerly agreed, and spent the last few minutes browsing through the shop's newest items while Hanna attended to her final customers. Then she handed over the reins to the other girl coming in for her shift, and she and Aria headed out, chatting breezily.

Eventually Hanna thought it safe enough to ask about her family, and Aria recounted the story vaguely. All the girls now knew about her father's affair, and they also understood how hard I was for her to talk about it. Hanna had sisterly concern for Mike, and she seemed relived when Aria told her about the conversation with her younger brother.

They reached the Brew, where Hanna ordered her typical skinny latte with whipped cream and Aria her regular, a soy latte. They'd been sitting on the couch with their drinks for only a few minutes when Em came in to start her shift.

They began the game they played whenever they were there while Emily was working; as each customer came in the door, they would look at how they dressed and spoke, and try to guess what their drink would be. Whoever won would receive a free Brew-made pastry, courtesy of Em, who got an employee discount and happily used it to amuse her friends.

Both Aria and Hanna would pretty good at the game, but Spencer was the undisputed champion. She'd lost only a handful of rounds, which was fairly remarkable considering they'd been playing for over a year. Hanna called Spence and suggested she come by, so all four of them could go to the movies when Em got off.

Aria was happy to relax completely, drinking coffee with her best friends and forget the last few days. She had to admit how tense her shoulders were from stress, and how great it felt to cozy up in the soft cushions. But then she thought of her and Ezra's date there; and instantly it all came rushing back.

She eventually relaxed again as Spence arrived and eagerly joined the game, able to distract herself by studying each new customer. She didn't have to force the grin when she finally won a round, and laughed with Han and Spencer when a cute guy came in and caught them staring.

But the whole time she felt it in the background of her mind; the image of Ezra, the memory of his soft laugh and sweet smile. She had never felt so torn about a person, never felt so _strongly _for one, whether that was for better or worse.

_**Whew. Hope you liked it! To the hardcore Ezrians, chill about Jason (this is me preparing for a load of reviews complaining about him). I always friend-shipped Jason + Aria, that's pretty much what's happening here. I tried to make it pretty clear she was thinking about Ezzie the whole time. Keep reading and revising, thanks again!**_


	10. Faking Unfeeling

_**Whoop! Do you guys know that super-excited, hyper, euphoric feeling you sometimes get when you're listening to really good music and reading/writing super feels-y Ezria fanfic? That's how I feel now… Ahh Ezria reunion in the writing right now… You guys should be excited Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing!**_

_**Kirleigh**_

_-Thursday, August 30__th__-_

_**Ezra**_

He checked his watch; it was nearly seven. Hardy had called a few minutes ago to let him know he was in Rosewood, and would arrive any moment. So Ezra stood at his window, looking out for the arrival of his friend.

Eventually a silver Corvette pulled up, and Ezra recognized Hardy in the driver's seat. He shook his head with a smile; the car perfectly represented the larger-than-life character of his college buddy. He buzzed Hardy in and opened his door when he heard footsteps in the hall; they clasped hands and hugged, each happy to see the other.

Ezra grabbed two cold beers and passed one to Hardy as they both sat on the couch. His friend looked him dead in the eyes for several moments, smirking, then popped open his beer and took a sip. "So, Z, who's the girl?"

'Z,' as he'd been known in college, hesitated. "What do you mean?" Hardy just rolled his eyes; he'd known Ezra for years, and seen him fall for girls before. Ezra could tell that no amount of bluffing would fool his old friend, and sighed.

"It's kind of a crazy story," he started, and paused, wondering if he really wanted to recount this now. But Hardy was raising an eyebrow at him, and he supposed it couldn't hurt. So he continued. "I met this girl about a month ago. Her name's Aria.

"She's ridiculously beautiful, and we had so much in common. She loves philosophy, literature, traveling, and all the music I like. We had this connection, Hardy. It sounds crazy, I know. But I completely forgot about Jackie when I was with her. I've barely thought about her since meeting Aria."

"Well, what happened?" Hardy frowned in confusion, sipping at his beer again. "If you guys totally hit it off, why do I get the feeling this story ends badly?" He leaned forward slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"She'd told me- well, she'd made it seem like she was going to graduate from Hollis, the local college, next spring. But the other night, right after I got back from New York, she told me… she's actually a senior in high school. The high school I'm going to start teaching at in a few days."

"Wow," Hardy muttered, thinking. "Listen, man, I can tell you still like her. But you know you can't do anything about it, right? If anyone found out you had a relationship with your own student, you'd lose your job in a second. And potentially get thrown in jail. I hate to say it, but you can't 'go with your gut' or anything on this one."

"Yeah," Ezra sighed, knowing he was right but wishing he wasn't. "I know. I've accepted that, I've made up my mind to pretend it never happened." He paused, swallowing. "I can't stop thinking about her, though. I've never felt this way about anyone… I feel like I'm giving something amazing up."

"Which you have to do," Hardy replied in a firm voice. "Ezra, this isn't a choice. You'd be giving up far more by trying to be with her. She's a kid, man." He paused, then clapped Ezra's shoulder and stood. "Come on, tonight you're going to show me the best bar in town. And we'll forget about Aria."

_**Aria**_

Three days, after today. Three more days of summer, of simplicity, of sanity. Then her rollercoaster would begin again; any hope of normalcy would be dashed. She was sure by the time school started, her family would have come to a decision- for better or for worse- and things would undoubtedly change. Aria sighed and shifted her place on her own bed, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

Either her father _would_ be moving out, and she would see him even less than she did now; or he'd be staying, and she would have to accept him into her life again. She wasn't entirely sure she could do that yet, forgive and forget; but she would respect and stand by whatever decision her mother and brother came to.

She'd never seen her mother so _unsure; _Aria was a compassionate soul, protective of her loved ones, and she hated seeing Ella like this. She could see the inner turmoil her mother was feeling- she was clearly still very much in love with Byron, but she wasn't sure she could trust him anymore.

Aria had friends with divorced or separated parents; Hanna's father had been estranged for years. Her mother, Ashely, had barely spoken ten words Tom since they'd been divorced years ago, and Hanna saw him only a few times a year.

But then again, Tom hadn't cheated on Ashely, nor had the two of them spent months trying to realize their own feelings. It had been a different situation entirely- Tom no longer felt the same way toward Hanna's mother, and moved out shortly before filing for divorce. Ashely was surprised, but it hadn't her long to realize it was much better that they spilt up; they hadn't really been in love for years, and young Hanna was the only thing keeping them together so long.

Aria almost wished this situation was so simple; she hated feeling so out of place in her own home. This was her fourth night in her own bed in the last month. She'd spent last night at Hanna's; she'd tried on all the pieces her beauteous blonde friend had saved for her and sewed rose appliques onto the cream-colored backless blouse.

But this incredible, awful, dizzying summer was about to end, and that meant one thing to Aria- she could no longer run. She could no longer hide the night out at a friend's, or spend the whole day at the mall or movie theater.

And, of course- it meant facing Ezra. Although she tried not to, she'd been thinking about him nonstop for hours. She'd come to the conclusion that he would probably ignore her as much as possible; he wouldn't want to even look at her.

Her vivid imagination had her re-and-replaying a scene of her walking into the classroom and Ezra's face immediately changing; recognition, a split second of softness, followed by a moment of regret, then his beautiful blue eyes would turn cold, and he would refuse to acknowledge her. She could imagine how in that moment, everything between them would officially be gone; as his gaze iced over, that would signify the closing of their beautiful mess.

Aria had to wipe her eyes now; she understood that she'd hurt him, that it would've been easier for both of them if she'd never approached him, but she wanted him to know so badly that she was hurt, too. She hated knowing she'd done this horrible thing to him. And although she knew it was selfish, never for a moment did she regret meeting him.

If she'd never gone over to him that night; if she'd never talked with him for hours about music and literature and traveling, or kissed him in a way that made her heart ache to remember; Aria wouldn't be this girl. She wouldn't be this girl who was even more stressed out than others about school starting, because she had a romantic history- and was still in love with- the English teacher.

But neither would she be this girl who had truly loved and lost, even if over a tiny span of time, and had learned to believe in true love. And she still did, even after all this; because the way she saw it, she had at least been given the chance for love. She had no doubt that Ezra was the perfect guy for her-they had just gotten a little sidetracked on the timing of it all.

So maybe now they would never end up together; maybe they'd lost their chance, or maybe they'd never had a chance in the first place. All Aria knew now was that she was unable to get him out of her head, but she couldn't do anything about it, and that was the single most frustrating thing in the world.

She rolled off her bed, sighing, and grabbed the notebook and pen she always kept on her desk. She then crawled back into bed, cocooning herself with pillows and blankets and curling her knees so she could set the notebook against them and write. She tapped her pen against the open, blank page, thinking.

_Empty words_

_Brim-full phrases_

_I'll tell you a secret_

_If you die for me first._

She frowned at the words; she hated talking about death in her writing. Sometimes it just slipped out when she wasn't focusing. She crossed that bit out and sighed to herself. It was incredibly frustrating writing began to feel like a chore; she did love the feeling, but if she wasn't inspired it felt forced.

But that wasn't the problem now; she had more inspiration flickering inside of her now than there had been in ages. The problem was that she was pushing it back, refusing to acknowledge it. Because if she admitted what she really wanted to write about, she'd also have to admit how strong and persistent her feelings toward Ezra were. Aria swallowed and tried again, chewing her lip.

_I won and lost and flew and fell_

_I sang and laughed and cried and now_

_I sit and hear the chiming bells_

_And wonder where I lost, and how_

_I question even ev'ry phrase _

_And if I ever had the right_

_To call you mine- I was amazed_

_By everything you said that night_

_The blame's on me, I have confessed_

_I made mistakes, that much is clear_

_But to tell all, I don't regret_

_For I knew love and held it dear_

_And even if I'll never know_

_Again the warmth of your embrace_

_I have mem'ries to cherish and grow_

_I'll never forget your gentle face_

Aria paused her pen, still chewing her lip thoughtfully. She reread the poem a few times, frowning and thinking. It wasn't quite right; something wasn't there. Something about it was flat. So she flipped to a new page.

_Lost without you, skidding through each day_

_A book long overdue, a note blowing away_

_I spin and I slip and I tumble and fall_

_And my heart is still yours; your love is my all_

_There is nothing to say, there is nothing to do_

_Still I wait and I wish and I hope and miss you_

It still wasn't there, that final piece of the puzzle. Aria sighed dejectedly, then closed her notebook and put it back on her desk; something was missing from every word she wrote, but she couldn't quite tell what that was.

_Spirit. Jubilation. Enthusiasm, maybe, _she mused, crawling back underneath her comforter. She never had a problem getting the phrases out; it was just that at times like these, when her heart wasn't really in the words, they didn't mean anything to her. She couldn't _connect _with them, and since that was one of her favorite parts of writing, she would rather get a good night's sleep.

So she curled up underneath her covers, eyes wide open and staring at the wall. While she was both physically and mentally exhausted, it was hard to fall asleep when she knew that after tonight, she would have only seventy-two hours before she had to walk into that classroom and face her mess.

_-Friday, August 31__st__-_

_**Ezra**_

He'd been out until early morning with Hardy, and although he'd certainly enjoyed and appreciated it at the time, he was now feeling the aftereffects in a not-so-pleasant way. He hadn't woken up until ten, and even that had been with a spinning head. So he'd made his black tea, and coffee for Hardy once he woke up on the couch, and sat down with _To Kill A Mockingbird._

He was determined not to think about Aria today; he had only three days to try and get at least partially over her, since after that he'd be seeing her every day. And he knew that once school started, this would all become so much harder.

Telling himself he'd only give himself until Hardy woke up, he let his mind drift to what Aria might be doing right now. He wondered how her family was, if everything had been worked out yet. And eventually, even as his common sense rebelled against it, he let his mind wander around to their last kiss.

He thought about how beautiful and serene she'd seemed, walking toward him in the fading summer light. He'd had a flashback of the first time he saw her, and the way she'd approached him with that curious, adorable air. Now he remembered how when she'd reached him, it was like a tangible electrical force was pulling them together.

He'd tugged her gently closer, and within moments her soft lips had been pressed against his. He loved how connected he felt to her whenever they kissed; how even a brush of their hands sparked adrenaline through his veins, and how alive he felt at the very sight of her.

Ezra's throat tightened, and he pulled himself back from the dangerous territory he was circling. It would do him no good to think about her like that; if he kept it up, he wasn't sure what he'd do the next time he saw Aria. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed her already.

He missed the slightly cinnamon-y scent of her hair, and her quirky little smile. He missed the wide innocence of her gold-hazel eyes, and the cleverness that lingered just behind them. He missed the hint of euphoria he felt when he was around her, and the way he felt inside when she laughed at something he said.

Ezra swallowed, finding himself once again forced to draw back his thoughts. He glanced at Hardy, wishing he'd wake up so Ezra had a distraction. Just then, his friend shifted in his deep sleep and rolled over- onto the ground. _Clearly he isn't used to sleeping on sofas, _Ezra thought to himself, laughing out loud.

He stood and walked over to offer Hardy a hand up as he sat up, clearly disoriented. "What time is it?" Hardy muttered, holding a hand to his head and using the other to accept Ezra's extended palm, pulling himself up.

"Almost eleven in the morning," Ezra chuckled, heading back over to the counter to get Hardy's coffee, which was thankfully still hot. "Cream? Sugar?" Ezra asked, letting Hardy come over to fix the coffee himself. The clearly hungover young man stumbled over, muttering a thank you while pressing his fingers against his temples.

"How'd you sleep?" Ezra laughed. "Because you were out the minute we got back last night, but you don't look very well rested." Hardy glared at him over the rim of his coffee mug, and rolled his eyes. "I slept fine, actually. Thanks for letting me crash on your couch. But I don't think I want to relive waking up anytime soon," he added, rubbing his head and grinning ruefully.

Hardy finished his coffee, and seemed considerably rejuvenated. He headed into the bathroom with his suitcase while Ezra turned back to his book, and came out showered and dressed. He grabbed his coat, to Ezra's confusion, and explained with a grin, "I was thinking I'd look around Rosewood. You know, poke into some shops, glance in a few cafes, get the feel of this town. It's where you grew up, wasn't it?"

Ezra nodded; he'd lived in this town until his early teens, when his parents made the sudden decision to relocate to New York. He'd never really settled down in the city, and moving to the west coast had given him a door into another world.

Hardy's voice pulled him out of his thoughts- "Don't you have a meeting at the school in about a half hour?" Ezra stood up so quickly his chair teetered dangerously, nodding. "Right, thanks. Enjoy your sightseeing, then," he smiled, and Hardy left with a brief wave.

He showered quickly, changed in a flash, and was out the door by five to noon. He made it to the school on the dot, and hurried in to meet the principal and vice principal. He'd only gone to this school for three quarters of a year, but every time he walked through these halls, it brought back a flood of memories.

Now, Mr. Tamborelli, the principal, and Mr. Hackett, the vice principal, were waiting for him in the principal's office. Mr. Tamborelli had been Ezra's own principal when he went to this school, but Hackett had just started a few years ago, and Ezra found him rather disagreeable.

He was a pear-shaped, middle-aged man with a receding line of straw-colored hair, and beady little eyes. It was clear he'd like the principal position, but Mr. Tamborelli wasn't going anywhere soon. Ezra had a great deal of respect for the principal; he had to admit that he was still slightly intimidated by him, the way he had been when he was just a student.

And now, sitting in the man's office, Ezra had a flashback of being called in here years ago. He'd never really gotten in trouble for anything, but there had been times when he'd needed to sign something or other. Even then, as he would wait to be told why he was there, he'd known the slight panic of wondering what he'd done wrong.

He shook off those lingering feelings now and returned to the discussion of the yearly English course. He was set to teach four classes a day, at least two of those being advanced. He hoped to one day get his master's so he could teach AP, but he'd wanted real teaching experience before then.

And he had to admit that despite his worries about school starting and the looming reunion with Aria, he was looking forward to the coming school year. Sure, he'd heard the horror stories about naïve young teachers and their first years, but he really expected this to be great. He figured as long as he was passionate about what he was teaching, it couldn't go horribly wrong.

He finished up the meeting quickly, with plenty of new textbooks and schedules to look at, and decided to head straight back to his apartment and call Hardy from there. However, by the time he got back home, around one forty-five, Hardy was already there.

He was on the couch, listening to some kind of country music and writing something down in a notebook- which Ezra found ironic; here, he was considered odd when he pulled out his notebook wherever he was. But back in college, in the writing department, that had been the norm.

"Hey," Hardy called, looking up from his notebook. The whole image strongly reminded Ezra of college; of coming back to their dorm after a school day to find him busily doing homework or writing for the campus newspaper. "How was the meeting?" his friend asked, and Ezra could only think to shrug.

"Fine. I mean, nothing went wrong, but nothing was very exciting about it." He went to hang up his coat, and glanced back at Hardy when there was a long moment of silence- only to find his friend shifting uncomfortably and looking thoughtful.

"Speaking of excitement… well, I was in that great little café- the Brew- and this girl came in with a bunch of her friends." Ezra raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Z. This girl, she was tiny. She had wavy dark hair, and hazel eyes."

Ezra's blood ran cold. "Aria? You saw her, you saw Aria?" Even though he knew this wasn't a huge deal, the mention of her name was like the shattering of a spell; in the last few days he'd almost managed to convince himself she was unimportant, just a captivating, distracting dream- but he could clearly no longer deny her actuality. Meanwhile, Hardy shrugged.

"That's what I heard one of her friends call her. I gotta admit, I felt a little uncomfortable sitting two tables down from them after that, so I headed back here. I'm not sure why I thought I should tell you, since you're trying to get over her and everything- I guess I thought maybe this would help. You know, building up immunity of her? We've started out with mentioning her, now sighting her out on a coffee run…"

Hardy kept his tone light, clearly trying to lift the mood; but Ezra was too distracted to even process most of his words. His mind was once again overtaken by thoughts of her- had she gotten the dry soy latte? Did her friends know about him? He was shaken from this wondering state by Hardy, who raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you okay, man? I've never seen you like this. I mean, with Jackie you were with her all the time, being her puppy dog-" Ezra rolled his eyes at his friend's frank tone, knowing he was right, "-and after, you know, the whole thing with her and that guy, you were just really quiet for weeks. Now you're always distracted! Half the time when I'm talking to you, you're staring off into the distance, drooling at the thought of Aria."

He was teasing, joking around, but there was a truth to his words. Ezra had to admit he'd barely been paying attention to most of what Hardy said since he'd been in Rosewood, and he felt guilty about it. Hardy had driven all the way down here to see him for the first time since they'd graduated, after spending several years together.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I _am_ trying to stop. And I feel bad that you came way down here to see me, and I've already become a boring idiot." Hardy raised his hands in a jokingly spiritual way. "That's why I'm here! To bring back the life of the long-dead party."

"Is that right?" Ezra laughed. "A mere three nights before my teaching job begins? Somehow, I don't suspect the Board of Education would approve of much _partying_ on my part. But, hey, I've got some beers left in the fridge. Knock yourself out, Hardy."

Hardy chuckled. "It's barely two in the afternoon, Z. And I definitely don't want a repeat of my head exploding the way it did when I woke up this morning_. But,_ _hey, _I might have a couple later. After all, I don't have to teach four classes full of teenagers in a couple days. Wait a minute- maybe you should be having those beers…"

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Actually, I'm really looking forward to it. I know you're picturing some of our professors who droned on and on in class, and the ones who thought they were so great when all the students found them annoying. But I love English literature, and when I was in college my English teacher was a huge inspiration to me. So I don't really care what happens, I have a passion for this and I'm looking forward to trying."

Hardy let out a theatrical yawn. "You were reading my mind until the bit about passion for your job- I've never heard of the stuff." Ezra rolled his eyes, smiling, as he sat down opposite Hardy on the sofa. "Oh, come on. I know you like your whole journalism gig-thing…"

"'Journalism gig-thing?' You've really proven to me what a good listener you are. But I guess you're right, I do enjoy being a _freelance journalist and photographer._ Especially now that my usual newspaper has really taken a liking to my work. I think they might even take me on full-time, which would mean I would actually have a stable job… and that would obviously be great." They both laughed.

"That's one of the perks to being a teacher," Ezra chuckled. "I get weekends and vacations off. I am a tiny bit jealous of you, though. I already miss the amount of writing and photography I was doing at the publishing office here in town." Hardy seemed surprised; he furrowed his eyebrows together in thought.

"They have a publishing office here? And you worked there? Man, I thought there was at least one thing I could do that you couldn't…" he said in a teasing tone, making Ezra roll his eyes. "Oh, come on, Hardy. Get over yourself. You knew I like photography and journalism. We took several years of almost all the same courses, we're pretty evenly matched."

"Except that I know how to make at least a few edible dishes," Hardy smirked. "You mean, spaghetti, salad, chocolate chip cookies, and steamed vegetables? Very impressive, I know," Ezra laughed.

"Oh, actually, about that… It's only spaghetti, salad, and cookies. That one time I made steamed vegetables and told you I even steamed them myself? They were actually microwaved. But hey, you used to burn popcorn so badly each piece tasted like charcoal," Hardy grinned.

"Well, I've perfect it now," Ezra chuckled. "And seriously? Not that it's a big deal, but you're just telling me now about the whole steamed vegetables thing? Because you did not just make that once. I actually always was a little suspicious about how quickly and easily you appeared with it…"

They continued their easy reminiscent banter for hours. Then they each popped open a beer, and continued for several more. And although Aria constantly danced along and skimmed the border of his thoughts, Ezra was happy to finally be able to talk to a good friend and focus on something other than his current woes.

_-September 1__st__-_

_**Aria**_

So now she had only two days- well, a day and a half. It was a little past noon, and Aria was arriving at the movie theater with her friends. They were trying to pack in as many things as they could before being dragged down by their social and academic school lives.

As a result, this was the third time they'd seen _Pretty Child, _a chick-flick/romance/mystery about a girl who'd grown up as the perfect, beautiful blonde 'it' girl of a small town, named Alison. She seemed sweet and charming to most, and had a large clique of devoted followers at her high school. But she was really a manipulative, sneaky brat, who constantly teased and bullied all the 'nerds' of her school.

One of those 'losers,' a girl named Mona, began sending her threatening, anonymous texts, and eventually tried to kill her by hitting her hard over the head with a rock one night. Alison survived, breathing but disoriented, and Mona convinced her that the town was no longer safe. So Alison ran away, leaving everyone thinking she'd been kidnapped, and Mona built herself up as the new 'it' girl- even stealing Alison's former boyfriend.

Eventually, however, Alison reappears- determined to figure out who tortured her for months and tried to kill her, and make that person pay. Most of the movie revolves around her former friends and family trying to find out what really happened to her, and Alison herself trying to find not only her stalker but her new place in the town.

It ends with Alison realizing it was Mona, and attacking her, but being apprehended by the police when the brilliant former loser calls 911 just before Alison sneaks into her house. The officers come just in time to find Alison standing over a fallen Mona with a knife, and she's sent to a correctional facility for young women.

Aria's favorite part of the movie was the well-executed photography. The cameras were placed at angles that suggested the way Mona stalked Alison, and she loved the dark shots. Hanna's favorite bit, of course, was the love triangle between Mona, Alison, and the guy who started dating Mona after Ali disappeared- who eventually found out about each of their dark sides and was caught in the middle of their battle.

When the movie was over, Aria and her friends headed to the Brew, since Emily had a shift at two thirty. The chatted about their least favorite parts about _Pretty Child-_ which by now they were practically experts on- and eventually, inevitably, the topic melted into the last thing they wanted to think about- school.

They theorized on which boys would have gotten cuter, and which classes they were most looking forward to. Aria had been excited for her advanced English class, but now she was dreading it the most. Em was eager to restart the swim season, as well as her advanced Bio course. Hanna was most looking forward to skipping school, and Spencer couldn't decide which of her classes seemed more exciting.

Aria was beginning to drift off to daydreams when Hanna squealed. "Guys, remember that cute stranger guy from yesterday? He's here again, sitting at that same table. He's even writing in that notebook again. And he keeps glancing over at you, Aria. Ugh, lucky."

Aria rolled her eyes, but when she looked over at the stranger, he was indeed glancing at her. He didn't seem interested, though- more distantly curious and slightly amused. She wondered where he was from and what his deal was, but eventually brushed it off and continued her conversation with the others.

Forty-five minutes later, however, as the girls were getting hungry and decided to get pastries from the main counter, she noticed he was still occasionally glancing her way. As the other picked out various muffins and Danishes, she walked over to him, frowning.

"Do you mind telling me why you keep looking over at us?" she asked in a soft enough voice as not to cause a scene, but making it clear she wasn't amused. He seemed surprised, but still had that small smirk on his face- like he was constantly thinking of teasing jokes.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "You're Aria, aren't you?" Before she could ask how he knew, he continued. "I must seem like some creepy stranger- well, I am a stranger." He paused, and although Aria was still weirded out, she had to admit that he had one of those friendly smiles that gave you the impression this person made a lot of jokes at their own expense.

"My name's Hardy. You don't know me, but I know Ezra." It took her a moment to process his words; the mere mention of his name sent warm shivers down her spine and washed another wave of love and regret over her. The guy- Hardy- studied her reaction.

"So, you do feel the same way?" Aria drew her eyebrows together, confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked, wondering what Ezra had said to Hardy about her. Did he know everything? "I mean, it wasn't just some stupid fling for you either."

"N-no!" Aria insisted, feeling dizzy and sliding into the seat across from him. "He told you everything? Can you please tell him how sorry I am? I can't call him, I mean I could but I don't feel like that would be very helpful… does he hate me?" The words tumbled senselessly out of her lips, desperate and with a wavering level of hope.

Hardy gave her a level look, raising an eyebrow. "No, he doesn't hate you. Which I have to say, might not be the best thing. You know that nothing can ever happen between you two again, don't you? He could lose his job, and go to jail. I'm just looking out for him."

Aria hesitated, nodding slightly. Yes, she knew. She hated it and wished desperately it was otherwise, but she knew. "Listen," Hardy continued, seeming torn. "I could kinda tell when I said his name that you're not really over him. And not to give you any kind of false hope, but he'd not totally over you either. So in the interest of my best friend and your soon-to-be teacher, can you promise me something?"

She swallowed, her mind racing. Not only did Ezra not hate her- he might still have feelings for her too? She forced herself to concentrate. "Yes, I promise. I mean, what is it?" Hardy hesitated for a short moment. "He can't know how you feel. It'll make everything harder. I know it'll hurt him, and I know doing that will hurt you. But when you see him, please promise me you'll pretend you don't care about him. Pretend you never did."


	11. And How Am I Supposed To Feel

_**Eek, sorry I've taken so long to update. Schoool. :/ I came home sick today, so I had a lot more time to write, but I still feel kinda crappy and out of it so I probably blabbed a lot at the end, sorry about that Can't wait for PLL Day tomorrow! Literally the highlight of my week. Oh, before I forget- please go check out my new story, Tell Me You Love Me But Tell Me The Truth! I'll try and update it soon. Have a nice Tuesday!**_

_**Kirleigh**_

_**Ezra**_

When Ezra came home that last day of summer, Hardy was all packed up (he was leaving that night- for some odd reason, Hardy preferred arriving home in the early morning) and sitting in his typical place on the sofa. Writing, as per usual.

Ezra hung up his jacket and messenger bag and went into the tiny kitchen to fix himself tea. "What have you been writing this whole time, anyway? An article? Or maybe a mystery novel like that one you tried to start a couple years ago?" Ezra laughed at the memory as Hardy rolled his eyes.

"Actually, it's a story. I was never as into fiction as you, but I'm beginning to see the appeal in writing from your own imagination instead of just pulling facts from everyday life." Ezra raised an eyebrow, smiling. "You, writing fiction? I have no doubt you'll someday be a bestseller, but all I can think about is you in our Creative Writing course. You used to spend the whole class using weird, cheesy writing-themed pick-up lines on the girls."

Hardy opened his mouth to interrupt Ezra before he could get much further, but he was already continuing, raising his voice to block Hardy's with amusement. "What was one? Oh, I remember… 'Honey, you must be a piece of fiction, because you look too good to be true."

Hardy was both laughing and wincing, embarrassed and amused by his younger self. "Honestly, Hardy, I have no idea how you got as many girls as you did back then." At that, Ezra's college buddy chuckled. "My rugged good looks, of course. And I'm really quite charming, if you can look past my habit of letting loose horrible pick-up lines."

They continued their friendly reminiscent banter for a while, enjoying their time together until Hardy had to drive back up. Hardy never told Ezra about his conversation with Aria; that would've defeated the point of telling Aria what he had.

He regretted even telling him about his first run-in with her- although he did think he deserved to know, he had seen how even the mention of Aria's name had sent him spiraling back to mixed feelings and daydreams. He only wanted what was best for his good friend, and he knew that any relationship with Aria could only end badly for Ezra.

So although he felt bad about what he'd said to her, he told himself it was for the best and let it go. She would do what was best for Ezra- he truly believed that. He had seen the look on her face when he mentioned Ezra, and again when he let it slip that Ezra wasn't completely over her anyway. She really cared about him; Hardy was just worried Ezra would be able to see that when school began the next day.

Eventually, as the sun sunk lower in the sky, Ezra asked again about the notebook. "What kind of story is it?" Hardy responded with a shrug. "Just a story. Nothing special. Why do you ask?" Ezra chuckled. "Maybe because you're being so hush-hush about it. Can I read some of it?" Hardy hesitated a moment, then handed over the notebook with another shrug.

_It's different here. The leaves are more brittle; the people, less rushed. The sky is more blue than grey, and in the morning you can hear birds chirping. There are no taxis here, for the town is so small that one could reach their destination quickly on foot, and when you take a deep breath, you taste clean air rather than smoke. It's like a little break from reality here; not paradise, but a sweet, short, hiatus from life._

_And there are such interesting ways to pass the time (being a tourist seems fulltime, but it's merely a state of mind). One could spend hours in quaint cafes, sipping some of the best cappuccino you've ever tasted. Or- if you have a tendency to spend your time on odd little things- you could watch the people._

_For the people here are thoughtful, impulsive, and rather strange to a self-declared New Yorker; they each have secrets that sparkle in their eyes, and tiny side smiles that seem to find humor in everything. My best friend (a native of this town) has these qualities, and in our past time together I always wondered why._

_But now I know; for the woman who gave me my coffee this morning had those same qualities, as did the elderly man I passed on the street, and the cluster of young girls who giggled over magazines on a park bench. So what is it about this rosy little town that leaves this birthright upon folks; that leaves them with the ability to laugh over tiny things and keep secrets as well as an age-old house?_

_**Aria**_

She'd had a cup of coffee (and half of Em's), and although she'd hoped it would give her the energy to face the morning, now her nerves were buzzing uncontrollably. Aria's friends kept giving her brief hugs and squeezing her hand as they walked the block from the Brew to school, and though she knew it was meant to be supportive and calming, it just increased her nerves.

When they reached the school building, Hanna tugged Aria into the bathroom, and soon there was a flurry of movement, bags, and giggles forming. Spence and Em followed them in, their curiosity piqued; and what they found was Hanna subjecting a mellow Aria to beauty touch-ups while engaging in a sort-of pep talk.

Hanna's mood-boosting speech mainly consisted of "Hate you? When he sees you, he'll want you back all through class," and "Ar, you cannot let this guy control your feelings. You're a strong, beautiful, smart, kick-ass young woman, and he's just some curly-haired nerd of a _teacher._ You can get past this! I saw a bunch of cute guys checking you out in the hall."

Although Aria's makeup had been done less than an hour ago, it was already smudged around her eyes and nose from controlled sniffling. Hanna was more than happy to pull out her makeup travel bag and turn Aria into a mini-model. Not that Aria's usual makeup was done badly at all; it was just that as a budding fashionista, Hanna had already perfected the art of subtly seductive makeup (which, in her opinion, was exactly what Aria needed).

In minutes, Aria was looking like a 60's model (her platform heels, floral tea dress and pinstripe jacket helped with the era), and she was at least slightly revved up from Hanna's enthusiastic pep talk. Em and Spence had been mainly amusing themselves this whole time by arranging what classes they would do each other's homework for, but as soon as Hanna started tugging at Aria's clothes, they pulled her away and enthusiastically told Aria how amazing she looked.

The bell rang, and the girls went off to their first period classes, where they each received their official class schedules for the semester. Aria, currently in Global Economics, found she had English next (unbeknownst to her, each of the girls were reading the same thing),

She suffered through first period with about the same level of concentration as every other student in the building- it was the first day of school, after all. Her Global teacher didn't take kindly to daydreaming, however, and did everything short of assigning a mountain of homework to make their days dreadful.

She sat there, both eagerly anticipating the bell for an escape, and dreading itwith every cell in her body. Global dragged on for so long, Aria almost convinced herself that she would sit here for eternity, in a never-ending state of self-loathing and dreariness.

But the bell did ring, and she dragged herself out of her seat. She made her way to her locker as if sleepwalking, and there she found her best friends waiting anxiously for her. "We all have English next," Spencer started, her voice low and rushed.

"I still can't wait to see what he looks like," Hanna added, in her own sort of world as she fixed her already flawless makeup. Em nudged her, and her face immediately changed to one of friendly concern and support.

Meanwhile, Aria's spirits began to rise for the first real time that morning. She wouldn't have to do this alone; her best friends would be there for her, the way they always were. Although the prospect of looking Ezra in the eyes again still terrified her, she was slightly relieved to know that they would be backing her up.

Too soon, students were flooding out of the halls and into classrooms, and the girls hurried along with the crowd, not wanting to draw attention to themselves (and mainly Aria) for being late. They reached the English classroom right on time, as several students were already seated and were still flowing in.

Aria took a deep breath, and her friends smiled encouragingly at her. _I can do this,_ she told herself. _Not only can I face this guy, I can pretend nothing ever happened between us. I can do what Hardy and I discussed. I can ensure he keeps his job. I can make sure that nothing ever happens between us again._ And with those terrifying words reverberating in her mind, Aria walked into the classroom.

She tried not to look at the teacher's desk, or anywhere near the front of the room, but it was a little hard considering the door was practically leading onto his desk; besides, as much as she wanted to be strong and stone-cold, she wasn't sure she ever could've lasted long against this intense impulse.

And so she managed to keep her head down and her eyes averted as she made her way to an empty seat in the fourth row (it seemed far away enough to resist the urge to spill her soul to him) but no longer.

And it was plain to see, as her eyes traitorously wandered over to his desk, that he'd seen her; and it was plain in his eyes that he missed her, and wanted her, and could not be angry; and although Aria had told herself she'd be strong, it broke her heart all over again to look away from those aching blue eyes.

Her mind instantly rebelled- _why are you doing this? Go up to him. Go up to him right now. Tell him everything, tell him how you feel. Can't you see how hurt he looks? This is worse than what you did to him before. Screw everyone else, go up there and do what feels so right._

But Hardy's words also echoed in her head, words of caution and sensibility and strength, and Aria closed her eyes as the two voices in her head fought for control. Finally the sensibility won over, and Aria bent down her head to write the date in her notebook.

She felt his eyes on her for several moments (as much as she tried, being in the same room as him, she could no longer deny that connection they had both felt so strongly from the very beginning). Then there was that adorable little cough, and his voice filled the room.

And as badly as she wanted him to be calling to her, it was an introduction; for after all, no one else in the class knew that this was Mr. Fitz, their new English teacher. No one else knew that he'd just graduated from the University of Oregon this spring, and he loved the Fray.

No one else but her in that tiny classroom, in that tiny town, was in love with the sweet, handsome new English teacher, and that anxious, lovesick new English teacher was in love with no one else but her; and so again, Aria was all alone.

_**Ezra**_

He knew from the moment she walked through the door that he wouldn't be able to last the whole year. He would resign, he would tell her how he felt; he wasn't sure yet on the details. But he knew one thing for sure; that this feeling of seeing her walk past him (refusing to look his way) and not having her be his, was one he would not be able to survive.

And then there was that moment of truth; a second after sitting much farther back than Ezra would've preferred, she looked up. Their gazes clashed in a way that physically jarred Ezra, like an unexpected stroke of lightning; and he could practically feel her regret and desire and hatred of the situation.

And he could see it in her eyes; he could see how badly she wanted to run up to him, and he felt his heart leap up in his throat when there was a moment of weakness in her eyes and he thought she would. For in that long, charged minute, Ezra didn't care who knew. He didn't care if he got fired, if he was arrested.

All he wanted was to hold Aria in his arms again, and for her to know how much he truly loved her. He had never gotten to tell her; and it was so long overdue. They were the only two people that mattered right then. They were the only people in the world, in a giant spinning void of emotion. And they stared at each other across that void, each wishing they had the strength to run to the other, while being barely strong enough to control that feeling.

But then something changed in Aria's eyes, and Ezra saw it. He saw her expression turn determined, and hard, and a little scared; and he wanted to be holding her and asking her what the matter was. But then she broke their long stare (tearing a tiny piece of Ezra with her) and looked back down to her open notebook.

It took him a moment to recover; he cleared his throat, and forced himself to look away from her and around the other room. He considered himself lucky all his students were still in a post-summer haze; otherwise, they surely would have noticing his gaze-locking with a student.

There were three girls, however, that seemed wide awake; they kept shooting concerned glances at Aria, and were looking at him like they weren't sure whether to make of him. He supposed those were Aria's friends, and that brought him spinning back to the reality of the situation; for while Aria always seemed mature, and wiser than her years, she was still one of those teenagers he saw giggling in the park with her friends.

He forced himself to look away and recalled his plan for the morning. Walking over to the board, he quickly wrote _Mr. Fitz _in large letters, with a line underneath. "My name is Mr. Fitz, and I'm going to be your new English teacher."

They both suffered through the class, managing to avoid each other's gazes. And the moment the bell rang, Aria scrambled to her feet, grabbing her bag and books. She hurried out the door, refusing to look his way, and Ezra had to close his eyes; he couldn't stand watching her walk away from him again.

He had another class now, and one more in the afternoon, but at the moment Ezra couldn't think about teaching. He wanted to go after her, or at the very least have time to recover from that unhappy reunion. The way she had acted, the way she had refused to even gift him a glance; something was undeniably off.

Clearly everything was different now- Ezra knew that. Clearly they could never go back to that simple, innocent relationship (although he questioned now how innocent that had really been), but still, something was odd about the way she'd gone from that electric, eternal gaze to ignoring him completely.

Maybe he'd been right before. Maybe she had never really cared about him, and everything he'd thought he felt, he thought he knew- _no._ No, he couldn't believe that. He couldn't even convince himself of that. Yes, something was off about Aria today.

But the way she'd looked at him at the beginning of class, he'd almost forgotten anything between them had changed. And of course she must feel differently around him; the entire dynamic of everything they'd felt had been spun around. Ezra shook his head suddenly, realizing what he'd been doing this whole time.

He still thought of them as having a relationship. He still imagined there was something between them, something he could somehow fix at the flip of a switch. And he had to get out of that mindset; true, he had thought when he first saw her this morning that he would do anything to hold her again. But without Aria in the room, unintentionally twisting his mind, he could think clearly.

And with a clear head, he knew he would have to keep going. It would be hard at first, it would be frustrating and distracting and incredibly tempting. But whatever he felt for Aria would eventually fade away, and he would never risk losing his job or going to jail.

Students had begun filing into the room, and Ezra swallowed. _Just get through this period, Fitz. Then you can concentrate on your feelings._

_**Aria**_

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my flipping god. _Aria was now in Art, but she could barely concentrate as Mrs. Pickett made introductions and went over the basics of the course. All she could even think about was Ezra.

She'd felt his eyes on her all through class, and it had taken her all the strength she didn't realize she had to keep her eyes on her paper. Listening to the sound of his voice the whole time hadn't exactly strengthened her resolve, either. She hadn't realized how much she missed his voice; its soft quality, how it reminded her of laughter and the happiest times.

And it had been clear he was battling his own inner forces; she had seen the confliction in his eyes, heard it in his voice. She knew she wasn't alone in this internal quarrel of right and wrong; they just had different reasons.

Aria didn't want to do anything to get him in trouble with the school; or worse, in trouble with the law. And she knew that that was indeed a possibility. Not only that, she knew that her family would never approve of their relationship, and the idea of a student and a teacher would seem incredibly wrong to most people.

Yet the memory of being held close to him, and the idea of being kissed by him again, seemed so right to Aria. Ezra felt right. He felt like a new path that Aria had never seen before; one exciting and wonderful and fascinating, and comforting and reliable and somehow so familiar.

But for Ezra… Aria imagined that for Ezra, it must be much harder. He had been lied to, hurt; and now, after the way she acted, he would probably be questioning her feelings for him once again. _If he only knew,_ Aria sighed, lamenting over her difficult situation.

The art teacher glared over at her for 'disrupting the class with her unfortunate boredom,' as she'd put it when another student yawned. Aria fought the urge to glare back, wondering what Mrs. Pickett would have to say if she was told about Aria's situation with her new coworker.

When the painful period finally ended, Aria gladly hurried to meet her friends for lunch, avoiding the hall with Ezra's classroom. _I should probably get used to knowing him as Mr. Fitz, _she supposed, the thought only adding to her headache.

Hanna, Em and Spence were already waiting in front of the school, so the four of them could go to the Brew for lunch (it wasn't _against_ the rules to leave school grounds, but the girls had learned not to get caught). The others had worried about Aria all through the last class, although Hanna also mentioned she'd met a really cute new guy.

Not wanting to talk about Ezra, Aria just nodded along and smiled vaguely as they walked the short distance to the Brew. Spencer talked enthusiastically about her AP Biology course, which she was taking with Emily, and Hanna shot in bits about new students and over-the-summer changes whenever Spence took a breath or a bite.

Aria couldn't concentrate on anything they said; all she could think about was what she could possibly do next. Was it really possible that just over a month ago, she thought the most interesting thing that could happen to her was getting her books published? Now she sat here in the Brew, a completely different person.

She had met the perfect guy, she'd fallen in love; and she'd like to say she'd fallen back out, but sadly that wasn't the case. So in ten minutes she would have to walk back to school, and face the possibility of seeing him again- the man she loved (and almost hated, for the way he made her feel). She would have to face him for an entire school year.

She couldn't really believe this would last the whole year; a mere class period had seemed an eternity too long. Even the idea of lasting a year this way seemed impossible. Aria wanted to stay strong, knowing it was better for the both of them, but there was no denying how badly she needed him.

Back when she was trying so desperately to convince herself that she never needed to tell him the truth, she had become weak. She had admitted to herself how important he was to her for someone she'd only just met; and now there was no going back. Over hours of phone conversations and a mere two dates, Aria had realized it wasn't just about Ezra being handsome, and charming, and sweet.

It was about how when he looked at her, it made her heart grow wings and flutter into her lungs. It was about how when he held her close, all she wanted was to spend the rest of her life gazing into those blue eyes, and how when he kissed her, she felt like she was dreaming and any moment she'd wake up, and find it really had been too good to be true.

It was about how she could talk to him for hours about nothing, and everything, and all the tiny details in between; for the simple reason that she loved the sound of his voice, and she never wanted to stop hearing it. It was about how he had this passion inside of him for all the same little things Aria loved, and how she was terrified she would never find someone like that again.

It was about how he made her happier than she'd ever known she could feel, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life feeling that way. It was about how neither could deny the simple connection they both felt; it was about how much each one loved the other.

Aria didn't usually cry; she considered herself a strong person, and usually only felt comfortable shedding tears with her closest friends. But now, in a corner of the Brew, she found herself hunching over as sudden sobs racked her body.

Before people could even start to notice and stare, Aria's friends were gently guiding her into the bathroom. They helped her calm her breathing and wipe her eyes, and waited with her until they would be late to class.

As they all made their way back, Aria felt she had a slightly clearer head; no, she didn't know what to do about Ezra. But sometimes thinking hard and shedding a few tears can help you see a little clearer, and Aria knew one thing for sure.

She would follow Hardy's advice and give Ezra his space, and let him really decide; after all, he had so much more to risk than her. But while she was hardly going to go to him with high hopes now, neither was Aria going to give up on them. Because it was clear these feelings weren't going anywhere soon, and Aria didn't want to spend her whole life regretting being too cowardly to tell this amazing guy how she really felt.

_**Ezra**_

He was just coming back from the teachers' lounge when he saw them sneaking back into the school. The blonde girl was grinning and giggling, the quiet, slightly nervous-seeming one was glancing around to make sure no one saw them (she wasn't very thorough, clearly), and the tall, dark-haired one was saying something to Aria and squeezing her hand.

Ezra could see from where he stood in the doorway of his classroom that Aria had been crying; her flawless makeup was slightly smudged, and her eyes were red. And all Ezra wanted to do was hold her until she was happy, comfort her until those hazel eyes sparkled again.

He hated having to shake those thoughts out of his head, but he did; and he was just finding the strength to turn away when Aria looked up. And there it was again. That intense, electrical whirlwind of emotions that seemed to swirl between them when their gazes locked together this way.

He was surprised to see the first emotion that crossed her face- relief. He watched as her beautiful eyes widened, and those soft lips began to curve into the slightest hint of a smile- then she turned away, confusing Ezra. The other girls glanced in his direction, and he quickly ducked into his classroom, his mind racing.

He survived the last period with a debatable sense of reality, and although he had no more classes, stayed until after school ended to go over his assignment plans. Besides, he wasn't really looking forward to going home to an empty apartment; Hardy had left, and Ezra knew that going home now would just result in him listening to the Fray, writing love poems, and eating leftover Chinese food; and he knew from past experience that that wasn't always a great mix.

He waited until four thirty or so, then felt safe enough to pack up his papers into his shoulder bag and venture out into the hall. He never got far, however; standing at the end of the corridor, rifling through her locker, was the girl of Ezra's dreams.

He stood stock-still, almost afraid that if he moved, he would scare this precious wonder away. She still stood with her locker door open, covering her face, as she dug determinedly through her locker for an unknown item.

"Is that you, Mr. Kassay?" she called, unaware it was Ezra who stood less than twenty feet away. "I'm just leaving from chamber choir, I had to get my books. Don't worry, though, I'll be out of your hair in a min-" her bright tone trailed off as she pulled an armful of textbooks out of her locker and closed the door, turning toward him.

There was a long moment of silence; a thick, impenetrable, palpable silence, the kind that makes you shiver and desperately wish you were somewhere else. The kind of silence that stems from lies, and hiding, and finally, confrontations. And though he found it slightly painful to gaze into her beautiful hazel eyes after everything, Ezra was still so grateful to be in her presence, just to see her again.

"Aria," he whispered, and though he said it quietly and without any sort of need to be heard, the soft sound of her name carried across to her, and she flinched slightly. And although Ezra didn't know why she flinched, and was quite concerned, it was really because she heard how he said her name.

He said it exactly the way he had when he thought everything about her was true, and had no reason to doubt a word she said. He said it the way he had when he held her in his arms, his lips only inches away from hers. Aria had flinched because after all that had changed, it was honestly shocking to realize that nothing about his feelings had changed.

"Ezra," she replied in the same sweet, soft tone; the voice he'd dreamt about so often. And there they stood, each unsure. Each a stranger to the other, new and fascinating; and yet so sweetly familiar. And Ezra was filled with conflicting emotions; he still wanted to hold her close, he still wanted to smile down at her and kiss her cheek.

But now he also felt worried- worried she wouldn't want him back. Then, suddenly, shockingly- anger. Anger at her for lying to him, playing him, and standing in front of him now without a care. Didn't she realize how much he loved her? And in an instant, the anger was gone again and he just needed to hold her hand again, to reassure himself of her sweet reality.

He took a step forward, a baby step, and she made no move. He took another step- still no reaction, except a swallow and an advertence of those hazel eyes. "Aria," he repeated, not caring what longing, and regret, and love there was in his voice. She was afraid he was angry at her, he could tell. And he needed her to know that it was exactly the opposite.

And then she looked back up at him suddenly, and in her eyes he saw everything he hoped for- love, and wistfulness, and a quiet promise. And there was nothing Ezra could do but bask in the light her small smile shed, and wish it never ended.

_**Hola, amigos! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Prepare for a twist-a-doodle in the next update, though- nothing can go smoothly for long with these guys (by which I mean more than five minutes)! Keep reading and reviewing, and go check out my new story! Thanks,**_

_**Kirleigh**_


	12. My Last Mistake

_**Ahh guys I am so sorry for not updating! School's been crazy lately, and one of my friends is sorta going through an early-life crisis… It's pretty much all better now, though, which is why I finally have time to write! Thank you all so much for your patience, and please leave a review!**_

_**Kirleigh**_

_**Aria**_

Her heart was beating exceptionally fast, and she wasn't sure she could breathe properly. Could he hear her pulse from where he stood? Could he see her flushed cheeks and wide eyes? Most likely; her heartbeat sounded like drums in her own ears, and it seemed quite probable to Aria that Ezra could hear it from a dozen feet away.

And it wasn't just her heart going haywire; her mind was running, fleeing, to a thousand places at once. Was she absolutely awful for wanting to be held by him even now? Now, as they stared at each other, hazel eyes meeting blue, with racing heads and hammering hearts?

Should she say something? Should she flee, as part of her so desperately wanted to? On the other hand, even if she could compel herself to do so, her legs would need considerable convincing. And Ezra looked so lonely there; so hopeless and hopeful and confused; that before Aria could process what she was doing- before her common sense could slow her down- she was walking toward him.

And she was reaching up (she nearly had to stretch, he was so much taller than her), and she was brushing against his face with the softest fingers and lightest touch. Neither breathed; they simply stood in complete amazement of the other. And there was so much she wanted to say to him- there was so much she needed to apologize for, and explain.

But in that eternal moment, all she could do was stare and regret and wish, until Ezra was pulling her closer, enveloping her tiny body in his strong arms and hugging her with a desperate tenderness. And she was wrapping her arms around him, burying her head in his chest, and wishing the moment would never end.

But there is no place in this world where 'forever' is true, and so Aria eventually had to shift away. "What am I supposed to say?" she whispered, questioning herself more than Ezra. She'd never read a book with this scenario; how was she supposed to act now? What was she supposed to know, or do, or feel?

"I don't know," the heartbreakingly blue-eyed young man replied honestly. "To be honest, I have no idea what to do now. I was sort of hoping you would…" Aria had to smile then, in the midst of all these crazy, spiraling emotions.

Was it really possible they'd met only a month ago? That they'd so much history, so deep a connection, so intense a relationship; all while knowing so little about each other, and in so short a span of time?

"Ezra…" Aria murmured, savoring his name on her lips. "Ezra, listen. I just need you to know how much I regret this, how much I hated hurting you, and lying to you. If I could-" she stopped in surprise when Ezra took her tiny hands in his (and she was struck again by how much she'd missed this little detail).

"I don't," he declared, and she looked at him in confusion. "I don't regret it. I don't regret meeting you, getting to know you, or feeling this way about you. I know how odd or awful this must seem, but I don't care. I've never met anyone like you, Aria. And I don't care what the cost is, I don't want to give that up."

Aria stared at him for a long moment, eyes wide. These were the words she'd been longing to hear for weeks; these were the words she'd dreamt of him saying. And to hear them coming from him now felt like a miracle, a phenomenon; her heart felt ready to burst with joy.

But there was a part of her that resisted the easy, happy route; that knew the right thing to do. And though the rest of her mind attempted to smother that tiny voice, it was also the voice that had known to listen to Hardy, and which now became more powerful than the rest of her thoughts.

Although she hated it, she knew there was only one thing she could do that wouldn't result in even more pain in the long run- no matter how much it ached now. Aria looked down at their clasped hands, taking in the way his covered hers perfectly. Then she looked back up to his beautiful face, seeking to memorize the look in his deep blue eyes the way some map out stars.

"I don't want to give that up either, Ezra," she murmured, and she could see the relief and happiness in his eyes- which twisted the knife she was digging into her own heart. "But you're my _teacher _now.

"And even if neither of us think it's wrong, even if it feels so right, you could lose your job. You could go to jail." He started to interrupt, likely to tell her that he didn't care what might happen to him, but Aria didn't give him the chance.

"And I'm so sorry for everything. I wish I wasn't doing this to you. I know I'm an awful person. It hurts to say this, honestly. But I can't put you in that position, in that danger. I'm sorry, Ezra, but I just can't." There was a pause; Aria took a deep breath, Ezra swallowed.

"And I should really be going. My family will be wondering where I am. Goodbye, Ez- goodbye, Mr. Fitz." Her soft, tiny hands slipped out of his, and then she was walking away. Away from the man of her dreams, the man she'd fallen in love with; away from that wonderful, awful, risky, faithful path.

Aria told herself she wouldn't look back. Looking back meant being uncertain, being unmotivated; it meant that maybe she _wasn't_ so sure this was the right thing to do. It would give him hope that she might be open to being more than just his student.

And in an instant, Aria thought, _What the hell. I am all of those things. I just need to see his face one more time._ So she glanced back, and instantly regretted it. Because Ezra hadn't moved; he still stood right where she had left him, staring desperately after her with a defeated air.

And she almost turned around. She almost ran back to him and told him how much she loved him, and apologized for thinking she could walk away from him. But that tiny voice from earlier stuck around, strengthening her resolve. So she turned back to face the path she had created for herself, chewing on her lip so hard it started to bleed, and ignored all other thoughts.

What had she done? She felt like the worst human being alive; she'd practically been yanking Ezra's feelings around on a leash since meeting him. And now… Aria had walked into school this morning terrified to see him, terrified she'd spill her feelings.

And she'd thought there was still a chance for them. Which was ironic, really, since that had been _before_ Ezra told her how he felt. She'd been cautious and unsure; but now, she couldn't allow herself to even consider the possibility of reuniting with him.

She'd just been firm with him- she needed to be just as firm with herself. She was doing this _for_ him, after all. No matter what he thought, if something happened to him because of her, she would never be able to forgive herself.

So she just had to keep reminding herself why she was putting them both through this- to save him from getting fired, and to save both of them from inevitable heartache). Now that she knew for sure where they stood, she was just one step closer in getting over Ezra completely.

_**Ezra**_

`And he was lost, floating and falling and spinning in a sort of shocked silence. Had this really just happened? He'd made up his mind, he'd admitted to himself and Aria how much he cared about her, and she chose to give it up out of worry for _him_.

He could hear the pain in her voice as she told him they couldn't be together; he could see the regret and sorrow in her eyes. And still he wanted to be the one to hold her close and make her feel better. But she'd made herself clear; nothing could happen between them.

He wanted a way to convince her that he didn't care about the risks; but the truth was, he did a little. The truth was that he _was_ a little scared of what would happen if anyone found out what had happened between them- not only did he have no other job possibilities, there was a large chance he could be arrested.

But what Aria didn't understand was that the possibility of being with her far outweighed those things. He made up his mind now; he would start looking for another job. If he was no longer her teacher, Aria would have no reason to avoid him… right?

It didn't matter to Ezra their age difference; all he knew when he was around Aria was that she stood out like a jewel among everyone else he knew, and everything about her just made Ezra happy. Looking into her green-gold eyes, holding her tiny hands, seeing her little amused smile and hearing that soft, melodic voice.

And after a lifetime of trying to understand what true happiness was (Friends? Which he had. Fortune? He'd given that up), Ezra still only knew that when you find something that makes your heart seem to burst with joy, that makes you dizzy with pure admiration, and breathless with love, you should hold onto it. Because an unhappy life is hardly worth living, and sometimes you only get one chance for that happiness.

But now he was stuck in an only slightly different situation than before; because now he was still longing after her, and now he was still trying to get over her; except now, she had been the one to tell him they couldn't be together. And that cut him far deeper than it had when Hardy said it.

Could it be he'd been wrong all along? Could it be that he'd always been more invested in their relationship than her, that he'd completely misread and overanalyzed all the looks and glances and moments they'd shared? The thought gave Ezra pause; he wasn't sure he could make it through another Jackie spectacle (although this would be so much worse; Jackie had never held a candle to Aria).

And yet as often as he tried to convince himself of that- it almost seemed like that would be easier than this wrenching sort of unreachable love- he was unable to truly believe that. Because no one could fake those eternal, wrenching glances, or those passionate, vital kisses.

And even if they had always avoided each other's glances, or never kissed, there was one thing that gave Ezra hope even now. In all the movies people watch, in all the stories they hear, and all the books they read; whenever someone is walking away from the one they realized they were never meant to be with, they are strong. They are determined. They never look back.

But Aria looked back. Aria looked back, as he stared desperately after her, and for a moment she seemed so close to turning around and running back to him; and that was how Ezra was so sure she was positive about her decision.

Of course he would respect her choice for now; Ezra could never be the guy that made repeated, desperate attempts to win back 'his girl.' In the past, he'd simply stayed in his room more than usual for a week, then let Hardy drag him out to a wild party.

Obviously, this was different- Aria was different- but he still couldn't bring himself to be the kind of person who called her a dozen times, begging for another chance. And it was hardly because he had an overdose of pride.

It was because Ezra had a respect for Aria that went beyond wanting her back; if things worked out between them, as he desperately hoped they did, he wanted her to be as truly willing to take the risk as he already was.

Of course he would try to talk to her at school; they had up to an entire school together, and he couldn't imagine the possibility of things staying like this the entire time. He wondered where they would be in several months; together? Or, unimaginably, never seeing each other?

Ezra sighed as he pulled up at his building; he hurried to his apartment and turned on the shower, feeling tired and dirty after the long, dramatic day. He let the hot water pound over his aching shoulders, and could almost feel the stress melting away by the time he stepped out.

He got into bed, knowing he'd need to go to work early the next day; but he didn't mind nearly so much anymore, because he was no longer dreading seeing Aria. Now he was eager to- now, he was counting down the hours and minutes until he could see her again. _Counting hours. Counting sheep. Numbers, numbers, sleep._

He soon drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about none other than the girl he was so desperately in love with- except it soon became clear that this was no dream. It was a memory, one both sublime and tragic to relive.

"_I think I'd like to do writing and some marketing," Aria said thoughtfully, lowering her voice as they entered the large marketing room, which was filled with little cubicles. In each one was someone working at a desk, and more often than not, talking on the phone or in the middle of a computer program._

_Ezra nodded as she continued. "Since I haven't graduated, though, I'm still more of an intern, and I'll be working with all the departments." He smiled, eyes sparkling. "Hm, I'm sure I could convince them that I need a little more help than everyone else." Aria grinned at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Could you now? Just how much power do you wield in this building?"_

_Ezra laughed. "Not much, to be honest. I've only been working here since I moved back this summer, but apparently there's a serious lack of people qualified to write articles on the fine arts in Rosewood," he chuckled. "And taking that into consideration, I'm pretty confident I could pull a few strings… only if you wanted, of course."_

"_Are you kidding?" Aria beamed up at him. "That'd be great, Ezra. It sounds like so much fun." He smiled back down at her beautiful face. "Great. Shall I show you my grand office, then?" Giggling quietly, she nodded, and he led her back down the hall to his tiny workspace. _

"_Okay, so I exaggerated a tiny bit when I called it grand… but I have only been working here a few weeks," Ezra chuckled. Aria pulled him further inside, grinning at him, and shut the door slowly. "So you work here almost every day?" she asked innocently, moving past him and sitting on his desk. _

_He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling slightly as he stepped closer to desk, closer to her. "Mondays through Saturdays," he confirmed, subconsciously tilting his head down closer to hers. Grinning, she reached up and casually rested her hands on his shoulders, clasping her fingers behind his neck. _

"_So… if I got the job-" "Which you will," he supplied, smiling, as Aria rolled her eyes with a grin, "-if I do, and I work full time, I'd see you almost every day?" "Mondays through Saturdays," he repeated quietly, both of them beginning to beam at the other._

"_I think I could live with that," Aria teased softly, her bright hazel eyes gazing into Ezra's own blue ones. He loved the way she seemed to see right into him, past all his secrets, and still looked at him like he had turned her world around._

"_Me too," he replied quietly. "Just a piece of friendly advice, Aria? When they offer you the job, I'd take it." She laughed, and he treasured the sound. "Don't worry, I plan on it," she smiled, and kissed him softly._

Needless to say, Ezra slept fitfully. If Hardy was still there, he'd have had a thing or two to say to Ezra in the morning about keeping his voice down. Ezra tossed and turned, smiled and sighed; and his sleeping thoughts were filled with images of a hazel-eyed girl and the forgotten taste of toffee lip gloss.

_**Aria**_

It wasn't the worst day of her life. She had several of those; the day her grandmother had passed away, the time her childhood pet pig had escaped and disappeared (before this tragic event, Pigtunia had always been a faithful friend). And, of course, the day she'd had to tell Ezra about her real age (plus all the aftermath of that- combined with how the next day had been when Mike found out about their father).

Compared to those days, this was not the worst. But it definitely skimmed that level; the only thing that kept this day from reaching that title was the fact that things were finally going better at home.

Mike had spoken to Ella last night; Ella had apparently spoken to Byron. The new consensus was that they would give it another shot. Mike and Aria's father had clearly expressed true regret for what he'd done, and it was obvious that despite being incredibly hurt by his actions, Ella couldn't help but forgive him.

She was in her car now, driving home; and she considered her parents' feelings for each other. Seeing her mother around Byron (especially before this; Ella had always seemed happier around her husband), it made Aria think of her own situation.

She couldn't deny that she was happier around Ezra; she couldn't convince herself that the world didn't seem a little brighter and there always seemed to be more to be smile about when she was with him. And she had to admit that right now, it seemed she had made the worst mistake of her life.

She had, hadn't she? She'd given up love, happiness, a chance at something- something Ezra had said he wanted with her. He'd told her right there that he felt the same way she did, that he wanted to try this amazing connection. He wanted to give them a shot, truly believing it could work out.

But Aria had to remind herself why she'd done it, why she'd chosen to give _him_ up. It was because if they did decide to let this happen, if they allowed themselves to act on these feelings, there was a good chance Ezra could be fired- a good chance he could be arrested.

And Aria wouldn't let that happen to him; as much as she hated this sort of unfulfillable connection between them, she couldn't possibly take that chance with him. Yet simultaneously, she wondered how she could make it through this school year.

There was no way she could walk into that classroom every day in all these coming months. There was no way she could see him, hear him, _be his student_ every day and pretend she was okay with everything being like this. She wasn't okay with it _now;_ was she hoping to be after just a week of Ezra?

No, but there was something she could do. She definitely didn't want to do it, but it would help her get past this ridiculous unsureness. _I just need time,_ Aria told herself for the hundred and thirty-sixth time. _Time to get over him._

She pulled up in her driveway, her mind buzzing with the new possibility. But she was quickly distracted when she remembered what she was coming home to, and went through the front door with caution. For all she knew, her family was either re-bonding or shooting each other down at this very moment.

But to her surprise, they were doing neither. Aria found her mother making dinner (she thought it was a little early for that until she remembered how late she'd stayed at school), and Ella explained that Aria's father and brother were out having 'father-son bonding time.'

This piqued Aria's interest (and confusion), but when she asked, all Ella would tell her was that apparently the boys of the household had rediscovered their shared love of hockey. Happy to hear all was going smoothly and more than slightly amused at the mental image of them, Aria helped her mother finish dinner, then went to wait and read.

It wasn't long until Mike and Byron were home; they each seemed uncomfortable, but considerably less stiff next to each other than before. Byron kissed Ella's cheek, and Aria shared a raised eyebrow with her brother (Aria was smiling slightly, but Mike just seemed to find it a little odd).

Dinner went well; Aria and Ella had made a vegetarian lasagna, and both Mike and Byron made a polite fuss about how amazing it was. The conversation was surprisingly un-awkward to Aria- it almost reminded her of dinners back about a year ago, before her father's affair. Before their family had even begun this whole, awful falling-apart business.

They talked about _family_ things (Mike's sports, Aria's writing, Ella's teaching) and even laughed together over Mike's jokes. Eventually, Ella began to clear the dishes, and Byron suggested they watch a movie together, making it a good old family night.

So Mike put in _Rear Window,_ a 50's thriller about a man who thinks he witnesses a murder and attempts to solve the mystery. Aria had always loved the movie, and old films were a family favorite. And she really did enjoy herself that night, finally managing to get her mind off other problems for a little while.

By the time she was in her pajamas and turning her bedside light off, however, Aria's thoughts were once again on a certain adorable, lovesick young man. Images of his cool blue eyes and sweet side smile haunted her head until she finally drifted off, and even then they followed.

_As she slid into the shotgun seat, Aria couldn't help but smile. "Anyway, Ezra, I'm an open book. You're the one who has the mysterious past and tons of family drama. Ask me anything; I couldn't lie to you." She grinned teasingly at him, but her pulse as racing._

_She shouldn't have said that; what if he asked about college? She dreaded getting herself even deeper into this mess. By now, Aria had completely forgotten about her plan to tell him the truth, and it didn't seem that would happen anytime soon._

_He smiled over at her as he started the car. "That's one of the things that amazes me about you," he said softly, but Aria cut him off with a grin. "Just _one _of the things? Do tell." He rolled his eyes, laughing, "All in due time. What I started to say before you so rudely cut me off was…" he shot her a mock glare and she giggled._

"…_every time I look into your eyes, I can see so many feelings and thoughts. I feel like I know you so well, not only because we have so much in common, but also because every time I look in your beautiful eyes, I see so much passion and emotion there. I can tell you feel so strongly about what you love, and you seem like such an honest, genuine person." He smiled happily- obliviously- at her, and Aria's heart practically stopped._

_Her throat was incredibly dry; she was in shock at Ezra's honest words. _He doesn't know the half of it… what kind of horrible person am I? _She reached over and held his free hand with both of her soft, small ones, still registering what he'd said. _

_How could she fall so ridiculously hard for someone so soon after meeting him? It was no longer a hope or a wonder; Aria knew for certain now that there was no one else for her, that all she wanted was to be Ezra Fitz's one and only._

_It was clear from his words, touches, and glances that he felt the same; and the thought of that filled Aria with an indescribable happiness. She was dying to kiss him again, to be held and touched by him the way she knew he was craving too. But she couldn't; at least, not now. _

_She had to tell him the truth first, but that was so hard. The idea of admitting to Ezra that she'd been misleading him this whole time, that she was actually a minor, was awful to even think about. She didn't want to picture the shocked, hurt look in his gorgeous blue eyes or imagine his disgust toward her. _

_Realizing she'd been silent for too long, Aria looked up at Ezra. "I-" I love you. The words seemed to be stuck in her throat; she was ready to say them, and she wanted to, but something held her back. Biting her lip, Aria knew that if she told him this now, it would only hurt him more when she was forced to tell him the truth._

_So instead, she edged closer to the driver's seat and squeezed his hand lightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything. I can't believe I found someone as amazing as you, Ezra." She caught his grin, painted with a ridiculous happiness, out of the corner of her eye, and it made up for all the negative things in her life that day._

"_Aria," he murmured, his soft voice making her heart jump into her throat. The way he said her name was breaking her heart; it was sweet and soft and careful and incredibly happy; and she was caught off guard by her desire to curl up in his arms._

"_Aria, do you have any idea how lucky I am? You… You're the girl of my dreams. Hell, you're the girl of any guy's dreams- at least, any guy with common sense. You're the realest person I've ever met, if that makes sense. I feel like my entire life, I was searching for something without knowing it, and I finally found it. And Aria, it's you. It's you." _

_The entire time he spoke, Ezra's eyes were trained on the road in front of him, and the words spilled out faster and faster, as though he was embarrassed or worried about how she would respond. He paused as she registered his rushed words, then continued, or started to._

"_Aria, I…" Say it, she silently begged him. Say you love me, please. I love you too, I love you too. But he never finished the sentence, a blush settling on his face. Aria couldn't stop herself from moving slightly away, disappointed. _

_**Ezra**_

Tuesday morning came with a headache and tired eyes for Ezra Fitz. His temples were throbbing from a night of missed memories; and even after a cold shower and a hot tea, he was exhausted. And he would see Aria again today (which he supposed he would have to get used to, since it would likely continue for an entire school year).

_It'll be fine, _Ezra told himself. _I have her first period, so it'll be over soon and I'll have the rest of the day to actually concentrate on my job. Just through today, Ezra. Get through today, and you'll have a much higher chance of getting through the rest of the year._

So he packed his professional-looking briefcase (which he liked because it made him feel less like a naïve young man among his new coworkers), and shrugged on his jacket. He could do this; it was just one day. Tomorrow would be just another day, and again and again for the rest of the school year.

He would face one day at a time. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad; at least he could see Aria, even if she ignored him all the time. And maybe she wasn't wrong to do that. After all, if she'd decided she was going to move on, maybe that meant he would be able to as well.

The truth was that he didn't want to. He wanted things to work out with her, or at least to be able to be around her. But there was no denying that anything between them would be very dangerous, and not just for Ezra. If it was discovered that they'd had a relationship, Aria and her whole family would probably be humiliated.

So maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to get over her if this continued. Maybe he'd finally stop dreaming about her. Maybe he could stop thinking about her 24/7.

Ezra headed out of his apartment and out to the parking lot. The weather hadn't changed much, and it was still sunny, but today there was a decided chill in the air. He got in his car, remembering how Aria had once casually slipped into the passenger seat, smiling at him.

He wished he could've sat there and just pictured her smile all day, but he did have a job now. So he started the car with a sigh and began his way to the high school. He turned up the radio on the way, and was surprised by the song that came on- _Happiness,_ by the Fray.

Of course it made him think of Aria; it made him imagine her warm laugh and dry humor and sparkling eyes. Aria, with her silky chestnut hair and soft voice and small smile. With her gold-hazel irises and mini frame and tiny hands.

Ezra frowned slightly and did his best to push her out of his mind, although she was reluctant to go. He reached the school feeling defeated and tired, and unhopeful for the day to go well. What else could happen? Would his brother suddenly need more help, or would his mother or Jackie show up on his doorstep?

But as Ezra stepped into his classroom, he was met with an unexpected and completely welcome sight. Aria stood by his desk, looking timid and rueful and unsure. Ezra swallowed and smiled slightly at her, taking a step forward to place his briefcase on the desk.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked, keeping his tone polite. But even he could hear the undertone; are you okay? Do you need something? What could I do for you, Aria? Is everything alright with your family?

Without words, Aria nodded. Without hesitation, she stepped closer. And just when Ezra's hope became to grow and bud, she held out an official-looking form. He took it, confused, and looked down at it in his grasp. _Class Transfer Request Form,_ it read, with signature lines for a student, teacher, and principal.

He looked back up at her, realization sinking in "Aria, you don't have to do this. I can control my feelings, I can-" But she cut him off there, biting her lip hard. "I believe you. I'm just not altogether sure I can, Ezra."

_**Again, I am so so sorry for not updating! I feel terrible about it. My birthday's the day after tomorrow and I'll be pretty busy the next few days, but I promise I'll do my best to update both stories soon. Thanks for reading, and pleasepleaseplease review! I really want to know what you guys liked and disliked. **_

_**Kirleigh**_


End file.
